The Legend of Zelda: the Sages Orbs
by spirtofwater
Summary: Hyrule was in peace for seven years since Ganondorf's rain of terror. Will Link and Sheik be prepared for new evil? New enemies and new friends but can they be trusted? Sheik is a guy in this story. R
1. Visit

**A/N- My first story so be nice and this is in an Ocarina of Time setting . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters.**

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Grass and flowers can be seen miles away and birds can be heard chirping happily. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it looked like there wouldn't be any for a long time.

Link was happily looking out his window in the castle. He had regained his lost years and was nineteen again. He became a guard and trains a lot because who knows when another evil strikes but he trains less everyday because that feeling was growing thin. He got a special room in the castle because he was Zelda's 'new' best friend and guard because only he, Zelda , the Sages , and Sheik remember about Ganondorf's rain of terror.

_I should visit Saria I haven't visited her for a while._ Link taught, going to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After breakfast was consumed, he ran to the stables to get Epona but he got a cramp doing so he slowly rode to Kokiri Forest.

Near the entrance he saw a gossip stone. "Never saw this here before." he said to Epona. Then he dismounted her, wore the Mask of Truth and threw some rocks on it because he was to lazy to use his sword. "Byoon." said the stone. "Midno may boast that he's the boss Kokiri, but I heard he still wets his bed. I've heard the Great Deku Tree is troubled because he cannot scratch his back."

_Midno…Wetting his bed?_ Link taught. He started laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Not only was it funny but now he can get his revenge on Midno fo spreading bad rumors about him.

"Link? What are you laughing about?" came a voice near the entrance.

"Huh? Oh hey Saria well…" Link began as he started walking to her, Epona following.

"Did you know Midno wets his bed?"

"Really! I had no idea!"

"He can't be the boss if he still does that!"

" Anyway are you staying for the festival?"

"Well…I think its only for Kokoris but I'll help with decorations.."

"Good."

When they stopped talking they noticed they were at Link's old house. "Well I'll go visit the Great Deku Tree." After waving good bye Link started thinking. _How can I forget about the festival? I've been hear for twelve years and I forgot?_

When he arrived at the Great Deku Tree, he saw all of the Kokoris were there and theyall said hi to him except Midno of course.

"Hey! Why are you saying hi to him? He's a traitor." yelled Midno angrily.

"Well at least I don't wet my bed!" Link yelled back with a smile on his face.

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed at him, even the Great Deku Tree smiled. After helping the Kokoris with decorating and making masks, he said goodbye to everyone and headed back to Hyrule castle. "That was a fun day Epona, we should visit more often." Epona grunted. When he went to his room he laid down in bed and slept.


	2. The Dream

**A/N- The other chapter was short so I'll try to make this one longer. I'll stop in this chapter until I get any reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda….**

After Link slept he had a strange dream. The Three Goddesses were in front of him, floating and they wore white cloaks.

"Hero." Nayru spoke. "There is another evil in this world. Everyday it gets powererful even as we talk."

Din sighed and then said "Yes, you must get the sages' orbs. They are stronger than the sages but strangely they all forgot about it and left it in the temple."

"I already went into the temple once before, and I never saw an orb." Link said politely.

" There are secrets in the boss room. Did you look around?" asked Farore.

"No."

" You will meet new enemies, stronger and smarter." the three said in unison. "This new evil is stronger than anything you ever faced but we think it is a old enemy you already faced but just got stronger, we aren't sure. "

"Um…" Link began. "Is it Ganondorf? Bellum? Vaati? Dark Link?"

" Quiet!" Farore said annoyed " We don't know who it is, all we know is that he/she/it is very strong so you will need help."

"Great. Who is it this time?' Link said.

"Well one you already know, that is Sheik."

"Ah huh."

"And two you never knew before or even taught existed."

" I don't need that much help."

"YOU DO!" the Three Goddesses said in unison again. " This is great evil. Anyway one you have to be careful with. He could of destroyed Ganondorf without trying."

"So why was I the Hero?"

"Well…" Din began. "He was…well I mean.. umm…. Well all I can say is when he gets mad… You don't want to know."

"Okay…." Link said not really understanding what the Goddess said.

"We will let you meet them.. Not technically, this is not how they really look like, just the shape and size, that is all our power can do." Nayru said

Then two figures came out of the ground. They were all black, Link can only see a shape of a person but couldn't see the face or clothes design. (A little like Mr. Gameandwatchbut not the same shape as him)

One figure started walking to him and they shook hands, He didn't feel flesh but felt cloth. _Is it wearing gloves? I have memorize these things._ Link noticed it was a little taller than Link, about an inch. It giggled and ran back to the other figure. _Must be a girl but I didn't see any hair. Is she bald? _The other figure approached him. It was about five inches taller than Link. They shook hands and he walked back to were he was standing before._ I think I felt bandages. Also when he turned around I saw some extra cloth move from his back. Was it a cape? Keep note of this Link._ Then they disappeared.

"Link, we were wondering who Bellum and Vaati are?" Din said.

"Well, they a-"

"_Link, wake up….Link?_ Link looked around, he knew it wasn't any of the Goddesses voice. Then he looked forward. The Goddesses weren't there anymore. "_LINK WAKE UP!" _He felt a sting on his right cheek _._


	3. New adventure

**A/N-Thank you Keroanne1 for reviewing hugs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

Link sat up from his bed. The first thing he saw was Sheik and it looked like he was laughing at him. He was leaning at the door with a book in his hands which read _Hyrule's History_ on the cover. When he saw Link looking at him he started reading his book again. Then Link looked at his left, Zelda was there. "Hi." she said smiling. _Did she slap me?_

"Did you slap me?" Link said loudly.

"I did no such thing." Zelda replied just as loud.

"Why did you wake me up so early in the morning?"

"I know you know! You have a new adventure to do. I had another vision about it. "

"Fine, let me talk to Impa first. Where is she? "

"She's in the kitchen"

He looked at Sheik, he knew he was enjoying their conversation, he can tell from his eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room. Sheik and Zelda following.

They all talked at breakfast. Everyone was enjoying breakfast which was fruits, salads, and a fried cuckoo. Well except Sheik because he was afraid that they might see his face so he just read his book.

"So, Impa why did you leave the orb in the temple." Link said

"The orbs are highly guarded by strong yet good monsters made by us sages and we put a lot of power into them.. Also it is in a hidden room so we taught it was more guarded there. But Link I can sense that this evil person is getting stronger everyday so you must hurry."

"Alright then, lets go to the forest temple first Sheik. Well, after breakfast."

After breakfast Link got Epona and he and Sheik got on**.(A/N- The Ocarina of Time was taken away from Link due to the fact that others might think he stole it.) **After riding silently to Kokiri Forest, Link saw Saria near the entrance again. "The goddesses told all of the sages of your new quest to save Hyrule again. We have to guide you to the temple, even if you know where it is."

While walking to the temple all of the Kokiri, except Midno said "Hi" to Link again and stared at Sheik who was just reading _Hyrule's History _again. When they entered the Lost Woods, Link finally asked.

"Why do you keep reading that?"

"I find it interesting."

"Okay then. But where did you put that thing? I didn't see you holding it when Saria was talking to us. Same goes to your harp, you take that thing everywhere. Does that suit have pockets?"

"You ask too many questions Link."

"Well I'm just curious." Link said turning around walking backwards.

"Uhh Link"

"What?"

Link tripped over the plate thing with the forest symbol on it so you can end up standing on it if you use the ocarina which they don't have and Link hit his head on it.

"Ooh." Both Saria and Sheik said.

" Oh great goddesses that hurt." Link said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Well this is as far as I can take you. Good luck to the both of you." Saria said running off."

"Wait!" Link shouted but it was too late, she disappeared into the darkness.

Link sighed and got his hookshot out and grabbed Sheik's arm. He aimed for the tree branch and fired. When they landed they went inside.


	4. Forest Temple Part 1

**A/N- Thank you Keroanne1 for reviewing again. I ight not me updating soon becuase my internet isn't working**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters but I do own some I made up and the ideas of the secret room.**

While the two were walking to the boss room. Everything else in the temple looked normal. There wasn't any monsters to be seen and there were more plants since Link went inside. When they went inside the boss room where Link fought Phantom Ganon, the two started looking around. Link took out his Master Sword and started hitting the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Sheik.

" Well if there is a secret room, I can hear the difference with the Master Sword." Link answered happily.

" How did you get it back? I taught it was taken away from you like the ocarina."

"Well…"

_**The day before yesterday**_

"_PLEASE ZELDA just let me use it for a day!" Link begged on his knees. _

"_NO Link and stop acting like a child, your nineteen for goddess sakes!" Zelda answered harshly._

_Link walked out of the room angrily and went to the temple. He took out the mighty sword and was about to leave._

"_Link" said a sage. "Come here I must tell you something"_

"_Hey I know you, you're the sage. What's your name again? I know it starts with an R." Link said ._

" _Enough of that I don't have much time,just take this item." Then he disappeared._

_Tah tah tah taaa Link received a strange object. It is very bright . _

"So you have the Light Sphere right?" Sheik asked.

" I taught it was called orb but yeah I do. I put it in my belt pocket that never gets full."

Sheik went to a picture on the wall and looked behind it, there was a door handle_. _He opened it and the two went inside. The room was normal but the path was twisted and ahead was the door. Below, there were monkeys that had…Bow and arrows.?

They were aiming at them._ I taught these monsters were suppose to be good. Must be only for the sages._ The two started running, trying not to fall. But ahead of Link, spikes came out of the floor and almost hit him. The spikes were going back to the floor slowly, but while they were waiting for it, they got hit with the arrows. Sheik noticed the arrows were on fire, which caused Link to panic. When the spikes were down they ran for the door but a huge hole opened right in front of Sheik. Luckily, he didn't fall in and the hole was shrinking slowly, like the spikes. More arrows hit the two and Link got his Master Sword out and tried to block the arrows. Sheik did the same thing with his two daggers. When they reached the door, it hit Link.

" Ahh. I can't take it!" And Link killed the door. The real door was behind it. Link and Sheik rushed inside, wanting to get out of the room so badly.

Back at the castle.

"Zelda? Zelda!" Yelled the King.

" Yes Father?" Zelda answered politely.

" Where is your brother and Link?"

" Oh. Um. Link had to visit a relative because she was dying and Sheik accompanied him."

" Are you sure? A princess can't lie."

" Yes Father."

"Hmm. Okay then."


	5. Forest Temple Part 2

**A/N- Thank you Keroanne1 again. gives cookie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda **

In the next room, there were boars that were waiting for them. The boars were standing on two feet and were very muscular and were huge! The boars wore black armor all over their body and had red eyes. There were about ten of them with black swords and were surrounding the door where the two stood.

Link charged stupidly at the boar in front of him but it hit him with the back of it's sword and he slammed onto a wall on his right. Sheik threw three needles at each boar but they all blocked it with the back of their sword. The boars noticed that Link was weakened and started going after him. Sheik noticed this and got his two daggers out and jumped to attack the monsters in midair. The monster he was aiming for barley dodged his attack. When Link regained his strength, he saw the monsters all aiming for Sheik. It looked like he would get sliced from his opponents' sword any second! Link noticed that the monsters didn't have armor on their backs! He got up and sliced the monster's back, but two noticed him and jumped backwards.

Now there were only two. One charged at Link and the other at Sheik. Link dodged it and did a back flip and tried to slice his back but it kicked him in the stomach. With his life on the line, he quickly regained his strength and tried the same trick again. This time, Link caught the beast's leg and with the other had with the sword, stabbed the boar's bare back.

Sheik quickly ran to the monster's back but it spun around and thrust his blade forward. Sheik jumped on the sword, back flipped, now facing the monster's back, thrust his dagger forward.

When Link was walking towards Sheik, he noticed Sheik was reading his book again.

"Oh Great Goddesses, stop reading that thing!" Link shouted in anger.

flips page

"SHEIK!"

" Sorry, O Hero."

Link growled in anger, not liking that title. Just then a chest opened in the middle of the room. Sheik opened it and it was a key. They looked at the door ahead of them, it wasn't locked. _Must be in the next room _Link taught.

They rested for a while until they finally opened the door, hoping it wasn't as bad as the last one. Inside, it was an empty room. Sheik walked forward with his dagger in front of him getting ready for a trap. Suddenly he bumped into something, but he didn't see anything. He put his hand out, trying to feel something he bumped into. He felt a wall, "Link, I think this is a maze." He said, turning his head to Link. The green clothed hero just groaned.

Link felt an opening, so did Sheik. Link stepped forward but spikes cam out of the ground. Luckily they didn't hit Link. They went Sheik's way and that was to the right. They started feeling around again and this time they went Link's way. Finally after about an hour they found the door.

??

" I can't take it anymore!" A girl yelled in a strange language. The guy she was talking to just looked at her. She started pacing.

"How do we know how he looks like?" The girl said talking more to herself. The man just sat down on a chair and looked out the window, his red eyes very calm unlike his friends.


	6. Forest Temple Part 3

**A/N- Thank you Keroanne1 again.. Gives cake. I'll try to answer your question, their names are censored and censored….Dang It.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Zelda.**

Behind the door, there was a huge scorpion. It had dark red claws and stinger. The rest of it's body was black and it had red eyes like the boars.

Link got his sword out while Sheik got his daggers and needles. Link started aiming for the eyes, thinking that was it's weak spot. The scorpion tried to sting him but missed and it's tail was now stuck on the floor. Sheik took the opportunity to weaken the monster by throwing needles at it and also dodging the insect's claws. However, Link was attacking it's tail head on, forgetting about it's claws. The scorpion was getting angrier every time Link hit it's tail with his sword. It grabbed Link with it's claws, squeezing him. The mighty hero realized that he was near his eye. He struggled to get his arm free with the sword and he stabbed the creatures eye. It made a loud shriek of pain and it let go of Link but he forgot to get his sword back, it was still in the creatures eye. The monster was still shrieking and it got louder.

Sheik couldn't take it anymore. Sheik got a strange ball from his pocket and threw it into the insect's open mouth. The creature stopped shrieking and grabbed the two with it's claws. Sheik tried to hit it's other eye while Link tried to get his sword back but the two failed miserably. Sheik stabbed it's arm, the blade even went through it's shell. He quickly escaped the monster's deadly grasp and went on it's face and stabbed his other eye. He quickly got Link's sword and jumped off.

Link also escaped the blind monster's grasp and ran to Sheik who was near the door they came from. The creature opened it's mouth but nothing came out. It finally fell to the ground and literally exploded. After the explosion cleared, Link saw a yellow rupee on the floor. He quickly realized it was worth one hundred rupees. Sheik walked to the door while Link ran to get the rupee. When Sheik was near the door, Link ran next to him, the door had a lock. Sheik got the key and opened it, the lock and chain fell to the ground and Link went inside. Sheik however, got the chain, thinking it will become useful later on. He opened the door and followed Link. There in front of him was four forest sphere.

"This must be an illusion" Sheik said.

"Great, so three are traps right?"

"uh huh."

"Hey, Sheik, I was wondering what you threw into the insect's mouth."

" Mute Ball, I can use it on anyone." He said without looking at his friend.

"Oh." Link said quietly.

??

Finally the man spoke to his pacing friend. In the same strange language.

" We should go to Hyrule, it is only a couple days away if we walk." he said calmly and quietly.

"Walk! I know you are use to walking vast distances but I'm not!" the girl said.

He closed his eyes, staying silent. "Okay, okay, we'll go." the girl said in frustration and annoyance.

--

**A/N- Short chapter, this is the last time I'm doing the ?? People.**


	7. Forest Temple Part 4

**A/N- For Keroanne1's question, yeah it's censored too. Well since the control 8 isn't showing up, I'll just use ' ' or --. Darn**

**Declaimer: Zelda I don't own**

" So which one do you think is the real one?" Link asked dumbly.

"I don't know. They all look the same." Sheik said.

He got out the chain he got earlier, and threw it the left most orb. Spikes came out of the floor and ceiling around it. Link fired his arrow at the right most orb. A boar they fought earlier, came out of the ceiling. Link got out his hookshot and hit the boar, causing it to become paralyzed. Sheik grabbed the beast and pushed it into the left orb. The monster fell down a hole that just appeared, as quickly as it came, the hole disappeared.

Link cautiously walked to the left orb. When nothing happened when he was near, he grabbed it quickly. Ta Taa Ta Tahhhh You obtained the Forest Sphere. There is lines swirling inside. When looking at it, it makes you feel calm and relaxed.

Just then, the door behind them became locked, and the traps and fake orbs disappeared. Sheik looked around, there was no way to escape this room. He noticed strange writings on the wall

.

"Hey Link, come here." Sheik said walking to the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Do you understand this language?"

"Oh yeah, is Kokirian language."

"So what does it say?"

" _If you want to get out of here, have no fear."_

"I don't get it."

Just then, another boar came out of the ceiling. It growled and started charging towards them. They were about to pull out there weapons when they both remembered, _have no fear. _They stood still, emotionless. The bull stopped a couple inches from the two and got out his sword. It put it's blade above his head and strike down. The blade was in between the two. If Link flinched, he would of gotten hit.

"Alright." The boar spoke, his voice very deep.

" You have no fear. I'll let you pass."

Link and Sheik looked at each other. Then, out of nowhere, the boar got out a wooden bat. Six feet tall, five feet wide. The boar put his hand on the wall across the room and it lit up. It swung his bat and he broke the wall. There was now a huge hole in the wall.

"You may leave." It said. Link and Sheik looked at each other again and ran out, wanting to leave so badly. When they got out, they were in front of the temple again. Link looked back, the wall was fixed.

"I wonder why Saria would make those kind of traps and monsters." Link said rubbing the back of his head.

" She didn't. The previous sage did and since she died, and no one entered the secret room before, the magic stayed."

" You got that from your book didn't you."

"Yup."

The two left the Lost Woods and stay in Kokiri Forest for a while to get some rest. _If this temple was hard, the next one will be harder. _Link shivered at the taught.


	8. Sad Memories

**A/N-Thank you Keroanne1 but I have to ask you a question. In your Lost in the Legend story, it still doesn't explain how Saria can't die or something. **

**Disclaimer: I dno't own Zldea **

Link and Sheik left Kokiri Forest early in the morning and went to Kakariko Village. They stayed at an inn that cost forty rupees all together. The place was crowded so the inn only had one room left, luckily it had two beds.

"I'm going to buy some bombs, arrows and food. You staying here?" Link said walking to the door.

"Yeah. Just don't use all of the rupees." Sheik answered sitting on one of the beds.

" Hey, your royalty. You should of brought some."

" I thought you were leaving."

"Okay, okay. Going."

Sheik looked out the window after Link left. He remembered that awful day seven years ago.

_--_

_A twelve year old boy was standing near a tombstone looking down. He had blonde hair, and wore a gray shirt and brown pants. Someone put a hand on his shoulder._

" _Hey Krin. Still sad about her." Sheik said. He wore a white shirt and brown pants._

" _Yeah."_

"_Don't worry. She's in a better place now."_

" _Yeah. Everyone has to die some day."_

_Then the two heard a scream. They went back to the village and saw that houses were burning and Hylian soldiers were attacking. Some Sheikahs were fighting back, but they were obviously losing. Sheik ran to his house, looking for his parents. _

" _Sheik." His father said. " Take the secret escape route." He nodded. He didn't really know the whole route but he was scared to death so he just ran halfway of the route and started to wander around with tears filling his eyes. He fainted in the middle of Hyrule field._

_The Queen saw him, and took him back to the castle. They adopted him and he later on heard that the Sheikahs had lost the battle. No one ever saw another Sheikah besides him and Impa. He didn't believe the King ordered the soldiers to attack his village, he was so nice to him._

--

Link was walking back to the inn but while he was, he saw a poster. _Compete and battle with others and win 600 rupees_. Read the poster. Link taught about it. They only had twenty rupees left and if they went back to the castle to ask for rupees, Zelda would probably call them selfish and that they shouldn't worry about it even if they won't have enough money to by food. Battling with others is also good training too. He bit on the loaf of bread he just bought. _I'll ask Sheik if he wants to go there with me._ He taught.

At the room, Link threw a piece of bread to his roommate. He turned around and started eating it.

" Hey, I saw a poster that said we could win six hundred rupees. We just have to battle other people." Link said lying down on his bed.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

" Okay. I guess it's good training."

Sheik went out the door. Link was looking at the ceiling. He remembered the saddest day of his life.

--

_He was only five years old and lived in the old Hyrule. His father was a soldier and was very kind. One day the castle and Castle Town was under attack. He was little and didn't understand so he went outside when his mother wasn't looking. One of the men that was attacking the town saw him and was about to stab him with his sword but his father came out of no where and blocked the man's sword with his shield. _

"_GO!" He shouted. More men were coming. Link's mother picked him up and started running but he saw his father get stabbed and his house catch on fire. She ran to Kokiri Forest and asked the Great Deku Tree to take care of him. When he agreed, she turned into a tree._

_--_

Link looked out the window, it was already night. Sheik was already sleeping in the other bed. He sighed and went to sleep.

**A/N- Pretty long.**


	9. The Battle

**A/N-Thanks Keroanne1, 'gives pie'. Well I taught it was going to be in the same story. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Zelda Hahah. Just kidding.**

**--**

Link lazily woke up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Sheik wasn't in his bed anymore but he didn't really care. He walked to the window and saw a bunch of people in line going to a table. His eyes widened. _The fight!_The blond suddenly remembered. He noticed he was still wearing his boots since yesterday. He quickly ran outside, trying to find Sheik. He noticed that the other blond was in the middle of the line.

"Hey Sheik he yelled." Link yelled running towards him. " Am I late? What is this line for? How long have you been waiting? Why didn't you wake me up?". Link stopped. He felt like he swallowed a bug. He put one hand on his throat and started to cough at the ground. Link began to speak but no words escaped. He started to panic.

"Don't worry. It will only last an hour." Sheik said. Link mouthed the word 'an hour' in shock.

" We'll probably be here for an hour and a half. So just get in line." Link went behind Sheik. The Goron behind him didn't notice because he was talking to someone. Link looked down the line. There were Gorons and normal people. Then he looked ahead. They were very far from the table.

After an hour and a half, they finally reached the table.

"Hey!" The man behind the table yelled in surprise. He wore glasses and was almost bald. "You're a Sheikah! I thought they all died out besides Impa." Seeing the Sheikah sign on Sheik's suit.

"Yes I am." Sheik said folding his arms.

"So what's your name."

"Sheik."

" Ok. Your number ninety-nine. We will call everyone when I'm done with this line. Here's a target, I'll explain later. "

Sheik walked out of the line, looking at the target. Link was next, he smiled when he saw the man with the glasses.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Uhh.. Link." Link answered almost forgetting the Mute Ball's affect wore off.

"Here's your target. I'll explain later."

Link slowly walked to Sheik, looking at the target. Sheik started walking to the inn while Link put the target in his pouch that strangely never get full, and went to the market. When Link went in their room, he saw Sheik on his back, reading his book again._ I'll destroy that book one day._ He taught. He threw his friend an apple which he amazingly caught. Sheik put the book behind him and turned around to eat the apple. Link was thinking about taking the book and burning it. _Not today, not today ._ He said narrowing his eyes.

Three hours later, a speaker announced that all the competitors should go around a white circle and to not step inside it. There was many chairs around the circle and the two were there first so they got front seats. When all the seats were filled, the man who gave them the targets went to the middle of the circle.

" Alright." the man said. " Put the target anywhere in your body. The rules are whoever cuts their opponents target with their weapon, they win. Losers may leave, winners go to the right and sit in the new set of chairs. Okay, the first battlers are Amber and Butch!"

The two fighters both had huge swords and the targets on their backs. After five minutes, Amber won and sat at the chairs in the right. About thirty minutes later, it was Link's turn. He also put the target in his back.

"Sheik." He whispered.

"What?"

" I need to borrow some bandages."

"Why?"

"To hide the Master Sword's handle."

" Okay fine."

He stepped into the circle. His opponent was names Len. He looked like he was about twenty-one years old and had black hair that reached half his back. He had a black shirt that had buttons and red lines on it with normal black pants. His sword was a couple of inches shorter than Link's and was a lot thinner. The target was on his chest.

They both stood in fighting stance, when they heard the word 'GO', they charged at each other. Link tried to hit Len but he was to quick. Len was now behind his opponent and tried to hit the target but Link dodged his blade. Link aimed for Len's target and almost hit it but he blocked it which almost made Link let go of his sword. The two started to slash their sword at each other but their blades only hit their opponent's blade. Finally, Link hit his opponent's sword as hard as he could. Len's sword was forced out of his hands and his target was cut in half. Link heard someone say he was the winner and everyone clapped. Len was still in shock about what just happened but smiled and they shook hands. Link walked to the chairs where the winners go. He sat down and smiled. That was finally over.

After forty five more minutes, Sheik's name was called. He put his target in his chest and went in the circle. His opponent was a huge muscular man named Sonuah. He only wore brown pants with holes in it and black shoes. He had red hair that was very short and his sword was very wide and had three holes in the center. The target was in his back.

Sonuah was the first to attack. He swung his sword horizontally, Sheik dodged it and landed on the sword. He back flipped and was about to cut the target but he quickly moved out of the way when Sonuah turned around and tried to hit him. He started to run to Sheik while swinging his sword wildly. Sheik made and X with his two daggers and protected his target in his chest. He rolled under his opponents legs when he was beginning to get tired and cut his target. Sheik had won and his opponent stomped out of the circle.

"Congrtulations." Link said when Sheik sat next to him.

" Thanks."

An hour later, The man that was behind the table was in the middle of the circle again.

" Okay." Said the man. "The second part of this battle will now begin!"

--

**A/N- This one was long.**


	10. The Battle Part 2

**A/N- Thanks again Keroanne1. Please ask questions if you want. I'm going to try to improve this story.**

**Disclaimer: No Zelda I own.**

**--**

"The rules in the second part is easy. All the winners will now try to break each other's target and the last one with their target untouched wins." The man said.

Everyone placed their targets on their chest or stomach and went to the stage. When they heard the word 'GO', it became very chaotic. Everyone tried to fight someone like a one on one battle but another would interrupt and break their targets.

Link was already tired but at least he cut about five targets. He started to attack a Goron but it blocked his attacks with it's arms. The rock creature tried to stab him with it's Giant's Knife but he blocked it. Link tried to hit his opponents target but the Goron blocked it and was now putting it's weight on it's sword. Link tried pushing back but the Goron's sword broke and the piece that came off , hit the creature's own target. They were both shocked but then the Goron threw the handle of his broken blade on the floor and walked off the circle. Link picked it up and noticed that a small part of the blade was still attached to the handle. _This could come in handy. _He thought.

Sheik was against a Goron who also had the Giant's Knife and he was winning. Just then, another fighter tried to break both their targets but Sheik cut his with one of his dagger. The rock creature he was against, thought he was distracted and knocked the other dagger out of his hands and was about to hit his target. Sheik quickly blocked his attack and tried to get his other dagger back but the Goron stepped on it but not breaking it. Sheik hit his opponent's sword as hard as he can so he can shatter it. When the sword did shatter, Sheik quickly cut his opponents target and got his other dagger when he left.

After thirty minutes, Sheik and Link were the only ones left in the circle. Link made an evil grin and Sheik knew that he wants him to try his best or he will forever brag about beating him.

Link ran forward, holding his sword with two hands next to his right shoulder. When he swung his sword horizontally , the Sheikah jumped on his sword and back flipped. He threw one of his daggers at Link's target but the hero quickly blocked it. Sheik tried to get his dagger back with his chain but Link lunged at him. He got his other dagger back but Link broke his chain. Link started to swing sword repeatedly at his friend who blocked them with his two daggers. The two were growing tired and wanted to end it now, they both sliced each other's target the same time, with Link's broken Giant's Knife and Sheik's other dagger. They both stood their in shock.

"Uhh.. well we have a tie!" The man said to some people who were watching.

"So who gets the rupees?" Someone shouted.

"I'll split the rupees, each gets three hundred rupees."

After the two got their rupees, they went back to the inn to get some rest. _Tomorrow we have to go to __the fire temple. I'm beat._ Link thought as he lied down in his bed. The two fell asleep when the sun was still up.

--

**A/N- I ran out of ideas in this chapter. **


	11. New Allies?

**A/N- Thanks Keroanne1. I ran out of stuff to give so hold on. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda. 'sad' **

**--**

Link woke up a little late. He got out of bed and yawned loudly while rubbing one of his eyes. Sheik was again, reading his book on his bed. After buying bombs, arrows, food, and water again they left for the fire temple.

After climbing the mountain for ten minutes, the two saw another figure in the distance. Link walked a little faster to see who they were. When he was in the left side of them, he started to examine the two. The two ignored him.

The one on his right wore a black cloak with his hood on and was about an inch taller than Link but he can tell that he was about nineteen years old. He wore a white mask with three blue slash mark on the right side. There was three thin rectangles on it which Link guessed to be the eyes and mouth and he wore white gloves.

The one next to him looked a little like Sheik. He was about five inches taller than Link and also looked like he was nineteen. The arms and legs of the suite he wore was black but the stomach and chest part was white. The cowl **( A/N- or whatever you call it.)** was black and he has pure white hair with red eyes. His head was bandaged like Sheik but it was black and his hairstyle was also like Sheik but it was a couple of inches longer and he didn't have a pony tail. There was a cape on his back, the outside was black and the inside was white. The suite that he wore didn't look as tight as Sheik's suit and his fingers has black bandages. His face was expressionless.

The one with mask looked at Link. The mask looked different, it had circles for eyes instead of rectangles. There were lines above the circles and the mask gave a what-the-heck-are-you-looking-at look. Sheik was again next to Link and they all walked in silence. _They look familiar. I think I saw them before, somewhere._ Link thought

After walking for forty minutes both Link and the guy with the mask finally said something.

"Oh my goddesses I'm tired." They both said. Link looked at the masked person in shock. He sounded like a girl! Maybe he is a girl. After the girl looked at Link's shock face, she giggled.

"Oh goddesses, I know you." Link said remembering his dream. Everyone stopped walking.

" Do I know you?" The girl asked. Now Link was sure it was a girl.

"I had a dream and someone giggled like you. I know it was you. The three goddesses said that two others are going to help me on my quest."

"You're the Hero? Well nice meeting you I'm Kai. Oh and he's X-Zone." She said pointing at the guy in front of her. Link looked at the guy and made eye contact. There was something in X-Zone's eyes that make him feel like he was going to die. He strted to shake.

"We also had a dream that we must assist the Hero. So what are your names?" She continued.

"Uhh. I-I'm Link and h-he i-"

"I'm Sheik" Sheik interrupted.

" So um w-what kind of m-mask is that? Link said, still scared.

" My mask? Your wondering why it changes right? It's a magical mask made from my clan. Only some wear these kinds, others just wear the boring normal ones. They think these kinds of mask are evil."

"Dumidilim na, Kelan na tayong magpahinga dito." X-Zone said calmly closing his eyes.

" Really? Already? Ok fine."

" What did he say?" Sheik asked.

" He said it is getting late and we should rest here."

After making a fire, Link laid down on his sleeping bag. Kai and Sheik were talking about things Link didn't find interesting. X-Zone was leaning against a wall, his face still expressionless.

"Your sleeping on the wall?" Link asked. X-Zone said a bunch of words he didn't understand.

" He said he is going to keep watch." Kai shouted

"Okay."

Link started to look at the sky. There was a lot of stars, he never seen this many. Link was about to fall asleep until he heard Sheik and Kai's conversation, it sounded interesting.

"So what is your tribe?" Sheik asked.

" We are called Shadowers. We are next to the town Abbreviated. It's a little outside of Hyrule."

"What's Abbreviated? Who lives there?"

"Sh-." she yawned. "-ahs. We go along very well with each other." Sheik didn't know what she said but didn't want to ask again.

"Is X-Zone a Sheikah?"

" Yeah. If you excuse me. I'm getting really tired." Sheik nodded.

After Kai fell asleep, Link went to Sheik.

"I don't trust that X-Zone person. He looks evil." Link whispered

" Well the Goddesses made him help us."

" Yeah but-"

" We're going to the fire temple. Better get some rest."

Link went back to his sleeping bag. He felt like X-Zone is going to murder him in his sleep. He sighed and he felt like he was forced to sleep.

--

**A/N- I don't know any other language besides Tagalog so that is what X-Zone is speaking. Kai- (Ck- eye) **


	12. Goron Visit

**A/N- Ok, here I go. Tagalog is Filipino language and I found my Ipod I don't use. 'cough'. And X-Zone will kill you in your sleep Muhahah. And yeah you can use Sheik with the book. Credits please. Wow this is long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**-- **

When Link woke up he was surprised that X-Zone was still awake.

"Did you sleep at all?" Link asked. He slightly shook his head.

"You can sleep now, I'm awake." He shook his head again.

Kai and Sheik suddenly woke up. Link suddenly realized how hungry he was so he pulled out some bread and fish. He threw some to his friend, who turned around and ate it. Kai also pulled out something from under her cloak, bread, milk, and fish.

" Want milk?" Kai asked the Hero and his companion.

" I do!" Link yelled. Kai threw the bottle at him, he caught it and drank the whole bottle in less than fifteen seconds.

"We should take the Goron shortcut to the temple" Sheik said. Kai blinked at the word 'Goron'.

" What's a Guhrun?"

" They're rock creatures. Don't worry they're friendly" Link said taking a bite out of his bread.

After they ate, they started to walk to where the Gorons live. After ten minute they were there. Kai started to poke a Goron near the entrance which was lying down so it looked like a normal rock. When it stood up she screamed on the top of her lungs and jumped all the way to the bottom floor. "I wonder how she will react if she sees a Zora." Link asked Sheik quietly.

Link looked at X-Zone and he accidentally made eye contact. He felt like multiple swords and spears strike his back. The pain was indescribable, he fell on his stomach and fainted. When he came out of his sleep, they were already at Darunia's door and Kai was poking him with a stick.

"Please stop poking." Link said sitting up.

"Sorry Hero." Kai said braking the stick. The mask had two circles for eyes again but the mouth was a line.

" Please don't call me Hero, I'm Link. And can you take that mask off." Kai blinked

"Sorry can't do that, it's tradition. We must wear a mask when out on a mission. Just imagine this is my face."

" How do we get the door to open." Sheik said getting annoyed.

" I don't know I don't have an ocarina. Do you know Saria's Song? Play it on your harp"

" I don't know it."

"It's Too Too Too, Too Too Too, Too Too toot too do too toot do toot do."

"That was a bad example."

" Let me try." Kai said taking out a piccolo.

Even with some errors Kai made, the door still opened. Kai almost ran out the door when she saw Darunia but X-Zone was blocking the exit.

" Link, you should practice more." Darunia said laughing.

" I didn't do it, she did." Link answered pointing to Kai.

" Well, she did good for a beginner on that song. Anyway, what do you need?"

" Well can we use the entrance behind you to go to the fire temple?"

" Sure, but don't you need a Goron Tunic?"

" Oh yeah! I'll be right back. You guys go on ahead." Link yelled, running to a goron shop.

" What's a Guhrun Tunic?" Kai asked.

" It's Goar-rawn, the tunic doesn't make you feel any heat or get burned." Darunia said.

The three walked to the fire temple entrance and waited for Link. After a couple of minutes, he came and they all went inside.

--

**A/N- This chapter kept me awake the whole night. **


	13. Fire Temple Part 1

**A/N- Ok Keroanne1, I'll give you…Chicken.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**--**

The temple felt hotter since Link went inside. It was like they were in a volcano**.( A/N- oh, wait.) **When they were inside the boss room, Link was sweating like mad even with the Goron Tunic. He fell on his back, breathing heavily. He looked at the three.

"Why am I the only one burning. You don't even have Goron Tunics." Link yelled, his throat dry. Kai and Sheik just shrugged.

" I'm going to die of heat!" Kai got a bottle of water and poured it on Link's face.

"Thanks."

" No problem."

" So how do we get into the secret room."

" Butas sa saheg." X-Zone said looking at one of the holes on the floor.

" Huh? Oh there was magma there when I was fighting Volvagia." Link said standing up. He looked at one of the four holes, all he could see is black but in the very bottom he could see a red glow.

" Hey look at this." Sheik yelled, looking at the wall. Something was written on it.

Jump down in to the abyss.

You can if you insist.

One seems to glow,

Like magma's flow.

The others seems like death,

Like a dragon's breath.

" A dragon's breath is fire." Sheik said looking at one of the holes.

" And so we have to find one that looks like magma?" Kai asked, going to the hole Sheik was at.

" So how do we know which one is the right one?" Link asked. Kai was about to push Sheik down the hole.

" If you push down the right hole, I will kill you. But if it is the wrong one, my spirit will forever haunt you." Sheik said. Kai backed away and started to talk to X-Zone.

" So magma is brighter than fire right?" Link asked. Sheik shook his head.

" They all look the same!"

After a couple of minutes of talking and making suggestions, Link had an idea.

" Ok, someone get a rope and I'll tie it on my waist and if it's the wrong one, pull me up!"

" I think the heat is getting to your head." Sheik said.

Link felt something go around his waist, Link looked behind him. X-Zone's arms were on his side but chains came out of both of his sleeves. _Oh No. He's going to kill me._

" I think it's this one." Kai said pointing the hole next to her. The daring Hero looked at it.

" Anyone else want to tr-" Link was cut off by Kai, she kicked him into the hole!

" Sorry Hero" She yelled.

Link was mad at her for only a couple of minutes. If he didn't jump know one would. After a couple of minutes, he thought the chain would stop because X-Zone ran out but surprisingly, he was still falling. At the end he was in another room.

" Jump down guys. This is the right one" Link yelled. The chains let go of him and went back to X-Zone's sleeves.

" Wow, lucky guess Kai." Sheik said before they jumped down.

--

**A/N- This felt short. X-Zone said holes on the floor and Link guessed that because he was looking at it. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	14. Fire Temple Part 2

**A/N- Fine Keroanne1 I'll give you this cabbage and cherry.**

**Declaimer: I don't own any Zelda character but I own Kai and X-Zone Muhahaha.**

**-- **

The room was square and there was only magma on the corners. It looked like a normal room but Link saw X-Zone take out his two daggers, they were more sharper and longer than Sheik's.

Suddenly four magma giants came out of the magma. They were huge! Their body was made out of rocks but around each rock there was magma. Their mouths were spiked and they had orange eyes.

Link started to attack the one in front of him. Before he could attack, the monster picked him up be the shirt and put him in front of it's face. The Hero was about to stab it in the eye but the creature was too smart for that, it threw him onto a wall that cracked when he hit it. When he fell on the ground, he felt great pain in his back but his anger was rising. He charged at the beast but he got grabbed again. This time it squeezed him and that made Link get angrier. If he died because of this monster, the world will be doomed. He stabbed the rock hand, even if the monster was a rock it still felt it. It growled and let go of Link but he didn't fall on the floor. He kicked it's hand which made Link get a jump boost and landed on the foul creature's head. His sword met his eye, it growled in pain and threw Link onto the ground, hard. His back was killing him but he stabbed the monster's foot that was about to squish him. It fell on his back and Link stabbed it's other eye. An orange diamond formed on it's chest. The green lad didn't care what it was, he got the broken Giant's Knife and struck that in it's chest. The magma beast turned into dust and Link just lay there, tired.

Sheik was having a hard time. The rock creature he was fighting can turn his arms into a knife like rocks. He got hit a couple of times and was bleeding. He jumped on one of it's arms and threw his dagger in it's eye. It growled in pain and cut Sheik on the back. If he gets more cuts, he can die of blood loss. He got one of his chains and jumped on it's arms again. When Sheik was on the magma beast's head, he stabbed the other eye. It fell on it's back but while it was dieing, it cut the murderer on the leg. He was sitting on the monster's chest when he saw a yellow diamond appear. He was too tired to care and broke it with his chain. Sheik walked to Link after he got his dagger back and laid down next to him.

Kai was having fun. Her monster can breath fire but she always managed to dodge it. Her weapon was a crossbow so hitting the first eye was easy. She always laughs when the monster's attacks missed her. She was laughing so much, she didn't see next attack coming. It slammed her head on the wall about three times and cracked her mask. Kai almost fainted but shot the last eye and the thing on it's chest before she did.

X-Zone didn't even have a scratch on him. Chains cam out of his sleeves and tied the monster's hands together. The chains detached from his sleeves and he stabbed the creature with both of his daggers. It was still standing up when a red diamond appeared on it's chest. It freed it's hands and was about to attack X-Zone but he wasn't holding the two daggers. He had a huge, black and white two-handed sword and he cut the beast's legs off, it fell on it's back and he stabbed the diamond. Before it turned to dust, he took a rock out of it's body and put it in his unknown pocket.

X-Zone noticed that Kai fainted, he carried her where the others where. He laid her down and got a bottle with green stuff in it. He gave it to Sheik and pointed at his wounds. He seemed to understand, he got two more bottles with green stuff on it and threw one to Link. He started putting it on his back. X-Zone took of Kai's hood and mask. The two looked, she had black hair that reached half her back and when she opened her eyes, they were green. The two thought she was really pretty even when her head was covered with blood. The white haired man said a lot of words in another language that the two would never understand. Kai started putting in on her head. After a couple of minutes, Link's back was better than ever and Sheik's cuts were healed, the blood disappeared, and the cuts on his suit also disappeared. Kai wasn't bleeding anymore and didn't even feel dizzy.

She looked at her mask and saw that it was cracked, she put it in her pocket and kept her hood down. The Sheikah and the Hylian started at her. X-Zone got the rock from earlier and a golden harp, it was a little bigger than Sheik's. He squeezed the rock and it turned into dust, he put it on his harp.

"What's he doing?" Link asked.

"If he plays a song he can summon a type of monster but he needs it's DNA or something." Kai answered.

" Lets get moving." Sheik said standing up.

" Can we rest for a while?"

" No, in my dream with the Goddesses, they said we have half a year or less before this evil person becomes more powerful than all the sages and their orbs."

" Fine. Let's go."

--

**A/N- wow this is llllllllooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg.**


	15. Fire Temple Part 3

**A/N- Thank you ****xxxchazzixxx ****and Keroanne1 ****for reviewing. 'gives pie'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**--**

Link sighed and opened the door, the room didn't have any magma inside. There was three boulders rolling horizontally from them. The floor was made out of rocks shaped in squares.

"This is easy!" Link said stepping forward. The square rock he just stepped on broke and magma filled the area where it broke.

"Your right it is easy." Kai said. Link looked at her, thinking she was being sarcastic. "Lets go!"

Kai and X-Zone ran very fast that when they reached the boulders, the first square rock they stepped on, just broke. They jumped on top of the three boulders and jumped to the door. The floor near the door didn't break. Link's jaw dropped. Sheik sighed and did the same thing the two did.

"Come on Link" Kai yelled.

" Kai, I was wondering, what kind of people live in Abbreviated again?" Sheik asked.

"Sh-"

" Okay, I'm going to do it." Link interrupted.

He ran as fast as he could but he started to get tired when he reached the boulders. _No I can't slow down, if I do I'm going to get burned._ He ran faster and amazingly dodged the boulders. Link jumped to where the others were and landed on his stomach. Kai and Sheik clapped. He looked at the door, there was another riddle.

He had a good life,

With two kids and a wife.

When he hit a stone,

While out for a little roam,

Everyone thought he was dead

But when he awoke he was in bed.

He ran out the door,

But tripped and landed on the floor.

Everyone saw him and called him Rawn Jone

Not his real name, which was

"So we have to find out his real name?" Kai asked

"Yeah." Link said. " Hey Sheik don't you have _Hyrule's History? _Go check it in there_."_

After a couple of minutes of Sheik checking the eight-thousand page book Kai was getting very annoyed. She took the book and gave it to X-Zone. He closed the book and opened it again, he gave it back to Sheik.

"John Drone, the first person to discover the Gorons." Sheik read out loud. The door opened at the four went inside.

--

**A/N- Wow this is the shortest chapter ever! I wanted a whole chapter about the boss.**


	16. Fire Temple Part 4

**A/N-Thanks again Keroanne1. Um, I'll give you ice cream.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I don't own I don't own ZELDA.**

**--**

The room was entirely made out of magma except the area next to the door. The magma started to rise in the center. It formed a creature with talons and the head was a skull with horns but it only formed to the waist up. There was a yellow diamond on it's chest.

It let out an ear pitching screech. There was some sort of blue energy forming in Kai's right hand, she threw the ball onto the lava. There was now a small area away from the magma. While jumping onto the platform, X-Zone started to play Bolero of Fire with his harp, his face still emotionless. After he was done playing the song, five monster giants they fought earlier came out of the magma. They grabbed the beast and amazingly held it down.

" Come on Link!" Sheik yelled. The green lad just looked at him in confusion but after ten seconds, he finally understood. He got out his bow and arrow with magic in it, whatever he hits will turn to ice. He carefully aimed for the diamond and shot it. X-Zone was playing Bolero of Fire again. This time, some sort of fire snail appeared in front of monster. Link took out his hookshot and shot the snail, when he was on top, he hit the diamond much as he could. After about four hits, the ice broke and it made a loud screech. Link hookshot the floor the three were on. The diamond was now orange. Kai took out her crossbow and tried to shoot the diamond but it blocked it.

The monster was now enraged and pointed it's hands to the four, magma came out from it. They almost got hit by it but Kai made another platform just in time.

" Sheik let me borrow your chain." Link yelled. Sheik did what he was told and Link tied the Master Sword in the end of it. He swung the chain horizontally and it hit it's mark. The monster got hit four times, before it started to block it. The diamond was now red. The monster was now very mad, nothing like before. It growled in frustration. It summoned magma slugs and before the three noticed, it wrapped itself on their legs, burning them. Strangely there were only three slugs so X-Zone sliced the slugs off everyone. They only suffered a first degree burn. The monster growled again in frustration but this time louder.

_It's getting really mad. I should freeze it again. Or I should. No that's the safest way_. Link got out his bow and arrow with the magic again and aimed at the diamond. Since the monster was mad and didn't really pay attention, shooting it was really easy. He started to hit it with the master sword tied on the chain again when it froze. After hitting it six times, the diamond turned black. The ice broke but it fell on it's back, it let out a dying cry and the magma started to disappear. When the monster vanished, there was a black diamond in the middle of the room, X-Zone got it with his chain and squeezed it. He put the dust on his harp, after a couple of seconds the black dots disappeared. They entered the next room and in front of them was the Fire Sphere. Link cautiously grabbed it, but when he did he forgot it was the _Fire_ Sphere. He dropped it but luckily X-Zone caught it with his chain. He gave it back to Link, he put it in his gloved part of his hand. Ta Tah Tah Daa. You obtained the Fire Sphere. It is really hot and it looks like the Forest Sphere, just red. If you look inside it will make you mad.

Link put it in his pocket and the four exited the temple.


	17. Uneasy Night

**A/N-This is going to be long. Ask questions please! And Keroanne1, um, have my electric piano!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Kai sings. It belongs from Bottlecapclock from another site. The one X-Zone sings is from The Fray.**

**--**

The four started to walk back to the goron city. It was getting late.

"Hey Link, do you think the Guhruns can fix my mask." Kai asked.

" Um, well there's a big Goron named Biggoron. I think you can ask him but it will cost you."

"It's ok, I have some rupees."

It cost Kai two hundred and fifty rupees to get her mask fixed, but it was worth it. Biggoron did a really good job, you have to look real close to see the fixed crack. After talking with some of the Gorons and getting some treatment for their burns, they left. They started to walk down the fiery mountain.

"So there's a village below this mountain?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. How can you go on this mountain and not know?" Link answered.

" I used my piccolo. It can teleport anywhere but I have to see it first and since the mountain is big, you know."

" So where are we going next?" Sheik asked.

" We should go to Lake Hylian, I hear they made a new inn."

Kai opened her mouth but they heard a monstrous voice. In front of them were some strange monsters. There were snakes and fire monsters. Kai took out her piccolo and played a song. Link blinked, they were in Lake Hylian.

They went to the inn and got two rooms, it only cost eighty rupees. That wasn't much since they still had three hundred and twenty rupees left. Kai and Link got the room on the right and Sheik and X-Zone got the other side.

Kai played a soothing tune on her piccolo and in a couple of minute, Link fell asleep. Kai smiled softly and blew out the candle. She was feeling unhappy. She started to sing softly.

"Call me papa,

me be who?

So it wasn't me

And I flee a tsunami.

Call me mama.

Hee Hee Hoo.

You leak red hair,

And you eat a spoon fair.

Old love was Winnie Pooh .

I'm only five millions.

There is four people,

He Foreman.

There are people speeding,

Omelet,

Prevail!

He are a big scum net.

Nail!

You scared me,

Watching he slippy meat,

We are relieved,

We forget,

We won't rest without.

A little Tom Fulp,

Burnt up,

More than said,

But bread,

Sheep!"

After she was done she started to giggle. That always made her laugh. X-Zone told it to her before h-.. Guilt was setting in again. They were friends since they was twelve and when the Sheikahs moved next to the Shadower's village. Yet she forgot his real name! _It's my fault he's like this. I know it is._ She thought, but in her heart she knew it wasn't. She saw a green glow in Link's belt pocket that was on the floor. She took it out, it was the Forest Sphere. Kai took it and went back to her bed. She looked at it and it made her feel calm, relaxed, and tired. She yawned, put it back in his pocket and fell asleep.

Link woke up after Kai fell asleep. There was one thing in his mind, boredom. After this quest, X-Zone and Kai will go back where they live and Sheik will return being prince like. He will be stuck being the guard of the castle again which was pretty useless because no one attacks that place! Another thing was, why was he called X-Zone? _I doubt that's his real name, I mean what kind of name is that? _He sighed, and went back to sleep.

Sheik woke up and started to think, what happened to his real parents and his best friend. He never got to say goodbye to them. He should of learned where the secret escape route ended and go there to see if they are still alive. If he was king, he could make people search for another living Sheikah, or an easier way is to ask X-Zone. What if they were all dead besides three? Sheik sighed and went back to sleep.

X-Zone was sitting on his bed, he was the only one who hasn't slept. He remembered something about someone close to him dieing but he didn't remember who but he still knows the feeling. He got a weird potion from his pocket and put it on Sheik. This made Sheik deaf until morning. He took out his harp and strummed some of the wires before he started to sing. His voice was like normal, not higher than before, and was still emotionless.

" Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life."

**--**

**A/N- wow. Anyways I think you should watch the How to Save a Life music video to know how X-Zone is feeling. **


	18. The Note

**A/N- Wow that was a really long review Keroanne1 and yeah I like how to save a life. I don't know when I will have them have a flash back…… Side note just today someone smashed my mom's car window and took her wallet. My brother is scared to death. **

**Disclaimer- Me no own.**

**--**

Link woke up lazily, he looked at the other bed, Kai was still sleeping. He checked Sheik's room, Sheik was asleep but X-Zone was gone. He walked outside and saw X-Zone sitting near a cliff that overlooks the water. He had two green balls on one had and was twirling it. Link dived into a nearby bush. _I know this guy is evil, I just know it._

Just then a brown lizard thing standing on it's rear legs appeared in front of him. It was about as tall as Link and only wore brown shoulder pads.

" Th-This is from my m-master." It said looking at the piece of paper, he gave it to X-Zone. While he was reading it the lizard looked really worried. He looked up from the piece of paper and stood up. He kicked the reptile of the ledge, and sat back down. Kai came out of no where and sat next to X-Zone, he quickly put the piece of paper in his pocket. Three seconds later, Sheik came out of the inn.

" Hey, has anyone seen Link?" Sheik asked the two.

" He's in the bush behind us." X-Zone said, his voice sent chills down Link's and Sheik's spines. Wait a second.. Link stood up from his bush.

"When did you learn how to speak Hylian? The three shouted. Kai in confusion, Sheik in wonder, and Link in anger. X-Zone ignored them.

" I'm going to read my book now." Sheik said walking away. He just woke up and he felt like this day is going to get very strange.

" I'm going to rest Kai said." Kai said, also walking away.

" Yeah me too." Link said following the two. Kai opened the door to the inn.

" Wait Kai." Link said

" Yeah?"

" Why is his name X-Zone?"

"Uh. Hey have you noticed that your shoes are still clean even when we walked in the rocky mountain?" Link looked at his shoes, they were dirty.

"No the-" Kai wasn't in front of him anymore. He sighed and went inside, he just got a brilliant idea.

"SHEIK!" Link yelled when he opened the door to his room.

" What?" Sheik answered annoyed.

" Well you see, X-Zone got a piece of paper from a lizard monster so I want to know what it says so can I stay here and steal it?"

" Fine, just don't disturb me. But he will probably sense you presents."

" It's okay."

That night X-Zone went straight to his bed, he was exhausted, he's been training all day. He put a neatly folded piece of paper in the table next to the bed and looked out the window. Link came out under the bed and grabbed the paper, he quickly yet quietly went ouy of the room.

" Why didn't you stop him?" Sheik asked. X-Zone ignored him.

" What's this?" Link asked from the other room. " Is this Showdowen writing?"

" Yeah, it says don't steal?" Link's jaw droped he knew what it meant.

X-Zone took out the piece of paper the Lizard gave him. He read it.

_I know of your pass, don't try to hide it. Others might have forgotten but I still remember. I was there, I saw what you did and I know you can do it again. Don't help those idiots, help me become the new dark ruler of the earth! _

_From,_

_The new ruler of the world._

He ripped the paper, lit it on fire and threw it out the window. He watched it burn and sink in the water.

--

**A/N- I was tired and HOT when I wrote this so expect some mistakes. **


	19. Bad Mood

**A/N- Thank you Keroann1 for your review, it meant a lot. So I'll give this DS. I need ideas so please post some on your review, please. And check out my new poll.**

**--**

Link woke up in annoyance, tomorrow they have to go to the Water Temple. Memories of Morpha, water levels, and Ruto. Kai got up and was about to exit the room.

"Hey Kai." Link said.

"What?" Kai answered harshly.

"Why is he-" Kai slammed the door before he finished. She was in a bad mood.

_Maybe I was too harsh on Link. _She thought. _Nah he'll be fine. _

Link looked at the red glow in his pocket. _Why will it make you mad? Is there a reason? _Kai came into the room and sat on her bed, she was twirling the two green balls on her hand. Link sat down next to her.

" What's wrong" Link asked softly.

" Go away!"

"Come on tell me. I'm the Hero, I have to help everyone!"

" The Goddesses told me something, and I accidentally looked at the Fire Sphere. Just let me borrow the Forest Sphere."

"Okay."

Kai raced out of the room, thirty minutes passed and she didn't return. Link sighed and went to Sheik's room. Kai was sitting on X-Zone's bed and X-Zone was asleep! Sheik was doing something with his chain.

" He fell asleep thanks to the orb. He didn't even use the hour glass." Kai said smiling.

" You know what I'm hungry, I'm going to buy some food." Link said, leaving the room.

" What hourglass?" Sheik asked after Link left.

" What hourglass?"

" You said X-Zone didn't use the hourglass."

" No I didn't."

" Yeah you did." Kai's left hand made a gray glow.

" Oh goddesses there's a snake behind you!'

" No there isn't." Sheik looked behind him. There was a snake. A gray, long, fat snake. Kai quickly walked out of the room, when she did the snake disappeared. _Clever. _Sheik thought.

Twenty five minutes later, Kai came back to the room and Sheik was still doing something with his chain. Just then Link walked in.

" He's still asleep?" Link asked.

" Yup." The two said in unison.

Link threw two pieces of bread to Kai and a piece of fish to Sheik. Sheik caught it with his chain and turned around. Link got out an apple, grapes and banana. After they were done eating, Kai sighed.

"Okay, I guess it's time to wake him up." Kai said going behind X-Zone.

" Yeah, why are you being scared over it." Sheik said.

" You'll see but first, Sheik lie down and Link lie down on the floor." The two did what they were commanded.

" Ok here we go." Kai said. She tapped X-Zone's shoulder, he got out a giant red scythe and swung it. If someone was standing up, their heads will be chopped off.

"Wow." The two said. X-Zone sat up.

" You know, it's getting late I'm going to go now." Link said going to the door.

" Yeah me too." Kai said also going to the door. Sheik took out his book, and X-Zone was twirling the green balls again.

" So what are those green balls for?" Link asked Kai while walking back to their room.

" There for stress and to get relaxed or just for fun."

The two went straight for their beds, Link already fell asleep. _I hope the Goddesses are wrong. _Kai thought and went to sleep."

_--_

**A/N- What the Goddesses said to Kai is going to be in the sequel. Yes I'm making a sequel and you can't stop me.**


	20. Zora Visit

**A/N- Well what the Goddesses said to Kai **_**might **_**be in the sequel. And I just noticed how short chapter sixteen was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, the Zoras, Link, Sheik, Ruto, and Lord Jabu-Jabu. **

**--**

"No! You can't make me go! I hate the water temple!." Link shouted, Sheik was dragging him by the feet. It was only Link, Sheik, and Kai. X-Zone stood behind because he hates getting wet even though he knows how to swim and that the Hero can't rely on others but Kai persisted that she should go.

" Quit acting like a child." Sheik said, having a hard time pulling his friend.

" Great, now you sound like Zelda!." Sheik almost dropped his feet.

" Please, shut up!" Kai yelled annoyed.

They used the shortcut and when they were inside Zora's Domain, Kai sighed and quickly got out of the water. Link couldn't help but snicker.

"LINK!" Ruto yelled and gave Link a lung crushing hug.

" Uh, Ruto, I don't think he can breathe." Sheik said.

" Oh hey, Sheik, who's this?" she dropped Link.

" I'm Kai."

"Hello, well you better get going, your running out of time. Who knows when the evil mastermind will start sending an army of monsters to destroy Hyrule."

"Fine, we'll have to do some things first.." Link said getting up.

Link borrowed two hundred rupees from Sheik and bought a Zora Tunic. Sheik visited Lord Jabu-Jabu and Kai started to get use to the Zoras.

In the end, Link got a Zora Tunic and caught four fishes, Sheik gained knowledge on what types of monsters there are beyond the boss room and Kai got a silver scale by diving down the waterfall.

They left Zora's Domain and went to the island where the temple is below it. The three dove down but they saw a huge boulder was blocking the entrance. Out of nowhere, Lord Jabu-Jabu came and started to hit the boulder with it's tail. It took about fifteen minutes before he broke the boulder because it was really big.

" Ok. I finally broke the boulder." Lord Jabu-Jabu said panting.

"Thank you Lord Jabu-Jabu." Sheik said from the island.

" Yeah thanks." Link mumbled.

The three went in the water again and Lord Jabu-Jabu swam away. Link sighed and pulled out his hookshot, he pulled out the diamond thing that was on top of the temple's entrance. Link sighed again and the three went inside.

--

**A/N- Well this is about as long as chapter fifteen. I'm going to read some fanfics to get ideas. **


	21. Water Temple Part 1

**A/N-Thanks Keroanne1, yeah Ruto is creepy. Sheik got his money from the tournament in Kakariko Village and do you know how many times Link asked/begged. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**--**

In the boss room where Link fought Morpha, the three were having a hard time finding the door. It was either on top of or the sides of the square prism thing or the corners of the room. Kai was hitting the sides of the square prism with her crossbow when she heard a hollow sound. She looked around for a doorknob and noticed it was on the bottom. She opened it and all she could see was darkness.

" Hey guys, I think I found it." Kai yelled, the two came over. Link walked in but fell in hole the three couldn't see. Later they heard a splash, Kai and Sheik shrugged and jumped in. The two landed right on top of Link, underwater he saw wormlike creatures coming out of the ground.

"Get out of the water!" He yelled, quickly swimming to the dry area next to the locked door, the others followed. A worm like creature landed in front of them, it growled which showed it's fang like teeth. It tried to attack but it missed and splattered on the door.

"Not the brightest enemy." Sheik murmured. Twenty more jumped out of the water and landed right in front of them. Link got out his Megaton Hammer and squashed them but he missed one. It landed on the back of Sheik's left hand.

"Ahh, get it off!" He yelled trying to pull it out. Fire appeared in one of Kai's hand and she put it on the worm thing. It let out a shriek and jumped back into the water. Sheik's hand had a bite mark on it and was covered with blood.

"Ew, sucks to be you right now." Link said, the two looked at him. "Well it does."

Suddenly the worm thing came out of the water, five times it's normal size and with arms and legs. The teeth were very long and a snake like tongue was sticking out it's open mouth. The three stared at it with horror.

It ran towards them but they luckily dodged it. They started to swim deeper but Sheik was leaving a trail of blood, the worm thing went after him. Kai and Link suddenly turned around, Link got out his bow and arrow with fire magic on it, Kai got out her crossbow, the arrow looked a lot sharper than usual. They fired when it opened it's mouth, the arrows went right through it's skin. It fell to the ground making the water a little greenish. Bubbles came out from Kai's mouth part of her mask, they started to swim up.

"Eww, that was so gross." Kai said going to the dry spot.

"Agreed." Link and Sheik said in unison. Sheik looked at his hand, it was still bleeding and it started to burn.

"Here." Kai said, throwing a bottle she got under her cloak, it had white stuff in it. "Try not to use all of it. It's very powerful and X-Zone only gave me one." He put some on his wound, the bite disappeared like magic but blood was still all over his hand.

" Thanks." He said throwing it back.

Link noticed that the door wasn't locked anymore, he opened it and they went inside.

--

**A/N- I have a problem imagining ahead, so probably near the end or the end it will be epic. **


	22. Water Temple Part 2

**A/N- Thanks Keroanne1 and Archsage Soren. Yeah I know Sheik and Zelda are the same person. And I can't think of why they were separated…… because I made them like that? I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now.**

**--**

The room had land in the left and right sides but there was water in the middle. It was really dark and strangle lights were in the water. Sheik noticed that there were torches around the room, Link got out his bow and arrow with the fire magic again and shot all of them. The room was now lit but the light in the water disappeared and Kai saw that the door was locked. The three waited for the fire to burn out, when it did, Sheik got out his chain and put it on the water. After a couple of seconds, he pulled it out, the chain was wrapped around a fifteen foot eel with red and yellow lights on it. It looked at them and opened it's mouth, it was ten times the size it was before. It could eat one of them in one bite!

"Oh Goddesses!" The three yelled, stepping back. Link boldly stabbed the eel's mouth with his sword.

" Show off." Kai mumbled. She got her crossbow and fired at one of the lights but when the arrow touched it, it bounced off. Red, blue, and green lights came out of the water and when it got close to the three, they realized it was a jellyfish. Link tried to hit it with his sword but the blade bounced off.

" What the-" Link said shocked. Kai shot it with her crossbow but it bounced off too. Sheik threw his needles but they also bounced off.

" Oh goddesses, die already!" Kai and Link shouted in unison. Sheik got out his chain and grabbed the creature with it. He threw onto a wall and it made a strange splat.

" Hey Link, do you have any water bombs?" Kai asked.

"No."

"Do you have any bombs?"

" Yeah."

" Give me one." Link handed one over. The bomb started to glow blue.

"Sheik, use your chain to place the bomb away from us so hopefully none of those creatures can land on us." Link quickly lit the bomb and gave it to Sheik, who threw the bomb with his chain. After a couple of seconds, the bomb exploded, water and more strange fishes went everywhere. The ones that landed in front of them were killed and the others were mostly died.

"Good thinking Kai." Sheik said. _Maybe I am helping them too much. _Kai thought.

Suddenly a thirty foot black eel with wings came out of the water. It had a lot of white lights on it's body and it's teeth were five inches long. The eel made an ear pitching screech, if it was a little louder it could of made their ears bleed.

Link jumped on it and repeatedly slashed it. It started to shake violently but he held tight, it started to flap it's wings and that made Link let go and land in the water. Sheik was going to help but Kai stopped him.

"I want to see if he can beat it without our help." Sheik nodded. Link surfaced and looked at the two. _Why aren't they helping? _The creature grabbed him by his shirt with it's teeth, and started to shake him. He was getting angry, he stabbed it's lower jaw but it still didn't let go. Link noticed that he can probably hookshot the ceiling. He took out the hookshot and fired at the ceiling, the area near the neck of the tunic was ripped off but at least he was safe. The eel below tried to bite him but it didn't succeed. Link got an idea but it was risky. When it opened it's mouth, Link let go of the ceiling and when he was inside the beast, he started to slash everything. After it was dead, he slashed his way out. Luckily the water washed away most of the green stuff on it.

" Congratulations. You beat it without our help." Kai said clapping.

"Thanks, can you give me the bottle with the white stuff."

" You don't look hurt." She stopped clapping

" Come on. Lets go to the next room."

Link lit all of the torches again, on the far side, a bridge formed. They crossed it and went to the next room.

--

**A/N- ok, time to stop. **


	23. Water Temple Part 3

**A/N- Thank you xShadowXMasterx, I'll give you a cookie. This chapter might be short but who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sheik and Link. Thank you goodbye.**

**--**

In this room, there were weird looking monsters. They had two fingers, two toes, a misshaped head with green eyes, and they were made out of water.. There were only five and when they saw them, they started running towards them. Link stated hitting them with his sword but it went through them. Kai made fire come out of the ground below the water beast. After the fire was gone, the water creatures were now half their regular size and there was a lot of steam. They sucked in the steam and was their regular size again.

" How do defeat them Hero." Kai asked shaking Link.

" Uh. Trap them in a bottle?" The two glared at him. "I don't know."

" Well, think of something."

" Why are they just looking at us?" Sheik asked pointing at the creatures. One of them shrugged and made a weird sound. They suddenly started throwing water balls at them. Even if it was only water, it hurt. Link got out his shield and blocked most of the water, he went in front of his two friends.

"You know Link." Kai began. "I hate this temple now."

"Yeah me too." Sheik said sounding bored.

" Well now's not the time." Link shouted, acting serious. Strangely he felt more pressure on his shield. He looked on what the creatures were doing, they were now shooting water at him and a lot of it. The room was filling up with water.

" Think of something!" Kai shouted.

" I got it!" Link shouted suddenly. " Just fight the others for me." The two looked confused. He started walking forward, holding his shield with two hands. When he got close enough, he threw the Fire Orb at one of the water beast, it got stuck on it's body. They stopped shooting and looked at it, when the creature with the orb started shrinking, Link attacked. The others were about to hit him but Kai and Sheik attacked them first. Steam filled the room but the monsters were too busy fighting to suck it in and these type of monsters don't breathe. After repeating the same thing four times, all of the water creatures were gone. He put the Fire Orb back in his pocket.

" Finally!" Link shouted, pumping his fists.

" Good job Link, I thought you'd never know how defeat it." Kai said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, why is the door still locked?" Sheik said.

" What?" Kai and Link yelled. The two looked at it, it was indeed locked. Link got out his Lens of Truth and looked around the room. No key or chest.

" I'll look at the other rooms." He said.

" I'll stay here."

"Me too."

" Sorry for asking again but what kind of people live in Abbreviated again?" Sheik asked after Link left.

" She-" They heard a crack. Kai looked at the ground, the bottle with the healing potion was all over the floor. She sighed

" Well we better not injure ourselves too badly."

" We hardly get injured, but when we do, it is really bad." Kai sighed again.

After twenty minuets, Link came back with a key. Neither of them asked where he got it. He unlocked the door and the two went inside, Sheik got the chain again before going inside.

--

**A/N- ootupcs. This is going to be the boss but I jumbled the word. **


	24. Water Temple Part 4

**A/N- Thanks again xShadowXMasterx. Wlel I tinhk you have a piont, I souhld of siad tocsupo. Did anyone understand that? In the previous room, Link checked the dead eel. I need ideas so please post some in your review. **

**Disclaimer: I Dno't own Lnik or Seihk. **

**--**

There was a stone octopus in the middle of the room, it was about the size of three and a half Links. The three got out their weapons, thinking it was an enemy, they were right. The octopus opened it's eyes and growled loudly, Link got out his bow and arrow. He tried to hit it's eye but the arrow bounced off.

"Maybe you should hit it's arms." Sheik suggested.

"That's very risky." Kai said.

"Might as well try it." Link sighed.

"Fine." Link said.

He ran to the octopus, slashing it's arms, it growled and grabbed him. The eight armed creature started to squeeze him, Kai quickly made fire below the octopus but it was too smart for that. Using it's seven arms, it hung on the walls. Four arms on the left wall, three arms on the other. Sheik noticed an open beak below it, he took out his needles and threw them inside. It made a shriek and fell down onto the fire. Kai noticed that Link was still in one of the tentacles, she quickly dismissed the fire. The octopus threw Link onto a wall near the two, he fainted.

" So we have to hit the beak?" Kai asked.

" No, you have to hit inside it's mouth."

Kai made fire below the octopus again but it put it's arms on the wall again. Sheik was about to hit it's mouth but he noticed it was closed. The fire suddenly disappeared and Kai collapsed. Sheik ran to her.

" Using magic is very exhausting." Kai said panting. The eight armed creature raised an arm trying to squish them but Sheik noticed it. He quickly grabbed Link and Kai and ran to the corner, the only place the octopus has a hard time reaching.

"I have eight paralyzing arrows, that doesn't use magic." Kai said panting.

" I think heat can still hurt it, if you paralyze it use still have to use fire." Sheik said looking at the creature.

"I can probably use it one last time."

Kai got out her crossbow and hit all of the octopus's arms. She used the fire spell one last time for about thirty seconds before fainting. It stopped screeching and grabbed the fainted two.

_Good thing I'm still conscious. _Sheik stabbed one of the arms but was caught himself. Still having the dagger, he stabbed the arm that was holding him and the one that was holding Link. He quickly grabbed Link after he fell on the floor and put him in a corner.

Now he had to get Kai. He dodged a tentacle and grabbed his dagger that was on the floor. Sheik almost got his other dagger but the octopus grabbed him before he did. He stabbed the arm again and threw his dagger at the tentacle that was holding Kai. He quickly got her and put her with Link.

_Now how do I destroy this thing. _He noticed that the octopus's arms didn't have any wounds, even after he stabbed and Link slashed it. He had an idea, Zelda showed him some magic, he hit it with lightning. It fell down on it's back, Sheik quickly ran to it picking up his daggers along the way. When he was in front of the eight armed creature, he stabbed it's mouth. After he did, he can tell it was dying but before it died, it picked him up and threw him to the high ceiling. It watched him fall unmercifully to the ground before dying. Link groaned and sat up.

"Uh.. What happened?" Link said rubbing his head. He looked at Kai who was next to him.

" Oh my goddesses! Wake up!" He started shaking her. She groaned slightly.

" What?" She said sitting up.

" What happened to you?"

" I used too much magic. That takes a lot of energy."

"So who defeated it?"

" I think Sheik did."

"So whe- Oh my goddesses Sheik!" He finally noticed him. The two ran to their friend.

" He's unconscious, it looks like he broke or cracked something."

" Come on, lets get out of here."

" Yeah, lets go." The two grabbed him and quickly made their way to the door.

--

**A/N- I thought this would be way longer. Darn.**


	25. Confusion

**A/N- Aw xShadowXMasterx, you revealed parts of the sequel….Er, I didn't say anything.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**--**

X-Zone was fighting Giant Deku Scrubs when he saw the three walking. He threw a dagger at the last living Deku and went inside. Seconds later, the three went in his room and placed Sheik on a bed.

"_Is he all right?" A black haired women in her late thirties asked, looking at a twelve year old boy. _

" _Yeah , he only sprained his ankle." __Another boy said also twelve years old. He had blonde hair._

" _So explain to me, young man. What happened to him?"_

" _I was just minding my own business when I saw him trip on something and fall on a cuckoo." She thought for a moment._

" _Fine, you may leave." The boy was about to open the door. The other blonde placed his hand on his shoulder. _

" _Hey, thanks for helping me get away from the cuckoos." _

"_No problem. Your aunt worries too much."_

"_Tell me about it."_

X-Zone blinked and noticed a doctor was now inside the room._ What just happened? That was strange. _

"He cracked his spine, it will take about a month for it to heal." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Link said. Kai handed the man forty five rupees. X-Zone got up from his bed and placed a bottle on the table next to where Sheik lay.

"Now it will only take two days" he said without emotion, yet it sounded deadly. He left the room after that. Link looked at the bottle, there was yellow stuff in it and it looked like it was shining.

"Well better put this stuff on his back." Kai said looking at Sheik After putting it on his back, the two went outside.

"Link, I think you need some training." Kai said suddenly.

"Pshh. Yeah right, I'm the Hero."

"Don't get cocky." She took her crossbow and shot it at Link. He barely dodged it.

" Hey!"

" See. If I did that to X-Zone he would of caught it."

"Why do you always talk about him!" She turned around.

"It's complicated. You can start training tomorrow." She started walking away.

" Wait Kai." She ignored him and continued walking.

"It's complicated?" He went back to the inn to check on Sheik. To his surprise he was awake. He was leaning on the wall.

" What happened?" he asked.

" Well, Kai and I saw you unconscious in the temple."

" Now I remember, the octopus threw me on the ceiling." Link went back to his room, lying down on his bed. He didn't see Kai, also he hadn't see X-Zone since the doctor came. Suddenly the door opened, it was Kai.

" Do you know where X-Zone is?" Link asked.

" Why?"

" Just wondering."

"He's training." She went to her bed and fell asleep. He stayed up for a couple more minutes before falling asleep himself.

--

**A/N- They talk a lot in this chapter. I should read more fanfics instead of playing The Impossible Quiz. **


	26. Training

**A/N- Thanks Keroanne1 for reviewing four times all at once. Cool, what kind of Legend of Zelda Manga was it? Well Sheik isn't paralyze because…Never mind it's a long story. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**--**

Link woke up by the constant poking on his head. He opened his eyelids slightly to see Kai poking him with her crossbow.

"Go away." Link said sinking his head in a pillow.

" You need training, remember." Link stayed silent.

" I heard that you use to have an annoying fairy." He started to snore quietly.

" Hey! Listen! Watch Out!" Link fell out his bed.

" Okay, okay." he said standing up to face a smiling mask thing.

Link got his hat, sword and other items, Kai got more arrows before they left. They went outside and started training just a couple of feet away from the front of the inn.

" You have to expect the unexpected Link." Kai said pointing to the sky, her back facing Link.

" What do you mean?"

" It means that someone can ambush you and you have to be prepared for it." She suddenly turned around with a loaded crossbow and shot it at Link. He dodged it fully expecting it.

" Oops, sorry." Kai said. He had a feeling that she wasn't talking to him. He turned around and jumped a little when he saw X-Zone. He had the arrow on his hand. The white haired fellow slightly nodded his head to say 'it's ok for shooting an arrow at me.' He walked past the two and while walking away, the green and black teens stared at him until he was out of sight.

Link looked at the sky hearing a strange whistling sound and saw sharp ice coming down at him, he took out his shield and rolled on his back. His chest and head was safe but his legs weren't, the ice hit him there. He sat up after it stopped and was about to pull the ice out of his legs but it turned to water. Link looked at the masked female.

"Sorry. Anyway it wasn't that sharp so you'll be fine." He looked at his legs, they didn't hurt much.

"You could of just ran away from it or stood up and put your shield above your head."

" Okay fine." he said standing up.

"Lets try practicing on horseback, where's your horse?"(**A/N- I haven't mentioned her for a long time.) **

"In the inn's stable."

"Go get him."

"She's a girl." he said while walking to the stable. After getting her out of the stable, they started training right away. Kai tried to shoot Link and he blocked it with his sword. After thirty minutes of doing that they moved on.

" You did really good at that one. Next, try to fight me." She said pointing at herself.

" We just did that."

" This time I'll use a sword. I'm not really good with blades so I'll get practice too." Link got out his Master Sword and Kai got out a regular sword. Kai tried to hit him first but the Hero easily dodged it. She ducked still making their blades touch and tripped Link with her leg. He quickly got back to his feet and tried to stab her, she barely dodged it._ She's not really good at dodging_ the green clad thought and that made him have an idea. He started to swing his sword at her repeatedly, Kai had a hard time dodging them and fell on her back. The blonde put the tip of his sword near her throat.

"Good job Link." Kai said, Link put his sword back in it's sheath. She stood up and saw X-Zone walking towards the inn in the distance.

" Hi X-Zone." she said when he got close to the two.

"You lost to Link?" He said coolly.

" Yeah, he needs training. You should fight him." The male nodded. He got out a thin sword with a blue handle. The Hero put his shield in front of him, getting ready for an attack. He blinked and felt something on his back, he turned around to see X-Zone. The tip of his sword was on Link's back. _How'd he? _

Kai looked at the sky, it was getting late, the three went inside the tall building. The three went to their rooms and slept.

--

**A/N- Here you have it. If anyone is wondering, Sheik slept all day because if he moved the damage on his spine could get worst. **


	27. Kakariko

**A/N- Thanks Karoanne1. Anyone know any good songs?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda…Or wayward my son.**

**--**

"Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be peace when you are done.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more."

Link woke up from someone singing, he covered his head with a pillow to make it a little quieter. It didn't work. He threw a pillow at the source of the noise.

"Hey, what did I do?" Link sat up to look at what was talking. He saw a grey wolf sitting on the window, Kai was petting it.

"Who are you?"

" My name is Kheino, I want to help the Hero as much as I can. I can only help you once so listen up.

" Okay."

" Most of the monsters are in the middle of Hyrule. Most of them are more bronze than brains but some are known to be very clever. The castle they couldn't enter, Kokiri Forest they don't know about, Lon Lon Ranch had high gates, The desert I don't know, and Kakariko Village I guess is the only village with monster."

" How do you know theses things?" Kai asked.

" Well I wanted to help the Hero somehow."

" Thanks for the information." Link said standing up.

" No problem." And with that, he jumped out the window.

" Lets go to Kakariko." After waking up the other two, they went outside to where Epona was. Link hopped on her and helped Sheik get on.

" Are you sure you'll be fine? Your back is not fully healed."

"I'll be fine."

" Epona can only carry three people, someone has to walk."

" I'll walk." X-Zone said.

" Okay, we'll wait for you." The horseman kicked the mare on her side and they were off. They saw some monsters along the way so Link killed them with his bow and arrow, Kai with her crossbow, and Sheik with his needles. When the three were near the stairs leading to Kakariko Village, Link was surprised to see X-Zone leaning on a wall next to the sign._ How'd he- never_ mind I don't want to know.

After climbing the stairs, Kai and Link noticed the wolf was right. All of the houses are damaged but not destroyed and some were even on fire. All of the plants were dead and metal peanut shaped statues were everywhere. Everyone took out their weapons except X-Zone.

* * *

_Screams can be heard everywhere and fire can be seen on every house_.

"_Find your brother!" A man yelled, he had light blonde hair and was holding a sword.. "Get out of here! Don't worry about me."_

"_But-" A twelve year old kid with a grey short and black pants began but was quickly interrupted ._

"_Get out of here now!"_

* * *

" X-Zone, get your weapon out." Link shouted. The emotionless man glanced at him and put one of his arms in front of him. He suddenly clenched his hand, Sheik looked ahead of him and saw all the peanut statues were squished. Link's and Sheik's jaw dropped. Kai went to one of the houses and knocked.

"Go away!" a voice yelled from inside.

" We come in peace." the door opened slightly, after the housekeeper saw them he fully opened the door.

" Oh you're the Hero!" The man said shaking Link's hand. He looked like he was twenty and had black hair.

" You may stay here if you want."

"Thank you." Sheik said bowing but that made his back hurt a lot. He yelled and fell on his stomach, Link and Kai carried him to a bed that was only couple inches away from the door. Most of the other furniture was destroyed. The man gave them some bread and gave them some cloth so they can sleep on the floor.

"Thank you so much." Link said.

"No problem, I'm just happy to assist the Hero and that you and your friends killed all the monsters." The Hero glanced at Sheik.

"Where are you going to sleep."

"Don't worry. I have an extra bed. I was planning on replacing that one." It was getting late so everyone fell asleep except X-Zone and Sheik. The white haired man was just sitting down on his piece of cloth and the other sheikah was reading _Hyrule's History_ on the bed. He flipped a page and was shocked to see X-Zone's name. While reading it, his eyes started to widen. _That's impossible_!

--

**A/N- I'll stop here. **


	28. Help from the Villagers

**A/N- Thanks Keroanne1. I didn't really do a good edit on the last chapter because my brother and cousin was watching Avatar: the Last Airbender. They were very annoying. **

**Disclaimer: It's the twenty-eighth chapter, I think you should get it by now.**

**--**

Sheik woke up and noticed he was the first one awake, besides X-Zone. He wasn't anywhere inside the house so the Sheikah guessed he was outside or something. He stood up and stretched, his back didn't hurt anymore. _Finally my back stopped hurting. I wonder why it was hurting in the first place. Maybe I broke something when the octopus threw me. _Kai suddenly sat up from the floor and yawned.

"Looks like your spine healed." She said looking at Sheik. " I bet your wondering why your back was hurting in the first place. A doctor said you cracked your spine." Sheik opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

" I bet your also wondering how your back healed so quickly. X-Zone gave you a very strong potion. Without it, your spine would of healed in two months." She stood up and opened the door. " I know later on you are going to ask me what kind of people live in Abbreviated, Sheikahs live there." She said without looking at him and with that she closed the door behind her. Sheik mad a small smile, the Sheikahs can't be close to dieing out if there's a village full of them.

Kai looked at the sky, gray clouds covered the sun. The day felt gloomy like someone just died. She looked at one of the burning houses, X-Zone was extinguishing the flames with water magic. She smiled softly and noticed that there were more people outside than yesterday, one approached her.

"Thanks for destroying those monsters." A lady said.

"No problem."

" You're the Hero's friend am I right?" Kai shook her head. " I'll give you a tip. I learned that most of the monster that dwell in the Shadow Temple are venomous."

"Thank you." The lady smiled and walked away. Sheik and Link came out of the house moments later. All of the villagers thanked them and shook their hands, some even gave them very helpful tips about the Shadow Temple or gave them food.

" Are you sure you want to give me your food?" Link asked after a lady gave him a piece of bread and an apple.

" It's no problem. I know Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. I bet she will be more than happy to give us some food."

" Thank you." He went back to the house the man let them stay in.

" There is one room filled with snakes in the Shadow Temple." A man told Sheik.

" How do you know this?"

" A Sheikah named Impa wrote a book about a secret room in the temple. I told some others, that's why they know about it. Unfortunately, a monster burned my house with the book inside."

" Thank you for the information." He went back inside the house and was surprised to see the three inside.

" Lets go to the next temple." He said. Link and Kai nodded. They thanked the house keeper and was about to enter the graveyard. X-Zone saw an image of a tombstone, it had some words engraved on it but it was too blurry for him to read what it said. A rose was also engraved below the blurry words, he blinked and the image disappeared. He noticed that they reached the wooden fence, beyond that was the Shadow Temple. Sheik suddenly turned around and kneeled in front of a tombstone, the others followed. It read: _R.I.P Lisa Asil We will never forget you. _Below that was a rose engraved on the stone.

"She was my friend when I was a child." Sheik said getting up and putting a hand on top of the rock. X-Zone looked at it, he knew this from somewhere. Maybe when he was younger. The four climbed the fence and went inside the dark temple.

--

**A/N- Uh.. Hi.**


	29. Shadow Temple Part 1

**A/N- Yeah I watched the avatar thing too Keroanne1 but too bad it's all over! The A/N at the end of the chapter is a spoiler. I don't know what else to write down there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, yet. **

**--**

Inside the dark, eerie temple, there were more spiders than usual. Even Bongo Bongo's drum had some.

"Wow, Impa really let this temple go." Link said after killing the last spider on the drum.

"Yeah." Sheik said quietly that the Hero almost didn't hear. They started looking for a door or a riddle on the wall.

"Maybe there's something under the leather floor." Kai said after looking and finding nothing for ten minutes. Link unsheathed his sword and made a big cut on the drum but it suddenly dissolved and the four fell in.

They on a very hard floor and unfortunately for Link, the three landed on top of him. Everyone noticed it was very dark that they couldn't even see their hands in front of them. Kai bumped something and it felt like wood, she used her magic to light it. The room was still dark but not as dark as before. The mask wearing teen noticed the thing she lit was a torch and that there was another one next to it. After lighting two more torches, half the room was lit. The room was flat and it looked like there wasn't anything dangerous inside.

"There's a trap around here somewhere. Someone go to the dark side." Link said. X-Zone threw a dagger to the unseen side of the room, they heard a hissing sound. Suddenly a bunch of white snakes with red eyes started slithering towards them. Sheik started to hit them with his daggers but there was too many of them. Link got out some Deku Nuts and threw some at the reptiles, now they were stunned and easier to kill. When they weren't stunned anymore, the Hero and his friends started attacking far range. After killing one hundred snakes, there were no more.

" Thank goddesses." Link said panting and falling on his back. X-Zone still looked concerned. Well Kai thought so anyway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Suddenly a brown, thirty foot, two headed snake appeared out of the darkness. X-Zone jumped on the monster and started stabbing it with a katana. It tried to shake him off but he held on tight. Kai started shooting it's eyes and mouth, but she mostly misses and when she does hit the snake, she never hit's her mark. X-Zone reached it's back and the two heads tried to bite him. Now that it was distracted, Link got his bow and arrow with the light magic and shot it's heart. The snake growled and landed on it's back, luckily the white haired teen jumped on the reptile's head before it fell to the ground. X-Zone knew the snake was still alive and was just stunned so he stabbed it's chest with his sword. It growled again and turned to sand. He took out his harp and put the sand on it. The three went to where he stood and Kai noticed there were torches near the wall. She lit it and noticed there was a some writing on the wall and a door next to it. It read:

_To open the door,_

_Hit it trhee tmies_

_Tehn push it _

_Tehn pull. _

"To open the door, hit it three times then push then pull?" Link said taking out his sword. Link did the first two but didn't know how to pull it, there wasn't any handle. Sheik got out his chain and put it through a hole the Hero didn't see and started pulling it.

His chain broke but the door opened.

--

**A/N- I didn't like the first part of this chapter and I really need to make it longer. **

**Spoiler: Next chapter they fight a dark dragon and no it's not the boss. And the chapter after that someone gets poisoned.**


	30. SHadow Temple Part 2

**A/N-Thank you for the review Keroanne1. Every time I hear How to Save a Life I think about X-Zone. It's a curse! I didn't check this chapter for mistakes so expect some.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

**--**

The room they just entered was strange, it was lit. It took some times for their eyes to adjust and when it did, they saw four black figure in the middle of the room. The shapes suddenly stood up and roared, they were dragons. The one on the right looked like a giant snake with legs, yellow eyes, medium sized wings and a strange beak. The one in the far right had a larger body, spikes on it's tail, horns on it's head and huge wings. The dragon on the left was very long and it had grey fur running down it's back. The last one had spikes around it's head, stood on two legs, and had the biggest wings. The four had two things in common, they had yellow eyes and black skin. The Hero and his friends got out their weapons.

"Why battle so soon?" The dragon in the far right asked, walking towards Link. He put his head on the floor in front of the fearless Hero.

"Y-You can talk?"

"Yeah? So do you." It exhaled out it's nose making Link's hat fall off.

" You're the Hero aren't you? Since you are, one of my brethren will fight one of your friends here. We usually just attack normally. I wish we can just talk but we are forced to fight." It lifted it's head up and looked at the dragon standing on it's rear legs. "Zeon, your up."

"All right!" Zeon stopped walking a couple feet away from the four. " So which one of you humans are going to fight me?"

" I am!" Link said, they both went to the middle of the room. The others went to the sides of the room. Dragons on the left and humans on the right.

" If your friend is in trouble, don't help them." The dragon that talked earlier said. Link charged at his opponent and was immediately stepped on.

" Ha! Don't get too cocky." The dragon said lifting it's foot up. The Hero quickly got out his hookshot and shot the oversized lizard's tail. It flew up and swung it's tail making Link lose his grip and hit a wall. The injured teen painfully got up and went back to the middle of the room. The dragon was still flying, it started to breathe fire at his opponent. Link put his shield above his head but it started to get hot. He quickly changed into his Goron Tunic and curled up to a ball. Zeon landed and tried to look for the great Hero. Suddenly his opponent jumped on his back and stabbed it. It let out a roar of pain and grabbed the person who stabbed it. The dragon put Link in front of it's face and opened it's mouth, it was about to burn him. He quickly freed his arms and threw a bomb in it's mouth, Zeon accidentally swallowed it. The explosive exploded in it's stomach, making the giant reptile fall on the ground, lose it's grip on Link, and get stunned. The tunic wearing Hero quickly slashed his sword on the dragons head.

" Enough! Please, I give up." Zeon said, blood dripping down his forehead.

"Boo!" The other dragons shouted. Link started walking back to his group and the other dragons carried the defeated reptile back to their side of the room. They started putting cloth on it's wounds.

" Good job." Kai and Sheik said, clapping lightly.

" So whose next?" The dragon with spikes on it's tail asked. Sheik walked to the middle of the room. The dragon chuckled.

"So whose going to fight him?"

"I am." The dragon that looks like a snake said, walking to where his opponent was.

" Ooh, your fighting Len! This is going to be good." Len roared loudly and Sheik threw a Mute Ball in it's mouth. It tried to say something but when nothing came out it's mouth, it started stomping and tried to eat his opponent. The Sheikah jumped and was about to hit his opponent on the head but it saw what he was about to do. The dragon started to breathe fire at his direction. After Len stopped the fire thing, it was surprised to see the blue wearing Sheikah on his nose badly burned. He started slashing it's face and quickly jumped on the beast's scaly back and stabbed it. It made a silent roar and grabbed his opponent with it's tail, then threw him onto a nearby wall. Sheik painfully got up and threw a Deku Nut on the ground and appeared on it's back again. He made long gashes on it's back and tail, blood started to cover Len's back. It grabbed him with it's claws and started to fly up. It threw the Sheikah on the ground and scratched his chest. The two felt dizzy from the loss of blood and they suddenly collapsed.

" It's a tie!" The dragon with the second biggest wings announced. Link and Kai carried Sheik to their side. They started putting bandages on his wound. Zeon and the dragon that mostly talks carried Len to their own side. They started putting some type of liquid and bandages on his wounds.

" I want to be next!" The dragon with a very long body said.

" Okay , fine Retsam." It flew to the middle of the room which was very strange because it didn't have any wings!

"Isn't Retsam, master spelled backwards?" Link asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Kai answered and sighed.

" I guess I'm next." She went to the middle of the room.

"Ha! You can not defeat me, I'm to strong for you ." Retsam said in a singing voice and still flying. Suddenly he started to shoot fire balls at Kai, she ran up the wall, jumped, and landed on the dragons back.

"Hey get off me!" The furry dragon said trying to shake her off.

"Why would I do that?" She yelled, hanging on to the dragons fur. She got her crossbow out with one hand and pulled a small trigger on it. A sharp, long blade came out the end of it. She quickly made a long gash on it's back and jumped off. The Shadower landed on her fours like a cat. She quickly got out her crossbow again with paralyzing arrows and shot her opponent that was still flying. After the arrows touched Retsam, it fell head first onto the ground. She got out the sword she used when she was training Link and made very long gashed on it's side. The dragon looked like it was going to faint any moment from blood loss. Kai's opponent suddenly swung his arm making her hit a wall very hard and get a gash on her stomach. Strangely they both fainted at the same time.

" Tie again?" The dragon that hasn't fought yet said very bored.

"Don't be like that Seth, your next." Zeon said looking at the other dragon sadly.

"He's the strongest one, he won't lose." Len said looking very angry. Link carried Kai back to their side and Seth dragged Retsam to theirs.

"I guess it's your turn X-Zone." Link said looking at him. They made eye contact and this time the Hero felt emptiness. It matched his emotionless actions and face but last time they made eye contact he felt like he was going to die. _I guess some questions will never be answered _he though. X-Zone and Seth walked to the middle of the room.

" You-" Seth began but he suddenly couldn't breathe. Two chains came out both his arms and were on the dragons mouth and throat. It was about to attack but it was getting too weak. Instead it fell on the ground and started to pat the floor with one of it's hand thing. The chains unwrapped around it's mouth and throat and the Sheikah walked back to his side. The defeated dragon sadly walked back to his side. All of the dragons mouths were open, even Retsam's. Link was also shocked.

"Okay okay. We'll let you pass the next room." X-Zone threw something and suddenly eight fairies came out from the middle of the room. Everyone got healed and the two who were injured were conscious again.

"Wait!" Link suddenly said. "Why are you forced to fight?"

" The Sage named Ness said we must protect this temple no matter what." Seth said sadly

" That sage is dead, there's a new sage." The dragons looked at him surprised.

"Of course! No human can live that long. Sages can only live fore one hundred and fifty years." All of the dragons started to attack the ceiling, when it broke they all flew out.

" Thanks!" The reptiles yelled.

"Let's go to the next room." Link said opening the door. They went inside.

--

**A/N- That was long. Anyway I will make the next one in two or three day. I don't know maybe.**


	31. Shadow Temple Part 3

**A/N- Thank you Keroanne1. I like this chapter. I think I use too many ,. Anyways, this chapter is mostly about X-Zone and/or Kai so if you don't like them don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kai, X-Zone, and the secret rooms. **

**--**

As soon as they entered the room, black, creepy hands came out of the floor and grabbed their arms and legs. Then a white creature with red eyes also came out of the ground in front of them. It looked like a zombie. Out of nowhere, it bit X-Zone on the neck, his eyes widened a little. He tried to free his arms, when he did he stabbed the zombie with a small knife and freed the others. He fell on one knee and grabbed his neck.

"I heard that most of these monsters are poisonous, you should rest." Kai said looking very worried.

" There are more monsters here." He said very coolly. Link took out his sword and looked around. Suddenly a zombie tackled him making him fall on the ground. He quickly stabbed the creature in the chest before it bit him. He took a couple of steps forward and did Din's Fire. Eight more of those creatures fell on the floor and burned to death. X-Zone stood up and headed for the door.

" You can't survive the boss, your poisoned." Link said stepping forward.

" We must get the orb before more monster reach the village."

" Stop being stubborn, your going to die if the poison spreads to your whole body!" Kai shouted. Suddenly the injures teen collapsed. The three went to him, he appears to have fainted.

" Dear Nayru, why does he have to be so stubborn." Kai murmured kneeling.

" Can't you give him the potion he normally gives us?" Link asked sitting down.

" He has to drink it."

"Well give it to him."

" I can't. I haven't seen his face since we were twelve." She got out a piece of cloth and placed it where the bite mark was.

"That reminds me," Sheik said sitting down. " I read that X-Zone destroyed two villages in less than an hour, mind explaining. You knew him before this quest started."

" I'll tell you later after we help him." She put him in a sitting position and took off his cape. She put the opposite way so the white side is outside and the black was inside. She put her hand on the black side and it disappeared like it was put in water ,when it appeared again she was holding the harp.

"Who knows how to play Nocturne of Shadow?"

" I do." Sheik said taking the harp. After playing it, a white wolf appeared and looked at Sheik.

"Who are you?" It asked

" I don't get that often." He gave the harp back to Kai.

"Oh hey Kai, what's up." It started walking towards her.

"I want to know how much poison is in X-Zone's body." She took the cloth that was on the unconscious teens neck and put it in front of the wolf, it was covered in blood. The wolf sniffed it and made a strange face.

" He has a lot of poison in his body, he can die any minute. Go summon Aqua or something." It touched the harp and disappeared.

Suddenly the creepy hands grabbed their arms again but not their feet. Eight zombies came out of the ground and started walking towards them. Kai swung her head making her mask and hood fall and took a deep breath. Fire came out of her mouth and hit all of the zombies. After the creatures died, the hands disappeared, she started coughing. The two stared at her and noticed she had dark green hair and not black. She was very pretty.

"What are you staring at?"

" Uh, I thought something moved near the door." Link answered quickly. Kai looked at him not really believing what he just said. She touched X-Zone's neck and it glowed blue.

" I took out some poison in his body, he would probably die in an hour."

"Kai, mind telling us about the destruction of the villages?" Sheik asked crossing his arms.

" Fine, you want the short or long story?"

"I don't want to fight the boss yet so long please. And how did you become friends with him? He looks evil. " Link said. They all sat down.

"Well I can't remember his real name but here it goes."

* * *

" _I'm so bored I'm going to die!" Kai said from a couch. _

"_Well go outside or something Kaira." Her father said. She went outside and noticed a bunch of people walking to the village. They all had one thing in common, red eyes. She saw some soldiers coming and hid behind a bush, she wanted to see the action._

"_Halt, you have a big group here. What is your business here?" A guard asked in hylian and pointing a spear at a lady. Kai was surprised, only handful of people can speak and understand that language. She was one of them._

"_Please, our village was just destroyed and we lost a lot of our people. We are in no condition to fight." The lady said sadly. The guard lowered his spear._

"_Yes, your Sheikahs aren't you. I have heard of the attack. My apologies." He motioned them to go inside the village. The child in the bush started to analyze the group. There were children, some women, and elderly. No men. Something caught her eye, all the elderly had silver-ish hair and the women and children either had black or blonde hair. One kid only had white hair. Very strange, oh well. She went back to her house. As soon as she entered the door she saw her older brother singing._

"_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you."_

_He saw her and immediately stopped singing. _

" _There's a bunch of Sheek-kaws outside." She said pointing her thumb to the door. _

" _Yeah I heard about them. They were attacked by the people they were protecting." He said . _

" _How sad. Anyways, there was this kid that had white hair. Do you know why?" _

"_Nope, you should go ask him."_

"_No way! He looks weird." _

"_Then you two have something in common." He laughed and walked to another room. She sighed and went outside again. She found the boy and approached him. _

" _Okay little bro, all you have to do is shoot that apple on the tree." He said to a boy with blonde hair holding a bow and arrow. _

"_Hi." Kai said. The boy with the blonde hair got startled and hit a bird instead of the fruit._

"_Great." He said and threw the bow on the floor and walked away. _

"_Hi." The boy said smiling and sitting down. She sat down next to him._

"_Why do you have white hair?" The question got him by surprise. _

" _I was born with it. They say it only happenes once in five hundred years. Whoever has it can be the greatest Hero or the worst villain."_

"_Do you have any friends?" _

" _I had one but he died when we were attacked."_

"_What's your name?" _

"_Me? My name is -- ." _

" _My names Kaira but please call me Kai." They shook hands and smiled._

"_Not to be rude but, you ask too many questions." They both laughed. _

* * *

"We've been friends after that day." Kai said shrugging.

"Your names Kaira?" Link asked in amazement. She nodded.

"So, about the village?" Sheik asked. Kai sighed and told the story.

_

* * *

_

Three days later.

" _Are you sure this is safe?" The boy asked looking down. They were about to dive down a waterfall. _

" _Of course it is, it's only fifteen feet high." Kai said very excited. "I'll jump first and you'll jump next." She jumped and after landing quickly got on dry land. The white haired boy sighed. _

"_Please goddesses, make me live after this." He prayed and jumped. When he landed, he hit his head on a rock and became unconscious. Kai noticed and quickly rescued him. She noticed his hair was turning red. _

"_Oh goddesses, what am I going to do?" She carried him all the way to her house. She kicked the door open and placed him on a couch.. Her brother came in and sighed._

"_You jumped off the waterfall again? Father said you shouldn't do that."_

"_Be quiet Ryan. Father told you to stop signing." _

" _Fine you win, I'll get some bandeges." _

"_How do we tell his parents?" _

" _I heard most Sheikahs that survived are orphans." After treating his wounds, they waited until he awoken. A couple of hours later, he finally moved. _

"_Listen, I'm sorry what happened to you. I really am." Kai quickly apologized. _

" _Who are you?" He asked in Shadowian language. She was about to answer but was quickly interrupted. _

"_Where am I? Who am I?" _

"_Great, he has amnesia. When Father gets home, you are in big trouble." _

" _I don't like being confused." The boy said sitting up. _

"_Tell him his name or other things you know about him. Your friends!" Ryan said getting an orange from a table. _

" _I'm not good at remembering names, I'll just go ask some people. Come on."_

"_Who? Me? Okay." He stood up and the two went outside. No one really helped, the women built houses because they were making a village next to the Shadowers and were too busy to help, the children didn't know anything , the elderly were too busy looking after the children, and they couldn't find his brother. _

" _Goddeses! I hate not knowing anything." He punched a brick wall and the whole thing collapsed. " I need some time alone." She nodded and left . _

_She went back to her house but after a couple of minutes, she heard screaming. She ran outside to see a demonic wolf monster thing with three or six tails, it was about a foot higher than all of the soldiers. Some Shadowian and Sheikan guards tried to stop it but they all failed miserably. The monster started to destroy and burn the houses and the vegetations. Kai was about to run back inside but while turning around she saw it's eyes. They were filled with sadness and anger. She saw those eye before, somewhere. She felt like she just got hit in the head, she knows who that monster was. _

_"Kaira, get inside." Her father yelled. _

_" I think I know who this monster is. If we go inside, wouldn't you get crusher or burned because it's destroying the houses?" Her father stared at her for a moment then sighed. He made a small nod and ran away. She sighed and ran to the monster hugged it. __**( A/N- Kinda lame.) **__Everyone, even the monster looked at her in surprise but the demonic wolf thing started to growl at her._

"_It's okay. I'll help you find out who you were once. Just calm down." She whispered. The beast looked at her sadly and suddenly a bright light covered it making everyone look away. When it started to dim, Kai looked at where the monster was but saw the white haired boy on her arms, unconscious. _

"_What? That thing was actually this boy? He destroyed our crops and homes!" One of the guards yelled. The boy in Kai's arms opened his eyes slightly to see a man's mouth open and close but couldn't hear what he was saying. His hearing came back alittle._

" _His name is X-Zone-" The boy lost his hearing again and became unconscious once again. "- because he is dangerous and will destroy anything on it's path. Just take him away." The guard and every one else left to repair the damage. She went out of the village still carring the white haired boy and placed him far away from the village. She looked at him feeling very guilty and headed back to the village. _

* * *

"I came back a day later and saw a house. He blocked away all of his emotions to stop himself to turn into that beast again. He went everywhere to remember something from his past but I never came along. He hid his face because some people started putting warning signs about him." Kai said standing up. She got out a mask that looked like a skull without a lower jaw and put it on X-Zone. There was flash of light and then a skull creature wearing a black cloak with cut mark on it's face and carrying a long, red scythe was standing where X-Zone was.

" I finally have a body! Oh, hello Kai." It said.

" Hi Dem, this is the Hero and his friend." Kai said pointing to Link and Sheik. " X-Zone got poisoned and the next room is the boss."

" Okay I got it." It said before she can say more. The bone thing went to the door and killed seven spiders that came out of the ceiling.

" Come on." It yelled. Sheik opened the door just to get pulled inside.

--

**A/N- Sorry that was mostly flashbacks then fighting and stuff. Sorry I don't update fast. I don't have a lot of privacy. **


	32. Shadow Temple Part 4

**A/N- Now that I think about it, X-Zone being a demonic wolf sounds kind a lame, but it was already planed out. When I'm writing my story I don't let ANYONE look at the monitor. **

**Disclaimer: It's very simple. I don't own Zelda. **

**--**

Link and Dem quickly ran to the next room to help Sheik. Kai was about to run in too but she almost forgot her mask. She put it on and ran inside.

The room was pitch black but there was light in the corners. Sheik was floating in the middle of the room, like something was holding him. Suddenly Dem started floating too. Kai and Link went to the lit area and the Hero noticed a torch in front of him. He shot it with his bow and arrow with the fire magic, unexpectedly it lit four more torches that was in front. The room was now dimmed and Kai could see a figure in the middle of the room. She lit some more torches and the room was finally bright.

In the middle of the room there was a turtle looking kind of monster. It had yellow eyes and a shell full of holes with tentacles coming out of it. The creature was on it's fours and one side of it's body was white and the other was black. It was a medium sized monster unlike the other bosses they fought.

It threw it's two captives on the floor. Sheik landed on his feet and slid all the way to the door they came from. Dem landed on his back and slid all the way in front of Kai and lay there. The turtle monster screeched and fell on it's stomach.

" Get up, that monster will kill you when it recovers." Kai said shooting the stunned monster. Link ran to it and started slashing it like a maniac.

" You know I can't die. Only when I'm in mask form."

" Just get up."

"Your face!" Kai blinked.

" What?"

"I'm possessing a poisoned body, I don't feel good." He lifted his head to see Link and the monster. " I don't think that's a good idea Hero, it can possess you."

"Your suppose to help us, that's why I brought you along. You know about monsters more than anyone."

" I told you something didn't I?"

" Just get up, your acting very idiotic." Kai said walking to Sheik.

" No your face is. Ooh burn!" He stood up and made a big gash on the still stunned monster before sitting at a corner.

" So it can possess people?" Sheik asked getting out some needles.

"Yeah." Kai answered. "Better keep your distance." The monster turned black and the weird tentacle thing wrapped around the Hero's foot who was still near it. It hanged him upside down and opened it's huge mouth. Sheik started throwing needles at it but it didn't really do anything. It made a high pitch sound that only Link could hear. Ten seconds passed and nothing happened .

" It can't possess you. The goddesses won't allow it." Dem said from the corner sounding very drunk.

" Does he always act like that?" Sheik asked.

" Not really. He acts really strange when he doesn't feel good." Kai answered. The monster threw Link at their direction. The two tried to catch him but they all ended up on the floor. A tentacle grabbed Dem and put him in front of it's mouth and did the same thing it did to his last captive, a couple of seconds passed and still nothing happened.

" You numskull, you can't possess this body. I'm already possessing it." The monster seemed to understand so it threw him where the others were. No one bothered catching him. Link threw his boomerangat the monster but it bounced off and hit the torches on one side making them blow out. It roared and fell on it's stomach again. Link ran to it thinking he was safe and started hitting it's head while the other two were keeping their distance. Sheik noticed that one of it's tentacles was about to grab Link's foot.

" Kai, that thing is about to grab Link." He said. Kai saw what he was talking and about and was about to shoot it. " No, I think you should put out the fire."

"Okay." She used her magic to blow the fire out. The room was completely dark like before. The monster screeched thrashing everything near it, the Hero went back to where the others were. It grabbed Kai and did the same thing it did with the other two. Suddenly all of the torches were lit and Kai was standing in the middle of the room, her head down.

She lifted her head and looked at the two in front of her. Her mouth formed a evil smile and her mask eyes were half circles that were tilted a little so she looks like she's mad. **( A/N Okay, the best I can explain that is um… think of Jack O' Lantern eyes) **Kai blinked and her smile grew bigger. She charged at them, still smiling, and tried to punch one of them. They easily dodged it but she suddenly kicked Link in the stomach making him fly across the room. She made a creepy laugh, she turned her head to see Sheik holding both her wrists.

"Snap out of it Kai." He yelled angrily. Her smile grew bigger, she freed her hands, turned around and put her hand on Sheik's forehead. He couldn't move, the possessed Kai made another evil laugh before Sheik fainted.

_Ow my head_. Link rubbed the back of his head. He opened an eye to see some figures approaching him. He opened his other eye to see that Sheik and Kai were the figures. He flinched when he saw Sheik's eyes, it was the same as Kai's.

" Hey Dem, mind helping me out here?" Link asked, backing up to the wall.

"Hey you're the Hero, find something out." The skeleton being replied. The Hero sighed and noticed that the two stopped. Kai looked over her shoulders to see Dem, she started walking towards him while Sheik continued walking towards Link. After the Sheikah was a couple feet away from him, he threw a needle at him but was easily dodged. Sheik kicked him in the chest, cracking a rib. The Hero was distracted by the needle to dodge it. He was starting to get mad, he punched his opponent in the gut but he only stumbled a bit.

Dem opened his eyes to see Kai in front of him smiling wickedly. She threw a punch at him but he caught her fist. He felt pain on his side, she kicked him, hard.

"Ohh that hurt you little bi-" She punched him in his stomach with her other hand before he could finish. _That's it! _He stood up and hit her on the side of her neck causing her to faint. He saw a shadow creature come out her body and race towards Sheik. He took out his scythe and slashed it before it reached the Sheikah. It disappeared and he started walking to where the two were.

Sheik threw a needle at Link's arm, he dodged it and blocked the fist that was about to hit his stomach. Suddenly his opponent collapsed and Dem was in front of him. Link saw something move on the ground, he got his sword and stabbed it. The black, flat thing started to dissolve.

"Are they going to be okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He yawned and walked back to where Kai was. Kai opened her eyes and sat up. _Ow my head, what happened? _She turned her head and jumped out of her skin when she saw Dem kneeling next to her.

" You got possessed and so did your Sheikah friend over there." Dem answered before she could asked. She stood up and the two walked to the others.

Sheik opened his eyes and sat up. _Ow my head, is the monster still alive? _He turned his head to see a leg, he looked up to see the owner of it was Link. He stood up and saw the other two coming.

" You know I hate walking back and forth, lets just get out of this place you call a temple." Dem said blandly. The green clad nodded. They went to the next room to see the Shadow Sphere sitting on a white pedestal. Seeing no danger, the Hero of Time grabbed it.

_Ta Tah Tah Tahhh. You obtained the Shadow Sphere or orb. Whatever you call it. If you look at it, you will get very scared and you probably wouldn't sleep for three nights. Wait a second, you have three orbs (not counting the light one) and you went to four temples. Think Hero, think! What's wrong with this scene? _

Link lowered his arms in pain forgetting that Sheik cracked one of his ribs.

" Uh, I think we forgot to get the Water Sphere." Link said putting the Shadow Orb in his pocket.

" What?" Dem and Sheik asked in unison. Kai laughed shyly.

" Yeah, we were too concerned on Sheik that we forgot to get it." Kai said twirling her fingers.

" Aye nako, baket na hulumuton mo yon?" Dem shouted in her face.

" Since when did you care?" She shouted back. She paused for a while. " I got an idea." She took out X-Zone's harp and played Serenade of Water. The monster that was made out of water and had a weird head came out of the murky water that was on the side of the room.

"Go get the orb that's in your temple." Kai commanded. Link looked at it surprised. _How can she summon that when X-Zone wasn't with us or his harp? _The monster looked at Kai and blinked.

"Let me try." Dem stepped in front of Kai. "Listen here you ugly piece of trash, get the freakin' orb in the water temple now!" The water being continued to stare. Dem's ribs came out of his chest and started to shake a little. Everyone jumped out of their skins. The creature jumped into the little pool of water and after a couple of minutes came back out holding the orb. It gave it to Dem and disappeared into the water. He threw it to Link and started to examine his ripped clothes.

_Tah Tah Tah Tahhhh. You obtained the Water Orb . If you look at it you will feel refreshed. Useful in deserts. _

Sheik played Nocturne of Shadows on his harp and they were all teleported back to the front of the temple.

--

**A/N- Yes, finally done with this chapter! 'does victory dance.' **


	33. Hyrule Castle

_**A/N- Thank you for the review Keroanne1 and yup, two chapter in a row that was long. Hope this is the third one.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I would make this story into a game or something. **_

_**--**_

After saying their farewells in Kakariko village, they headed for the castle for some rest and get their wounds treated. ( Mostly Link and Dem but morely Link.) The Hero, Kai, and Sheik mounted Epona while Dem grew wings that looked a lot like a Keese's and flew there.

_"_ Not to be offensive in anyway, but Kai, you know a lot of strange people." Link said during the quiet ride.

" Yeah I know. I know a guy that wears a green dress and another that wears bandages without any wounds." Kai replied smiling_._

" Hey it's not a dress. It's a tunic!" Sheik was too lost in his mind to comment anything_. I wonder why there isn't any monsters._ The Sheikah thought while the two were fighting.

" Uh huh."

" Hey, your eighteen right? Give some respect to your elders!"

" Pshh, I don't think a year older makes you an elder." Link was about to say something but noticed that they were already in front of the town.

" You can run around until I play your song. Okay?" The horseman kindly whispered in his mare's ear before dismounting her. She nodded, she was very smart for a horse. After everyone was off, she ran for the fields. After crossing the bridge the three were shocked to see four guards on the ground, unconscious, and Dem looking at them like an idiot.

"They started attacking me for no reason." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice but acting innocent.

"Lets go before more guards come." They passed the crowded market place while Dem and Kai looked at everyone and thing in curiosity. The guard that was protecting the gate to the castle smiled when he saw Link and the prince but it disappeared when he saw the other two. He looked at Sheik in worry, the prince made a small nod saying that they were trusted and will not harm anyone. The guard sighed and opened the gate.

As soon as they went through the doors of the castle, Dem's and Kai's eyes widened in astonishment. There was a red carpet starting to the door and ending a couple of inches in front of a golden chair. The floor where the chair was placed was about a two or three feet higher than the rest and was carpeted. About six people could stand at the raised floor without being squished. They could even add a second chair and four people can still stand there. It looked like there was another room behind the throne. The tile floor was pearl white and well polished. There was a type of long cloth with the hylian symbol on it hanging from the walls with a red purple pattern, there was six on each wall. There was a window on each wall next to the throne. Everything was so clean.

"So you lied to me princess?" The king asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"Lied about what father?" Zelda asked, looking at his personal guard who joined a day later after Sheik and Link left.

" You told me Link went to a dieing relative and Sheik accompanied him. The goddesses told me everything last night in my dreams. Link was a Hero in the past and will be again in the near future! You knew about this so why didn't you tell me!" The princess was about to answer but she heard clanking armor, they looked at the open door to see a guard coming.

" What is it?" The king snapped. The guard stood there for a minute catching his breath.

"My Lord. Link, Prince Sheik, and two other have arrived."

_Crud crud crud. They will mess everything up! If that guard is lying I swear I'm going to personally murder him! I have to make all of them leave by tomorrow. But doesn't the Hero have to go to the next temple alone? I should of planned that out. Dang this is some mother- fu-. _He noticed that he was the only one left in the room. _Gah! Got a run there before someone notices I'm gone. _

The four were standing in front of the throne when Zelda came out of one of the two doors next to the windows.

" Sheik, Link!" The princess yelled happily when she saw the two.

"Hi Zelda." Link said. She walked to the other two.

"And who are you two?" She asked politely.

" I'm Kai and this is the Demon Guardian Mask named Dem."

" Yes, I have read about them. Made by the Shadowers correct?"

" Yeah. Oh and uh, can you help my friend here, he's poisoned. Not Dem but, you know."

" Me too. Well I'm not poisoned but I think Sheik here cracked something when he was possessed." Link said looking at the Sheikah with narrowed eyes.

" Of course."

" Judging that we're in a castle and you're wearing a pink dress. You're the princess aren't you?" Kai asked.

"Oh no, she's the janitor." Link answered sarcastically. Everyone laughed softly. The king came out the door that Zelda came from, looking very serious.

"Sheik," The majesty said staying in front of the door." Were you hurt from the last temple?"

" Not really."

"Then come, we need to talk." The blue wearing Sheikah followed him through the door. Impa stopped the door from closing and smiled when she saw the four. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Link. He's been interrupting people lately.

" You said the monsters in the temple won't attack us. They poisoned the Sheikah and we almost got killed!"

" That's strange, I know that in the Shadow Temple, the monsters would attack you because of the previous sage but the others as well?" Link nodded. " Wait. Poisoned the Sheikah? Sheik? He looked fine."

" The skull looking thing is Dem." Link said pointing to him. The creature looked at him with his eyes narrowed, he doesn't like be referred as 'the skull looking thing'. " The one in the mask is Kai, she said that he was a guardian mask? Well yeah, he's possessing a Sheikah's body."

" I see. What is his name? I might know him." Before Link could answer, Kai covered his mouth.

" Well that's not important, we should help my poisoned friend here. He's probably dieing in there because Dem isn't acting like an alcoholic." She said that like she was trying to hide something. Link looked at her in confusion when she let go of his mouth. She made an I'll-tell-you-later look.

"Alcoholic?" The skull being asked crossing his arms.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Sheik asked sitting on a chair.

" It's something important. When you were little, when the queen found you in the middle of Hyrule Fields, I wanted you to become a guard for Zelda. But the Goddesses told me that if you become royalty, you would do something good for these lands. When you grew older, you helped train the guards, you protected Zelda from the Wolfos that attacked her, and your helping the Hero."

"You want me to do more good deeds?"

"No, it's just that….I was planning on making you King." Sheik's eyes widened.

" How about you?"

"I'm getting old, I need someone else to take the throne."

"How about Zelda?"

" The Goddesses said that she was busy being a sage and might get distracted on other things."

" I thought you only become King when your married?" The king laughed.

"Everyone knows that you will never get married. Your too shy to get a girl." The Sheikah flushed and then sighed . "When your twenty, you'll get crowned, one more year."

Sheik got up and went to his own room.

* * *

"So Abbreviated is where Sheikahs live." Impa asked putting her hand on her chin.

"Yup." Kai answered. She was sitting on a chair next to a bed where X-Zone lay. She help the guardian mask in her hands. " Anyways, is he going to be okay?"

"Yes your friend will be alright but the after affects of the poison _might_ make him delirious." Kai was about to put the mask back on X-Zone but Impa stopped her. " If possessing a poisonous body make him act like an alcoholic, what will happen if he possess a delirious one?"

" I guess your right. Just make sure no one else is in this room or any weapons."

"Why?"

"Trust me, it won't be good, trust me."

* * *

Link lied down on his new bed in his new room. After the King found out he was the Hero, he gave him a room next to Sheik, and Kai got one next to his and so on.

He started to sing.

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Back to the rule and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The waters getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire how about yours

That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Back to the rule and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't goYou'll never shine if you don't glow

Right after he stopped singing, Kai burst through the door breathing heavily.

"Oh sorry." She said still catching her breath. She closed the door and knocked.

"Uh, come in?" He said sitting up. She opened the door and sat next to him smiling but her eyes were filled with worry. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope." It didn't sound convincing.

"Okay fine, why did you kick open my door?" Kai opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and looked down.

" I had to tell you something really important but I realized it wasn't." She lied.

"You know, you're really bad at lying." She sighed.

" The goddesses gave me a warning when we were staying at the hotel in Lake Hylian. I cannot tell anyone because it might cause panic. I can only tell you if your the source of the danger." There was silence for a couple of minutes.

" So uh, why did you cover my mouth." Link asked.

" The Sheikah and my village think X-Zone is dead." Silence again. Seconds later the door opened and Sheik went inside. He sat down on a chair that was across from the bed and put his head in his hands.

"So I'm guessing the talk with your father didn't go out well?" Kai asked.

"He's not my real father." He answered with his head still in his hands. Kai looked at Link looking for answers, he mouthed the word 'adopted'.

" What did the king talk to you about?" Link asked changing the subject.

"Nothing."

" Not to be rude but. How does it feel to lose your loved ones?" Kai asked.

" When I found out that my parents died I felt horrible but the worst was losing my best friend , we were like brothers. He had his own brother but I only saw him once, he didn't really like me. After this is all over, Kai, can you take me to Abbreviated to check if they are still alive?" She nodded. The door suddenly opened again.

" Prince Sheik, the king would like you to go the prison room. He wants to show you something." The kings personal guard said.

" The prison room?"

" The kings says you must learn what happens to the prisoners and more." Sheik got up and followed the guard, closing the door behind him. The two that was still in the room stared at it.

"So, Link, happened to your bone that got cracked?"

"Zelda knows magic, she healed it for me."

"Speaking of Zelda, she told me to tell you something." She paused. " You have to go to the next temple alone." Link's eyes widened for a heartbeat or two.

"What's wrong Great Hero? Why so surprised?" Link jumped at the voice, he looked towards the door to see X-Zone. He was leaning on the open door. The holes on his cowl was gone.

" No, nothings wrong. I was just surprised." He lied.

"Well, we were talking all day." Kai yawned looking out the window. " I'm going to bed." She got off the bed and went to her own room.

" Wow night already? I haven't eaten anything yet!" Link thought out loud. X-Zone threw him a bunch of fruits and left. After Link ate all of it like a mad man, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Please come with me." The king's personal guard said.

"Why?" Kai asked letting go of her door handle.

" Princess Zelda wishes to speak to you."

"Um.. Okay."

--

**A/N- wow it takes me a week to right a chapter. I was busy still am. **


	34. Long Time No See

_**A/N- Sorry I updated late, I'm getting tons of homework. And Keroanne1 I did check your story but I don't know anything about Vaati, well except his name so I didn't read it. **_

_**Disclaimer: no.**_

_**--**_

Link woke up and looked out of the window. The sun wasn't up but the night sky wasn't that dark. He tried going back to sleep but strangely he couldn't make himself do so. He sighed and got out of bed. He went to the table to draw something to pass the time but he saw the Ocarina of Time and a rolled up piece of paper. He opened it and with every note you get, he read it.

_Link, I will give you the Ocarina of Time back. I think it will aid you going to and in the last temple. After reading this, please go straight to the temple._

_Zelda_

Link smiled. _I knew she was going to give me back the ocarina! Good thing I told Epona to come when I play her song. _He put the item in his pocket and put on his boots. He went back to the table and got out a piece of paper and something to write with. He wrote _went to the next temple. _The Hero got his other items and went outside the room; he closed the door on the piece of paper so if someone was passing the door they could see it. He went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some snacks and was on his way.

"Hey girl." Link said to his mare after he played her song and was on her back. The horse neighed in return.

When they arrived in front of the Gerudo Fortress the sun was already at the middle of the sky. Monsters slowed them down and Link was running out of arrows so he had to do it the slow way. He crossed the bridge expecting the Gerudo that was guarding the huge gate to let him pass but she did the opposite.

"Hey!" The Hero shouted when the women pointed her spear near his chest.

" What is your business here?"

" I'm just passing, I need to go to the temple."

" I don't believe you."

"Just let him pass Taki." The Great Hero looked behind him to see Nabooru, her hands on her hips. The other red head sighed, lowered her spear and raised her left hand. The Gerudos in the stone tower lowered their bows and opened the gate.

The town seemed more active since the Hero came here, which never happened. Children (all of them girls) were running around playing or training while older ones were chatting with others. There were houses instead of fortresses and some dogs were also running around.

"The dogs are new. I know they can't be pets so what are they for? The houses are also new and this place is more active." Link said after observing the area.

"Link. Link. Link." Nabooru said shaking her head and crossing her arms. "What did you expect? It's been seven years since you last been here; you should of visited more often. Oh and the dogs are for fighting the monsters that get through the walls and for warning us if there are any flying beasts overhead."

" Where do you put your prisoners?" The Gerudo smiled like a starving cat that just spotted a mouse.

" We still have some fortresses back there, near the gate to the desert." She pointed her thumb behind her. Link looked through the open gate to see Epona waiting in front of the bridge.

" What am I going to do with my horse?"

"Taki!" The redhead yelled causing the other women to jump. " Take Link's horse to the stable." Taki grumbled something and walked towards the horse.

" Wel-"The dogs suddenly started barking madly. Everyone went inside their houses except for the Hero and the Gerudo leader. Link looked at the sky trying to spot a monster but the sun was blocking his view. He noticed a black speck growing bigger near a cloud. He took out his bow and arrows but he noticed he only had two arrows left.

"Nabooru, where can I get some arrows?" He asked the Gerudo who had her weapons out.

"Uh. Go ask for some in the tower." The Hero looked for a door on the stone wall. After finding it, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. When he got to the top, he placed his hands on his knees catching his breath. He raised his head to see the guards aiming at him with their bows.

"Whoa, I'm just here to ask for some arrows." Link said stepping back.

" For what?" One of the Gerudo asked ready to let go of the arrow.

" Don't you hear the dogs? Something's up there." One of the guards looked at the sky.

" I don't see anything, and if there is something up there, it's taking mighty long to land. They always land right here."

Nabooru was still looking at the sky. She saw the black thing and heard a screech. The guards in the tower probably couldn't see it because of their angle to the sun. She sighed and sat down, listening to the shouting coming from the tower. _How long has it been since the dogs started barking? Five minutes? _She closed her eyes in anger from hearing all the shouting.

"Just give him the blasted arrows." She yelled not taking it anymore. There was silence. After a couple of seconds, Link came out of the tower and aimed his arrow at the sky. He saw a bird, charging at him! He shot his arrows at it but they bounced off. He quickly dodged it and watched it land. Nabooru never noticed it get closer.

It had features of a hawk but a longer tail shaped like a waterfall. It was about a couple of inches taller than the houses and had a silver helmet covering it's face. It was black but the tips of it's wings and tail was pure white. Unlike most of monsters the Hero faced, it had pupils.

It screeched and started walking towards the gate, almost stepping on the two. The dogs suddenly jumped on it and started biting and scratching. Nabooru ran to it's feet attacking it while Link tried to shoot it's eye. The bird ignored it's attackers and started to destroy the gate and towers. The guards tried their best to escape and attack at the same time but some were lost when it fell. The Hero jumped on it's back and reached inside his pocket to get some bombs but he grabbed the Megaton Hammer instead. He got an idea. He climbed it's back until he was on it's neck and swung his hammer on the beast's helmet thing. It made a huge crack and the bird screeched making Link drop his hammer.

"Nabooru! Get my hammer!" The Hero said hanging onto the bird's neck for his dear life. Nabooru turned her head to see the silver object. She ran for it but the black and white beast saw her after it literally turned the towers, walls, and gate to dust. When the Gerudo touched the hammer, the bird made a sound that sounded like a growl and started running towards her. She grabbed it and tried picking it up but it was heavier than she thought. She used all her strength to lift it off the ground but only an inch.

"Come on! It's not that heavy!" The Hero shouted.

" You have the Golden Gauntlets! Of course it won't be heavy for you." She ran away from the monster that looked like it was about to headbutt her. She suddenly turned around and sighed, she had this idea when she saw Link pull the hammer out. She held the hammer above her head but she began to stagger. As the hawk came closer and closer, she was getting ready. As it touched her chest, she slammed the hammer right on it's head. Hard. The impact on it's head was so great that it's head hit the ground and bounced three times. It made one last ear pitching scream before it died, it's helmet falling off and showing it's blood covered head.

" It's weird that it didn't die from blood loss." Nabooru said looking at the dead monster. _I wonder why the last fire sage made the temple monsters turn to sand. _

" Huh what do you mean?" Then he realized the giant bird footprints made out of blood. " Oh yeah you were attacking it's feet."

" Congratulations Hero and Nabooru, good thing you killed it before it called for backup." The two turned around but they didn't see anyone. " You whoo! Down here." As instructed, they looked to see a gray wolf with yellow eyes sitting down. Nabooru opened her mouth to say something but Link interrupted her.

" Who are you?" The Hero of Time asked. The hound put a paw on his ( Link thinks it's a he.) chest, looking a little hurt and disappointed.

" Hero of Time, I'm hurt." He closed his eyes and nodded. " Well no not really. Guess what my name is, come on we met before." He lied down on the dry floor yawning.

"Hmm, your K-K- Kheinos. "

" It's Kheino."

"Umm… Link." Nabooru put a hand on his shoulder and pointed at the sky, it was about sunset.

" Oh Farore I got to go!" He ran for the desert not saying goodbye to the two.

" Hey wait up!" The wolf ran to the clad in green that was kicking dirt behind him. The Gerudo sighed as she watched the two go.

" Can someone please help me rebuild the gate?" Some of the doors to the houses opened a crack, seconds later Gerudos came out wanting to help.

As soon as they passed the gate, their eyes started to sting from the sandstorm. The two tried to look for the flags but did not succeed. Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time and tried to play Song of the Storms but sand went in his mouth when he was taking a deep breath. He started spitting making his mouth dry.

" Hey Kh-" He looked to his side to where the mammal was but he was gone. He saw something blurry sticking out of the ground like a dead fat plant. After rubbing his sand filled eyes , he noticed it was a tail. His eyes widened with shock, he grabbed the tail tightly and started pulling it. The mutts body began to emerged out of the sand. After his whole body was out , he started sneezing.

" Uh, can you put me down?" Kheino asked looking at the Hero without moving his head.

" Oh, uh, yeah. Your kind a getting heavy." He dropped him expecting the sand to soften his fall but he heard him make a whining sound. Link put his hand over his mouth and nose and took a deep breath, he quickly put his lips on the instrument and started playing it but it sounded strange. He put it upside down and saw sand come out of the holes.

" Hat." The mutt murmured trying to make a den out of the sand. Link touched the top of his head and felt the cloth, he took it off his head and examined it the best he could with sand in his eyes. It looked fine.

He suddenly felt like somebody smacked him upside his head. He understood what the wolf was talking about. Link put the Ocarina of Time inside his hat and held it from the outside. He played the Song of the storms and looked out in the distance to see a flash of lighting. When a lighting flashed, it lit up the area a little but Link saw the flag. He picked Kheino up by the scruff of his neck and raced to where the flags were.

When the storm the Hero of Time made was gone, they were already at the stone building the poe was at but they went inside to get some rest first. Link got out his canteen and almost drank all of water, he put some of the liquid in his eyes so he can see better.

"Hey how about me!" The wolf barked. The teen tiredly spilled some water above the mutts nose while he started lapping it.

" I'm going to the temple. I guess I'll see you later. You said you were only going to help me once." Link stood up and headed for the exit wiping sweat of his brow.

" You don't think I came all the way here to get tons of sand in my eyes so you can leave me? I'm coming with you."

" You can't. I have to go there alone. Something about being the hero and doing things without any assistance." He was still standing in front of the hole in the wall looking out side.

" I can't fight. I never hurt anything except for this one fire boar that came into the village and I don't know anything about the temple so I can't help you navigate."

" I don't know, the Three might get mad."

" I won't help you on anything, I'll just keep you company."

" Okay fine but if the Goddesses punishes me, I'll blame you."

"Yes finally some adventure." In the corner of his eye he saw something blue. He walked to it and noticed what it was right away, the Water Orb. Nabooru told him about it; it must of somehow fell out of the Hero's pocket. He looked at it for a while; he started to feel like he just drank a whole canteen of clear, cold, spring water. Then he felt cold water envelop him like he jumped into a lake. It felt really nice. He felt like there was water on him, inside and out.

" Hey Kheino, are you coming?" Link turned his head to see Kheino lying down on the ground looking at Water Orb. He raised an eyebrow, why was the wolf smiling? He snatched the orb making Kheino immediately snap out of his trance. He shivered a bit.

" That was awesome!" The wolf stood up and started waging his tail.

" What was?" The mutt looked at him as if he had four ears, one eye, and a tail.

" Just look at it for a while." Link did what he was commanded to do. He started to feel like four people dumped bucket full ice cold water on him.

" Whoa!" He started to shiver but he stopped after a couple of minutes. He put the sphere back in his pocket." I think we stayed here long enough lets go."

After following the poe in circles, they reached the Spirit Temple. Link clapped his hands together.

" This is the final temple. The only thing that stands in my way from beating up that evil dude who is making chaos everywhere. I hope he is the last evil doer to step foot in Hyrule. If I don't come out of this temple alive, everyone will be doomed." He ran inside making a manly yell. Kheino sighed. _I wonder if it was wise not to tell him to go to the Great fairy first. _He sighed again and followed the Hero of Time.

* * *

A cloak figure smiled after he incinerated the monsters he created for training. It stomped on their ashes and sat down on a fallen tree frowning.

" I am finally stronger than Him; everyone hoped that I won't become anything like Him. Now I just crushed that hope." He whispered to himself. " After I'm done taking care of that pathetic so called 'Hero', I'll give Him a slow agonizing death." Monsters formed out of the ground and looked at their master.

" Where shall we strike next?" The cloak figure was silent but a smile suddenly spread on it's face.

"Hyrule Castle."

--

**A/N- Yay another long chapter. Review now or I'll stab you in the back with this plastic knife . 'twitches eye' **


	35. Spirit Temple Part 1

**A/N- blah what blah blah blah in blah the blah blah blah world blah blah?**

**Disclaimer- I blah no blah own blah Almighty's blah drums blah okay. **

**--**

"And then Nabooru took me in." Kheino said finishing the story as they finally arrived the boss room where Link fought the two witches. After climbing the pillar thing, he lied down on the middle of it and yawned. "Good luck Hero."

Link looked at the wolf envyingly, he could sleep and do nothing while they're in the temple so he won't somehow accidentally help him. He sighed loudly and began to look for the secret door.

After finding nothing on top, he climbed down and started looking around. He quickly found it behind the platform he was just on. He looked at the door with a raised eyebrow_. Heh.. That was easy._ He climbed back on top of the pillar and nudged the hairy beast on his side. The mutt groaned and opened his eyelids and immediately stood up.

" Did you find it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to find."

" Nabooru said that the last sage was pretty lazy." He paused for a while and smiled. "Speaking of pretty, the girl with the mask and greenish hair. She's your friend right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Dude, she's freakin' hot." Link flushed and looked away from the wolf. Link had a little crush on her. **"**I bet every guy in her home town is like trying to like impress her or something."

" Y-yeah.. Uh lets get going." The Hero started speed walking to the edge so he can get away before Kheino could see his flushed face but he failed miserably.

" Hey your blushing! Ha.. That's hilarious! I bet you want to do kiss her. No more than that, you want to -" Link grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him towards the newly discovered door. The force broke the door and the poor mutt rolled for a while before stopping in front of another door. _Note to self, don't make fun of the Hero. _

The Hero of Time looked at the broken door with wide eyes. _I think I over did it, I hope he's okay or I will never forgive myself. _He jumped down the pillar not thinking it through. He quickly regretted it when he touched the ground. He ran to where the wolf was, tying to forget the pain in his legs and feet.

" Kheino! I'm sorry are you okay?" Link said kneeling beside the abused canine. He stood up making the worried teen do the same thing as well.

"I'm fine and I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't of teased you like that."

"It's okay but I'm still sorry for what I did."

"I'm fine." He was getting really annoyed. Link looked ahead to see a door just a couple of inches away.

"Another door? So this place is just another hall with no meaning to it?" Kheino cleared his throat making Link look at him.

"Look behind you." He turned to see spikes coming out of the floor, walls, and ceiling. His mouth opened a little.

"I thought the previous sage was lazy, no lazy being can do this!"

" I just know what Nabooru told me."

" Didn't you roll in here first?"

" I guess the sage made this room tell the difference between rolling and walking things so if your testing this place with a rock.." He didn't need to finish. Link sighed and grabbed the door knob.

"Well, let's get going." He opened the door, stepping inside the bright room; Kheino following behind him.

It took only a couple of seconds to adjust to the new lighting. Link looked at the ceiling to see a hole. The doors suddenly became locked and strangely, he heard a guitar in the distance.

Six monsters came out of the ground and all of them had an instrument. They were all a tanish color and was about half the size of Link. Their face was just a black line and they walked like monkeys and had some of their features too. There were two different kinds of them, one with a light green flute and another a brown, acoustic guitar.

Link drew out his sword and shield and lunged at a monster that had a flute. It easily got hit and when it died, it didn't disappear. He looked at the others, they weren't moving at all. Another creature came half way out of the ground. It was fatter than the others and had four drums around it. Blue, red, green, and brown. It hit all of them with it's two, fat, short sticks. Blue sounded like pon, red: pata, green: chaka, and brown: don.

"It's Yettehgimal! It's still alive?" Kheino said from the corner. The drum player started to play it's instrument; playing pata pata pon pon in a nice rhythm. The flutist and guitarist started to howl to the sky and started to look at the Hero evilly.

The ones that played the guitar was playing the same thing Yettehgimal was playing and were standing next to it. The ones with the flutes started shooting darts and some made a very high pitch screech that could make anyone's ears bleed. Link covered his ears to block out the horrid noise but that left him defenseless.

Kheino opened his mouth to shout something when he saw a dart coming towards the Hero but he quickly shut it. Link saw what the wolf did in the corner of his eye and quickly moved out of the way of the incoming dart. With his hands still on his ears, he went in front of a monster that was shooting darts and made sure another one was behind him. He ducked when the dart was close to his face and stabbed the owner of it. Link looked at the monster who got hit by the dart, it was lying on the ground motionless with the dart stuck in it's chest. It must have been dipped in poison..

The flute players suddenly stopped attacking and went next to the guitarist. Yettehgimal started playing another song that went, chaka chaka don don. The monsters that played the guitar went in front of Link, only a couple of feet away from him. He put his shield in front of him getting prepared for an attack but the guitarists were just walking in place holding their guitars horizontally.

The drum player only played the new song three times. After that, it started playing the other song again.. The monsters howled again and their guitars got on fire.

"Hey!" Kheino suddenly shouted making everyone, including the instrument playing creatures, look at him. " You're the Guitrow that dumped ink on me!" One of the 'Guitrow' laughed. It sounded like a young mans laugh that was a little high pitch and alien like. (Really weird laugh I must add) The canine growled; trying to resist the urge to shred it up into little pieces. Link looked at Yettehgimal, it was the one giving commands. He took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at the plump monster's head. A bark made him twitch and miss the monsters head and hit it's chest instead. The beast hissed in pain and looked at the archer, growling like a dog.

The rest of the other monsters, even the dead ones, disappeared leaving Yettehgimal defenseless. Link rushed to it and jumped; planning to strike it from above. Long spikes suddenly came out of the sides of the drums and pointed at the sky making a cone shaped like house. The Hero was only a couple of inches away from the spikes when his instincts took over. He placed his feet on top of his shield holding it on the side for stability. He bounced off the spikes and landed behind the drum player, he shot an arrow at it but it went under ground before the arrow could hit it's mark. Yettehgimal reappeared on the other side of the room and started playing a really long song that was along the lines of chack chaka pon pon pata pata don don chaka pata pon pon don chaka pata pon.

Two bat like monsters came through the hole in the ceiling hovering in front of the drum player. They had dark purple fur with wings for arms that had spikes on the ends There was a curved line and two, sharp fangs on it's face. It's feet was like an eagles and they were a foot shorter than the Hero of Time.

They started to spit out something green between their teeth. Link back flipped and looked at the dirt ahead of him. There was a hissing sound and there was now a hole. He looked up to see one of the bats diving towards him.. He tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. It grabbed him by the shoulders, nails sinking deep into his skin.. Link screamed in pain as the bat flew out of the temple. He looked down watching the temple grow smaller and finally too small to see. He swallowed loudly and looked up at the bat who looked like it was grinning.

"H-Hey, what did I ever do to you?" The Hero asked feeling uncomfortable and scared.

"Lord told our master to kill anyone who comes in here." The bat replied in a deep voice.

" Lord, lord.. The sage is your lord right? She is already dead!"

"We know, new lord came from Hyrule Castle yeah?"

" Why are you obeying him? Is he threatening you guys or something? I can help you guys." It shook it's head widely.

" No no no! I already told you too much!" It started to growl and Link felt it's grip tighten. "We have a surprise back in the temple so you should go see it!" It released it's grip on him and watched him fall mercilessly. The mixture of fear, pain, and discomfort made his arms feel numb making him unable to reach into his pocket and get his hookshot.

When he got closer to the temple he could see the other bat on the ground on it's back, wings pointed to the sky with spikes ready to pierce him. He started to panic but he suddenly got an idea. With the sword still in his hand, he pointed it to the ground holding the hilt with both hands and feet placed on the bottom of the wing design.

Before he stabbed the winged beast, he saw it shake in fear but did not move. Strange.

The ground shook after he landed making Yettehgimal jump out of the dirt. The lower half of his body was like a spider. Eight, hairy, tanish, legs that were about three feet long that looked like it could pierce anything. It was now about the size of X-Zone now. Link jumped out of his skin at the sight; he wasn't expecting it to look like that.

"You look the same, just a foot taller." Kheino commented sarcastically from his newly made burrow; his head poking out of the entrance. The drum player growled like a tiger and a lion. " That's what you get for leaving the temple. The Gerudo kicked your butt- no they cut it off!"

" Silence fool!" Yetthegimal growled but the wolf continued.

" Nabooru had to carry you back to the temple like a child! How embarrassing! But then again, how are you even alive? It looked like you lost too much blood to even lift a finger."

" I said silence!" The bat that dropped Link flew inside the room and started diving towards Kheino but stopped halfway and went towards Link. He tried to put the shield in front of him but he forgot about his wounds on his shoulders. He shouted in pain and looked at the beast in fear. He planned to jump out of the way when it cam close but it landed in front of the dead bat. It touched the hole on it's chest and started sniffing.

" Why didn't you tell her to move out of the way?" The live bat whispered in a shaky voice looking down at the dead body.

" It doesn't matter! Get them!" Yettehgimal shouted ready to explode from anger.

" Yes it does, if you just told her to move, she could still be alive." It said still whispering but a little louder.

"See that green cross-dressing brat over there? He killed her so take your anger out on him!"

" But if you just told her.. I could of helped."

" Your pathetic!" The bat's eyes widened as it stood up and walked over to the drum player.

" Ever since that scum came over here you've been acting like heartless Goron!"

" Scum! Don't call Lord a scum! He's the one that gave me a second chance in life!" Link looked at Kheino who looked backed. He backed away from the arguing two and reached for the door but it was sadly locked. More monsters suddenly appeared; guitarist, flutist, trumpeters, xylophonists, some with bombs, arrows, and torches. There was four huge ones that were very muscular and about the size of four Links. There were some that looked liked a bird and a crocodile mixed together. Some whe-

" The so called 'Lord' only came here once and was never been heard from again. If you respect him so much how does he look like?" The flying beast said angrily making Link and Kheino stop looking at the other monsters.

" Uh…He was a blond.. And uh, he had red eyes.. Uh and there was lines under his eyes... And uh…" Kheino started walking towards the Hero smiling.

" This is very good information." He whispered.

" Yeah but how do we get out of here?"

" Sorry Hero, can't help you remember?" The teen sighed and watched the monsters fight against themselves. They both heard all of the beasts say yeah. They all started to gather around Yettehgimal blocking Kheino's and Link's view. They were too lazy to move so they stayed there, watching the monsters backs. There was a short raspy shout and gasps. The room was suddenly deadly quiet but a thud broke the silence. All of the monsters disappeared, going back to where they came from but the bat stayed, looking down with it's left wing stained in green blood. The two approached him and looked at what it was looking at. Yettehgimal was on the ground on it's chest, blood started to cover the ground around it. Four holes and blood could also be seen on it's back.

" Hero of Time, you killed my best friend but strangely I'm not mad at you." The bat said in a shaky voice again without looking at him.

" I'm sorry, oh and please call me Link."

"Um. Okay." It paused for a while, looking at the dead body. "You guys better get going yeah?"

" Oh right, thanks." Kheino said turning around, walking over to the door.

"You did the right thing." Link said before following Kheino. The door wasn't locked anymore so they opened it with ease. Right after they entered the room, the Hero knelt down and took out some bandages.

" Eh? What are you doing?" The wolf asked. Link didn't respond but he did made a face that said it's-so-obvious-why-I-have-them-and-you-most-be-blind-to-ask-that-question or something like that. The canine looked at him for a while before finally getting it. "Oh right, your shoulders." Link took off his shirt, trying to make as painless as possible, and painfully cleaned and covered his wounds. He put on his shirt again and finally looked around his surrounding. It was another hall again ('sigh') but there were three paths. He sighed and lied down on his back.

"My shoulders are killing me."

" Well if you want, I can check out those paths."

"Really?" He said looking at Kheino with a smile on his tired face.

" What? Of course not! I heard that if you displease the mighty Three, they will give you a slow and painful death." The Hero placed his head back on the ground.

" Your not helping." He saw the wolf smiling and sighed. "Anyways, what happened to you and that guitar monster?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Well, a couple of months ago, Nabooru asked me to accompany her to the Spirit Temple and since I never been here, I agreed. We were just in the first room when she forgot to write this very important letter. She took out a bottle of ink, a feather, and a piece of paper and started writing something. I looked at her for a while thinking she would be done quickly but she was taking forever so I dozed off. I woke up when I felt something wet on my back but it stopped. I looked up to see the Guitrow pouring ink on me! After Nabooru calmed me down, she sent the monster back to where it came from. I ran out the temple and poured water on myself from a bucket I found near a house." Link chuckled and closed his eyes.

"So what's your real fur color?"

" The same color as the monsters you just faced but a litter lighter. It helps us camouflage in the sand." The person he was talking to opened his eyes again and looked at the ceiling a couple feet away. He notices a door knob. He got up and went below it, looking at it with curiosity. He lit a bomb and when it was about to explode, he threw it up. Sand and dirt went everywhere but when it finally stopped flying, they saw…

**A/N- Yay! I finally finished it. 'dances again'. Huh, I wonder how long it will take me to write the next one. Oh and check out my new poll, heheheh. **


	36. Spirit Temple Part 2

**A/N- Thank you Penpen67 and Keroanne1 for reviewing. Anyways I played a game called Pikmin2 that was made in 2004. Now I'm traumatized from things falling out of the sky like to say a GIANT SPIDER and other stuff like rocks and eggs. I'm giving the characters some freedom of speech or something along the lines. **

**Link: Wow the author finally lets us talk that's not part of the story. I'm so proud.**

**Me: Just finish what you have to say so I can start the story. **

**Kai: Okay okay…Um…**

**Kheino: Ha! Links loves Kai!**

**Link: Hey I'm not the only one!**

**'The three stare at Sheik.'**

**Sheik: 'whistles innocently.'**

**Me:…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides Kai, X-Zone, and Kheino. The monsters came from Pikmin, like the GIANT SPIDER! **

--

…A strange looking shadow on the ground. It was a circle that was a moving like crazy. Kheino jumped to the newly made hole but suddenly yelped and fell down, falling in front of Link.

"Beadylonglegsbeadylonglegsbeadylonglegs." He said in one breath while shaking in fear making Link give him a strange look.

"What happened?"

" Bee-Dee-lowg-lehgs" he replied starting to calm down. Link stared at him for a while before shaking his head.

" I'm guessing that Beady Longlegs is a monster that looks really disgusting or scary, am I correct?" Kheino nodded. " It can't be creepier than Bongo Bongo." He took out his hookshot and aimed at the moving brown circle, what he guessed to be the monster. He sadly missed and grabbed on the ceiling instead.

After the chain pulled him up, he looked around the room from twenty feet off the ground. The room was huge and humid with some fat sandstones scattered across the room. Next to the door was a light green ball with a small yellow patch and three pipes like a chimney on it. The circle monster below him turned out to be a giant spider.

It's color was hard to describe, it was brown but some white lines and black dots could be seen and some parts of it's body were darker brown. On the bottom of it's feet was a flat circle, a foot or two wide. Overall, it looked like a really simple beast, a circle for it's body and eight legs coming out of it.

The Hero heard a crack and looked up, the ceiling couldn't support his weight and was breaking apart. He fell a couple of seconds after and amazingly landed on the spiders. It didn't really mind and continued to stand there, swaying to and fro. The steel end of the hookshot suddenly hit him on the head and landed on the spider with him. It looked jammed since the claws were still closed. Thinking it would be useless, he tried to pry it open but when he successfully did, it slipped out of his hands and landed on the spider, the sharp ends piercing it's hard exoskeleton. It screeched from the pain and tried to shake off the Hero. He fell with the hookshot handle in his hand but the end was still stuck on the arachnids back. He accidentally let go of it when it jammed after falling for eleven feet. He landed in front of Kheino; a groan escaping his lips.

"Huh, this happened before but vice versa." Kheino said , looking down at the restless teen. " You sure are lucky though, if you weren't holding that hookshot, you would of fell fifteen feet high instead of four." Link smiled happily at himself but then sighed.

" I wish I could just lie here and wait until the monster kills itself or something." He said slowly getting up.

" Why would it kill itself? Never mind, just kill it. You are the Great Almighty Hero of Time."

"Sheesh, I'm only human." Since the Hero didn't have his hookshot, he had to jump and hopefully grab hold of the sides of the hole. On his third attempt, he somehow finally grabbed hold of the ceiling and tried to pull himself up but the spider stepped on his right hand. He shouted in pain and fell back on the floor; cradling his smashed hand with the other.

" Back so soon?"

" Shut up Kheino! That freakin' spider smashed my right hand!" He sat up and put his head down. Tears started to build in his eyes until they finally poured down his face.

" Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it Kheino, I have to many injuries to continue. I have two deep wounds and a smashed hand. It hurts even trying to move my arms and I didn't bring any potions. I-I failed Hyrule." More tears escaped his eyes and fell on his lap, soaking the fabric. Kheino patted his back, thinking Hyrule was doomed. The spider above was stomping like a madman causing a piece of the ceiling to brake and land on Link's left foot.

He shouted in pain with his right eye twitching. Kheino looked at him strangely.

" Isn't that just a piece of sand?"

" A piece of sand that weighs a ton! Help me get it off my foot!" The two painfully removed the block of sand with tears pouring down the Hero's face from the pain. He sat there with his head down and pain exploding from his hand, foot, and arms.

Two swirling, white lights appeared in front of the door they came from. The lights started to form a humanlike shape and began to dim as it formed more human characteristics . Finally the lights disappeared and there sat two girls. They both yawned softly and rubbed their eyes.

"Somebody got Beady Longlegs mad." The youngest one out of the two said quietly.

" That's why we're both awake. Gah! My vision is all blurry! How long have we been sleeping?"

" What does fishon mean?"

" Never mind."

" Hey! Isn't that the Hero over there?"

" Of course not. Ahh, thank Nayru, I can see again. Hey look your right. Weird, he has blond hair instead of brown."

" He's the Hero! He has the green dress like the other one! Plus he hat looks the same too!"

" It's called a tunic. Hey, beady finally calmed down. Well, goodnight."

"He's crying! I want to help." She ran towards him before the other girl could stop her. The oldest one sighed and walked towards the place her sister ran off to.

Link looked at his hand, it was turning purple and was twitching slightly. He felt someone rubbing his back softly. He sighed and wiped his face.

"Kheino, you can stop that." When the rubbing stopped, he looked at the wolf in annoyance.

"That wasn't me." He said slowly. Link turned his head to see a little girl standing next to him. She looked like she was six years old and was wearing a torn, green, old fashioned dress. She had hazel hair and eyes and was quite pale. Her hair was wavy and only reached her shoulders. The strange thing about her was that she was transparent. He jerked backwards with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Kheino seemed shocked as well.

" Heh, we're just spirits. Why so scared?" Asked another girl, standing behind the other. She was probably eleven and had the same eye and hair color as the younger one. Her hair was very straight and reached half of her back. Some of it were over her shoulders and reached a little past it. She wore a long white shirt and black pants with holes on them.

" Who are you?" The Hero asked recovering a little. The point that he is actually talking to and looking at spirits scared him. Yeah he fought a couple of poes but these spirits came from humans.

" I'm Neelrahc and this is my sister, Charlene." The youngest one said happily.

" Neelrahc?" The wolf asked tilting his head to side.

" Yeah, got a problem with that?" Charlene said rudely crossing her arms.

" No, no! I just never heard that kind of name before." He replied, smiling sweetly and backing away slowly. " That sounds like a guys name." He mumbled a little too loudly.

" What did you say pup?"

" N-Nothing."

"Why were you crying Hero?" The little girl asked with worry etched on her face. Link smiled sadly.

" I'm just hurt really badly." He said trying to make it as simple as possible. Neelrahc's lips suddenly formed a huge smile.

" I want to help!" She clapped her hands together and started jumping. Charlene sighed and rolled her eyes.

" How?" Both the human and the wolf asked curiously.

" We're going to get you a potion!"

"We're? Nuh uh, I'm not gonna leave this room." She started to walk away but her sibling grabbed her arm before she could make another step.

" We have to help!"

" And how do you suppose we do that? The goddess, I think it was Din, sealed the door after Yettehgimal's oh successful attempt to leave this temple for good. Spirits and monsters can't leave."

" Yettehgimal didn't leave the temple for good, Nab had to put him back in here."

" I was being sarcastic! Just tell me your plan so I can laugh at it." Neelrahc covered her mouth with her four fingers of her right hand and her thumb was placed firmly under her chin. Her brows were slanted as she looked at the floor. Minutes passed when she finally thought of something.

" I got it!" She yelled in the top of her lungs, startling the three." Din felt sorry for us dying very badly so she said if we pray for her to come she will come. I think she will have a key or something to destroy the seal. I will go talk to her while you get the key. When she leaves we do too."

"Ha, that is the-" Her eyes suddenly widened as she unfolded her arms. "That was actually pretty smart, am I alive?"

" So will you help me?"

" Sure. This might be the last time you ever make another genius idea so I want to help. If it were me thinking of a plan, I would use force." The two sisters walked to the closed door and went through it like molecules. The remaining two looked at the door in silence.

" I could of thought of that." Link said looking at Kheino while tapping his right foot.

" Judging from their clothes they were probably from a long time ago. I guess they weren't that bright back then."

" Yeah I guess….Wait a second. Aren't the Goddesses the most powerful beings in Hyrule so they could do anything ,right?"

"Yeah."

"So why when they were telling me that I had to kill the evil guy, why did they just show me shadow figures of Kai and X-Zone instead of telling me where and who they are."

" Who knows? Maybe they didn't want it to be too easy for you; to test your skills." _Who the heck is X-Zone?_ Silence fell over them.

" Do you think those two will get punished for this? They _are _helping me."

" Hopefully the goddesses won't notice."

"So…. We do we just wait here until they come back."

" I guess so."

" Do you think th-"

" Stop asking me questions! Ask someone else when we get out of here! Just stop asking me!"

" Okay, okay."

* * *

**Hyrule Fields **

"Ha! I can't believed that worked." Charlene said, laughing afterwards. She glanced at Neelrahc and frowned. "Hey why so glum? Your plan actually worked and no one spotted us. Talk about luck."

" Yeah but, we could of helped those Gerudos fight off those monsters."

" How? We're dead! We're just spirits that died from Raging Longlegs!" Her sister shook in fear, remembering what happened on that dreaded day. She clung onto her older sibling's leg trying to forget the dreaded monster. Charlene looked at her sadly and patted her head. She suddenly froze in shock making Neelrahc look at her questionably. She looked at the same direction her sibling was looking at and made the same reaction.

Hyrule Fields was very dark and eerie. Thick, gray clouds covered the sky making all of the plants die from the lack of light. Birds and dogs seemed extinct for none of them heard or saw any. What shocked them the most was that Castle Town was in flames; it was so bright that it seemed to be the sun itself. The castle was unharmed by the flames as if there was an invisible shield blocking the dangerous element out. Innocent people, Gorons, and Zoras were walking to the castle; fire only a couple inches away from their skin. Rope was securely wrapped around their wrists except for the Gorons, instead of rope they had metal. Lizard monsters with spears and a long oval monster with thin legs and a huge mouth was making sure that their captives didn't escape.

Tears filled Neelrahc's eyes as she saw all of this. What has happened to the place she was born and raised? She tried to run to the prisoners but Charlene grasped her shoulder before she got too far.

" We are only here to get a potion for the Hero. He will solve this mess." Her sibling sighed and nodded.

They looked for hours but only saw villagers going to the castle and monster. They were about to give up until they saw a faint light behind a building that looked like a farm. They stopped walking and looked at it curiously.

" Is that fire?" Neelrahc asked tilting her head slightly.

" Yeah I think so." She paused for awhile, looking at the faint light. " Maybe we should ask for two potions, you know, for when they fight Raging Long legs and Man-at-Legs."

" Yeah so they won't end up like us!" They started to walk towards it but it quickly vanished. The two both raised an eyebrow and stepped back. The light reappeared like it never disappeared in the first place. Charleen shrugged and walked towards it even though it was already gone. She quietly dove into a bush nearby when she heard voices. Her sister appeared next to her as they started to eavesdrop a conversation from a bunch of monsters and one human.

" I speak for everyone when I say we are very glad that you helped us." A fire monster said. It had a body, feet, and hands like a humans but it only had three toes and fingers on each hand and foot. It was probably made out of magma. It's head was what fire usually looks like and it's whole eyes were light green. " You know, being controlled is awful. Somebody makes you do something like, burn down a whole village and I get the blame. And I thought scaring people in the temple was giving me a bad reputation. He told me to do that because he was bored, bored! "

" Yeah I guessss. I admit it wasssss fun cutting off people'sss headssssss but no one controlssssss reapersssssss!" A skeleton with a black cloak and scythe said, it's tongue like a snake. The human, who had their back towards the spirits nodded. The fire beast was too far from him/her making it hard to see how he/she looked like.

"Uhh, yeah… So what are you going to do now?" A frog with claws asked.

" I must help The Hero of Time defeat Yadgara. I will stay here until I see him approach the castle." The human said, his voice quite deep making it obvious he was a male. "Please, excuse me." Everyone looked at him questionably but later got the message and left. " Spirits, what is it that you need?"

The two were surprised that he knew they were there. The oldest one started to panic thinking that he might try to hurt them. ( She wasn't really thinking, humans can't touch spirits.) She broke off a branch and ran out to attack him but to her surprise he caught it before it was anywhere near his head.

" You must of been blessed by the goddesses. They allowed your spirits to stay on this planet and finding it a reason to stay."

" H-How d-did you know?" She asked starting to tremble in fear.

"Your clothes. It appears that it is five hundred years old. A normal spirit can only stay here for two hours."

"Yeah , everyone says that. Hey wait, your not even looking at me!" She put more pressure on the stick but it ended up breaking. She stepped back and threw what was left of it but she missed terribly. The man placed the stick next to him and put one finger on it. When he removed it, the stick was glowing with ember. He felt a small tug on his pants, he looked down to see Neelrahc.

" It also seems that they allowed you to touch the living." He said softly.

" Do you have a potion? The Hero needs it." She asked, letting go of his pants.

" Yes, I do but the Hero needs it?"

" Yeah, he's hurt really really badly." He nodded and reached inside his pocket, pulling out a bottle with orange stuff inside. Charlene narrowed her eyes at the object, stepping closer to the man.

" How do we know that's not poison?" The oldest one yelled, expecting to startle him but failed miserably.

" Maybe we should try it. If it's poison we won't get hurt since we're dead." Neelrahc answered for him. Charlene narrowed her eyes even more before snatching the bottle from the strangers hand. She took off the cork with a pop and started drink half of it. Her sister watched curiously while the man started making a fire small enough not to be seen in the distance but big enough for it not to die out. After she was done, her eyes widened as she took a step back.

" Whoa! I feel…Alive! What's in this stuff? No never mind I don't want to hear the useless ingredients but still.. This is amazing! It taste like orange juice with something else that is too good to describe. Let me say this again, this stuff is amazing! It reminds me of Rosogoes but better! I think that fruit is extinct now but this just reminded me of it. Oh Farore, oh Din, oh Nayru.. This stuff is awesome! I would pay a million rupees for five jars of this. If only -" While she continued her ranting, Neelrahc was already in a conversation with the starnge man.

" Does that make you crazy?"

"No but everyone says it tastes good. I have not tried it myself; did not need to." Silence fell over them. The only thing that could be heard was Charlene's ranting and the cackle of the fire. The fire finally reveled how the man looked like to her but she was to busy trying to make him talk.

" So," She began. " do you live anywhere near here?"

"No."

" Where do you live?"

" Nowhere."

" Do you travel a lot?"

"Yes."

" Where did you get the potion?"

" Somewhere."

" Do you have any-"

" Okay, I'm fine now." Charlene interrupted, breathing heavily. " Can we get another potion for the Hero?" The stranger reached back into his pocket and got out another bottle of the orange liquid. She snatched it out of his hands once more and smiled.

" Well, we got to go." She turned around and walked away, earning a glare from her younger sibling.

" Thank you." Neelrach said politely for her sister. She ran next to her and was soon out of the man's sight.

* * *

**Spirit Temple**

The two stared at the two sleeping figures in front of them, watching them mumble in their sleep.

"Darn." Charlene said suddenly.

"What?"

"We only have one and a half potions; we forgot to ask for two!"

"We can't go back. We have to give the Hero the potions so he can save Hyrule." They stayed silent for a while.

" So, how do you think we should wake them up?" Charlene asked while smiling evily.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I was sure I was clear."

" What I meaned was, how else can we wake them up?" Her sister's devilish smile grew bigger as she ran out the door. Neelrahc stared at the place she disappeared to, waiting for her to come back. A couple of seconds later, her head and half her arms went throught the door but she suddenly stopped when something hit the door. She tried to move her arms again but the sound of the door getting hit was heard again. She sighed and stepped back, disappearing into the door. The door suddenly opened and revealed Charlene caring a wooden pole with two buckets on each end of it.

" There's something missing." She said, carying the new items in front of the two living creatures. She startled her sister when she suddenly snapped her fingers and ran to the corner of the room. When she came back, rope was in each of her hands and a couple of sandstones. Neelrahc watched her tie the ropes on each bucket before she started staring at the wall; finding it more intresting than whatever her sister was doing.

" Finally, done." Charlene said after fifteen minute. She turned around to see her sister staring at a wall. She sighed and walked towards her. " I don't think staring at a wall is better than watching me set up my hilarious plan."

" There is something behind this wall."

"Yeah I know, it's not hollow."

"No, theres something else." She picked up a sandstone with a sharp edge and started hitting it against the wall. After three hits, the wall started to crack, after seven hits, pieces of it started to fall down and reveal a drawing of two swordsman clashing with their swords forming an X. Tentacles were tring to get something above them. Neelrahc tried to hit the area where the tentacles were going but it was too high for her. Charlene sighed and turned around but was now face-to-face with Din, the goddess of power; by the looks of it, she didn't seem too happy. If she was alive, the spirit would have had a heart attack but since she wasn't, she just fell on the floor form shock.

" Hey are you- holy cow!" Neelrahc dropped the sandstone from the sight of the goddess standing before her. Unfortunately, she dropped it above her sisters head but fortunately, it went righ through her.

; this

" You have defied my and my sisters' wishes. It is time for you to leave this world, for that is your punishment." Din said angrily but her voice had a hint of sadness.

"Wait! What did _she _do for me to deserve this?" Charlene said with her arms in the air. Her sister growled softly because her older sibling was blamering her again.

" You two helped the Hero of Time and tricked me."

" I didn't know that! What's wrong with helping the Hero? Oh and I didn't trick you, Neelrahc did, I just stole that thing from you to temporarily destroy the seal." Din visibly twitched her eyebrow.

"Look, you either go through the Gates of the Goddesses or burn in Hell."

"Fine, fine, we'll go with ya." The goddess looked at Neelrahc, but as she did, she felt sadness strike her heart. The spirit was in the verge of tears and looked very depressed.

" I will allow both of you to do one last thing on this planet." Din decided, smiling when she saw Neelrahc raise her head with wide eyes.

"That's not really…Impressive. Can we get a wish instead."

"No."

" Before I go, can I see whats behind the wall?" Neelrahc said wirh a huge smile.

"I think telling you would be faster."

"Okay." She yelled very excited.

" Behind it shows a picture of the two legendary swords. One is called the-"

"Master Sword?" Charlene interrupted.

" No. The biggest one out of the two is called the Black Death and the thinner but longer one is called the Ore's Fury; also known as the Rich Man's Sword."

"Thnak you." Neelrahc said sweetly. The goddess placed the fallen pieces of the wall back on it; hiding the picture.

"Whys it called the Rich Man's Sword?" Charlene said yawning.

"It's made out of silver, gold, and topaz." The spirit whistled.

" My turn, I would like to get the Rich Man's Sword befor I leave."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No."

" So you can't get it."

"Fine, before I go, let me dump water on those two sleepy heads." She pointed her thumb at Kheino and Link.

"Okay but when they wake up, we have to go immediately."Charlene walked to the rope hanging from the ceiling and pulled it down with two hands. Two bucket that was on a wooden pole in the middle of the hole tilted, spilling water on the two making them jerk up. She released the rope making the two buckets fall on their heads. She quickly placed the potions in front of them before disappearing in a flash of light.

Link threw the bucket on the floor and looked around. " What happened?" He looked at Kheino who was still struggling to get the wooden bucket off his head. Link assisted him with one hand and placed the bucket next to the one that was on his head.

" Lucky humans and their opposable thumbs." Link heard Kheino mumble. The wolf noticed the two bottles containing the orange liquid. " Is that the potions?"

" Yeah, I guess so." He looked around for the spirits. " Hey, where's Charlene and Neelrahc?"

"They probably got sent throught the Gates of the Goddesses for helping us."

"Well, im not going to waste anymore time." He scooted over to the two bottles and placed them on his lap. _I only have one and half bottles of potions? _He shrugged it off but that caused them to feel like they were on fire. He quickly drank all of the contents of the half filled bottle and put the potion and the empty bottle in his pocket. His eyes widened when the liquid went through every part of his body. He suddenly stood up making Kheino give him a strange look. " That potion tasted so good! It tastes like oranges and this was very cold and refreshing! If someone made this into a drink, I would spend a million rupees for it! I-"

" I thought you weren't going to waste anymore time." Kheino said oviously annoyed by his constent babbling.

" Oh right. But you should try the potion, it's delicious!" He noticed Kheino's annoyed look and sighed. "Fine, I'm going."

" Yes!" He shouted happily. " I can finally see what's in the other room!"

" Why didn't you go there when I was injured?"

" Then I would have been scounting ahead."

" But when you saw the monster's shadow you tried to see what's inside."

" I hate it when people ask me too many questions." Link sighed and decided to just shut his mouth. He got a bucket under the huge hole and went on top of it. He jumped to the next room and crawled away from the spider; Kheino quickly joining him. The spider wasn't moving and was making a soft growling sound; hookshot still hanging from it's back. The two looked at the next door hoping it was unlocked but sadly for them, chains and a lock covered the door. The two turned their attention back to the spider.

" It's probably asleep." Link said more to himself then to his companion. He walked to and climbed the hookshot silently as he could;leaving Kheino sitting on the floor.

The Hero was climbing really slowly so he wouldn't make a lot of noise with the chains when it hit him; the spider could only attack with it's feet. He hit his face with a palm of his hand **(A/N: face palm!) **for his idioticy. He noisily climbed the chain and was on top of the spider within minutes due to the fact that he loved to climb things when he was little. The spider stretched when it awoke and immediately noticed Link, it started growl a warning. Link completely ignored the warning and raised his sword high, getting ready to strike the spider's back. It shook it's body alittle making Link lose his balance and let go of his sword. Sadly for the spider, the sword landed on it's sharp end.

It roared and tried to shake him off, really wanting to kill him. Link held onto the sword while pushing it further inside the arachnids body; hoping that he would kill it before he falls off. The monster was really angry now, it started to smash into the walls while avoiding the hole on the floor. A big piece of sandstone hit the Hero on the head making him dizzy and his vision blurry. His grip on the sword loosened making him fall down when the spider hit another wall. After falling five feet, he finally relized what was happening. He grabbed onto his enemy's leg and started to climb back on it's back. The beast only tried to shake him off for a while since it quickly grew tired. Link was already on it's back by then and was trying to push the sword but it stragely couldn't go any deeper.

He suddenly got an idea and took out his hammer but the spider started to try to shake him off again. He smashed his sword with his hammer before falling. He grabbed onto the claw of the hookshot and started pressing that on it's wound. The Hero couldn't hold on tight enough; he fell when the bug smashed into the wall.

While falling, he was getting ready for his other idea. He swung the metallic hammer making it meet the spider's round knee. As it kneeled on one of it's leg, he caught the chain and started climbing it but as he did, he noticed that very small pieces of it's body was falling off. The empty bottle that contained the potion, fell out of his pocket and broke into very large and sharp pieces as he was running to the sword. The glass pierced the spiders back making it growl. He put the spider out of it's misery by driving his sword into it's brain with the Megaton Hammer. It stretched as white sparks came out of it's knees while it's body opened up like a piñata. It's exoskeleton began to fall off and scatter around the room like confetti. Link grabbed his hookshot as he felt the spider's corpse shift and shot it at the roof. He watched as the spiders body fall and dissapear in it's exoskeleton. Link lowered himself next to Kheino who was running around trying to get the spider confetti off himself. The confetti suddenly disappeared into thin air but the wolf was still running around. The Hero put his items back inside his pocket and sheathed his sword before he grabbed Kheino on the scruff of his neck.

"It's gone!" Link shouted, trying to make the canine calm down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." The wolf looked at his back and everywhere else before sighing with relief.

"That spider was probably easy to kill, you didn't even fall on the floor once."

"Yeah, I guess." He answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, since you didn't get injured.. Might as well fight that other monster now." He looked at the green ball next to the door.

"That's a monster? Okay then, let's go!"

--

**A/N- I can't believe this took me about two months to finish. Sure I wasted a month playing Okami and a week laughing at Waka's hair but still… .I imagined this longer than fourteen pages.. Oh and this is probably the longest I will ever do, in this fanfic. Before I forget, Charlene name Neelrahc and she wasn't a really a creative person. **


	37. Spirit Temple Part 3

**A/N- I tried to finish this before Christmas, 'sigh' oh well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year anyways! Sorry for the switching back and forth thing.**

**Penpen67:Shush, don't talk about him. You can after this chapter. **

**Keroanne1:Yup, Waka is cool but his hair is just…ahahahaha. Sure I'll read your story. Uh…I'll take your advice, I guess. How dare you be too lazy to review! I shall summon Darth Vader to attack you! ( Since X-Zone is busy being attacked with a Christmas hat and confetti guns. ) **

**Oh and a spider and arachnid is one thing and a bug and insect is another thing, So don't confuse the two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rock It, Over My ( Freakin') Head and Raging Longlegs but I own it's real self. **

--

"Weird looking creature." Link said as he caught sight of the green ball.

"Yeah, looks like it's made out of metal." Kheino said observably as they stood in the middle of the huge room.

"How do you know? All I can see is it's green roundness."

"I'm a wolf, bark bark."

"Good point.. Hey wait, don't dogs have poor eyesight?"

"I'm a wolf not a dog."

"Yeah, that's true… Wait, can wolves bark?"

"Uh…" Suddenly, out of the blue, a giant, dark spider fell out of the sky. The two yelled in shock before Kheino fainted. Link looked at him in alarm as the spider's foot got closer to the two. He grabbed Kheino by the scruff of his neck and ran behind a big piece of sandstone. After he calmed his breathing, he looked over the sandstone and examined his foe.

The spider's body was ten times bigger than the last one and it was almost touching the floor. It's feet were eight feet wide with black fur on it's ankles and on top of it's body. Three, two feet claws on each foot were piercing the ground as it walked about. Black and purple sludge covered every part of it's body and was dripping onto the sandy floor.

Link sat back down as Kheino awoke.

The newly awakened wolf looked at the spider and whined. "Creepy and gross." He commented before fulfilling his legs' will and sat down. "Good luck."

Link stared at him with an irritated look but he soon relaxed. "Thanks." He took out his bow and arrow with the ice magic and steadily aimed it at the beast. He released the arrow and watched it whiz to the spider's dark body. It hit it's mark but was quickly consumed by

the black and purple sludge.

Link once again, sat back down cogitating on how he can defeat the arachnid. He removed the bombs from his pocket after much thought and threw five of them at the beast. Sadly, before the explosives detonated, sludge enveloped them.

He sighed in frustration and withdrew the Lens of Truth, and a couple of Deku Nuts from his pocket. He looked at the beast through the Lens of Truth but placed it back inside his pocket when he didn't perceive anything. He threw most of his Deku Nuts on the floor next to the arachnid but as they were about to land, sludge landed on their destination, making the nuts not crack.

"Hey Kheino," The Hero said quite suddenly while slowly sitting down. "do you think the spider is poisonous?"

"Hmm? Huh?" Kheino said while looking around, making it obvious that he was asleep.

"Is the spider poisonous?" Link repeated a bit annoyed.

"Can't tell ya remember? Why are you asking, are you going to eat it?"

" Not me. It's just that Kai-"

"Ahh, Kai." Kheino interrupted while smiling. Link suddenly became furious by some unknown reason but calmed himself before speaking.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know she's pretty."

"So you do like her!" He said with a smile on his face but he abruptly remember what happened the last time he made fun of him liking Kai. "Sorry, sorry!"

" Yeah, it's okay. Ion kind of like her." He murmured not expecting the wolf to hear it. Unluckily for him, he did hear him but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Ah-choo." Kai sneezed in front of an iron door. Luckily, she wasn't wearing her mask.

" You know, they say that when you sneeze, people are talking about you." Sheik commented as he finally finished _Hyrule's History_.

" Really? Never heard anything about that." She sat down cross-legged across from her fellow Sheikah and looked around the room. " This place is creeping me about. Maybe my brother was right, I am claustrophobic." They were in a cell but not just an ordinary cell; this one was special. Instead of iron bars, there was an iron wall making the room dark as night. The door was wrapped with chains and had multiple locks.

"Maybe we should talk about something to, uh.. Get your mind off this place." He suggested while placing _Hyrule's History _next to him. "So, what made you scared of being in confined places?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, change the subject please." Sheik pondered on what to talk about while Kai examined the blade from her crossbow.

"So, why is your name Kira? Is there a meaning to it? Because if a Sheikah's name starts with an I, it usually means that, that person will be helpful to others but can be really pushy. "Kai quickly removed her weapon away from her face and placed in her lap.

"Call me Kai." She said obviously angry at what Sheik called her." Well, if you must know, if a Shadower's name starts with a K it means that you don't think for yourself and are usually kind.

"How about S?"

" I forgot. All I remember is X, Y, and R." She paused trying to remember what they meant. " R means you try to be better than your siblings. Y means that everything you do is for your family. And X means that you are either going to be alone, your serious, dangerous, or all three."

Sheik nodded as the facts sunk into his head." Doesn't your brother's name start with a R?"

"Yes, yes it does."

* * *

"As I was saying," Link said after his confession. " While I was about to leave the castle, a guard stopped me and gave me a red ball and a piece of paper. He sweared that he didn't read it. I was in a hurry to get this temple over with, I didn't read it either." He took out the said objects and rapidly read the letter. He handed it to Kheino but ceased halfway. "Can you read?"

"Of course I can read!" The wolf growled at Link for thinking he was a simpleton. He snatched the paper from the Hero's gloved hand and placed it on the floor; reading it to himself.

_Dear Link,_

_I am going to steal the Master Sword from you. Ha-ha just kidding, please don't take it seriously. Anyways, the red ball I made the guard give you is actually an insects. It can eat anything! It's one of the troublesome bugs near my town that only come in hot days so if your in a cold room don't break it's seal or it will die! To break it's seal, just throw it on the ground but when it wakes up, don't show any fear or it will eat you! Sit down on the ground and relax. Try to be calm even if it crawls and licks you. When it realizes that you are brave and don't mess around, you could start telling it what to do . Good Luck! _

_Love, _

_Kai_

_P.S. I only bought one of those since it 's very expensive, so please I beg you don't kill it. Another thing is, I don't know if it can understand Hylian. If I'm right, I wrote the commands in my language. Oh and it can't eat thick liquid like mud or it will choke._

"How did you know the ball can eat things?" Kheino asked after he was through with his reading. The swordsman threw the red sphere upwards causing his companion to wince. He caught the item from the air without looking.

" I don't know, I just guessed." He sighed sadly and threw the ball to the opposite hand. "I thought this was going to solve all my problems."

"Let me see it." Link threw it carelessly at him, forgetting Kheino seizes things with his mouth. The wolf caught it since his mouth was ajar but the wolf almost swallowed it. He coughed it out and glared at Link but he was too occupied observing the spider to notice.

The crimson ball was approximately half the size of a snowball with curved lines like a shell and was quite rough. Quite simple really.

He hurled it at the Hero who astonishingly caught it. Link cast it high up into the air, making it spin rapidly. He placed his hand under it making it obvious that he's going to successfully catch it.

But fate had other plans…

As the crimson sphere went near Link's face, several of Kheino's slobber hit his unprotected eye. He placed his hands on his eye out of absent mindedly, making the ball fall onto the hard floor below. Kheino backed away as black smoke escaped from the ball while Link sat down; recalling what the note said.

After the smoke cleared, a crimson insect with four tails, was standing there with it's dark eyes wide open. It's body was long and was the same size as Kheino. Six long, slim legs kept it off the gritty, sand floor. What interested Link was it's exotic markings that was the same color as the dandelions in Zelda's garden.(Not the one that you can blow) It's right claw was a little plump and bumpy while the other was slim, smooth, and open. Two curved antennas were connected to it's head and sharp, lily-white teeth were seen as it yawned. On the end of each of it's elongate tail was a keen blade and on the sides were spikes pointing at the ceiling.

Kheino continued to back away until the sandstone no longer covered his presence from the spider. The arachinid stomped in place madly, quivering the coarse room as it caught sight of the canine. Kheino looked at it in fear and dove behind another sandstone as it stomped forward.

Link tried to ignore the rumbling as he sat there with his eyes closed and a gargantuan, crimson bug on his chest, tearing and consuming pieces of his worn tunic. Something wet suddenly contacted his skin, forcing Link to open one of his eyes. He discovered that the bug was licking the filth off his face. After what seemed like thirty minutes, the weight of the bug vanished. The swordsmin slowly opened his eyes, half expecting it to be standing in front of him; getting ready to pounce. But what he saw was Kheino on his stomach with the bug licking and biting each strand of fur on his body.

Link's eyes became ampled as he suddenly remembered the arachnid; where was it?

He searched past the sandstone that was obscuring him and all around him but the sludge covered spider was no where in sight. He sighed and grabbed the forgotten paper. As he was just about to read the back, a drop of black and purple sludge landed on it. Link slowly looked at the ceiling with fear blanketing his blue eyes.

* * *

Inside the eerie and vile castle that was once Hyrule Castle was cramped with prisoners and strange monsters. On the throne was not the peaceful king everyone knew and loved but someone else. A young man to be exact, no younger than sixteen. He was projecting pebbles and small debris onto the keys of a nearby piano, creating a glorious melody.

" Sire," A robed human said in a melancholy tone, standing behind the left side of the throne. " I am not trying to be disrespectful but, shouldn't you be training. The Hero only has one orb left to be able to destroy you." The man chuckled and placed his feet on top of a nearby monster's shoulder. The creatured growled softly but it was loud enough for the young man to hear. He kicked the monster halfway across the room and threw a fire ball at it that appeared on his left hand. As the fire ball landed, it made a small explosion, sending debris everywhere.

" I got a trick up my sleeve to prevent the Hero from getting the last orb, he won't see it coming." The young man spoke as if nothing had happened." He grabbed a book on the debris covered floor and read it out loud. The robed soul had to stain it's ears to hear what he was saying. "I'm walking to the something bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…….I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla….And in the end it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. The end." He lit the book on fire and threw on the untidy floor.

" May I speak again?" The robed mortal asked uneasily.

" Granted."

" You seem a little different after we took over the castle. You seem more relaxed and dare I say, nicer. I suggest that you should train instead of sitting there doing nothing!" After those words left the person's mouth, it quickly regretted it. The man gave it a sinister glare that would make anyone fall down in fright. " Please forgive me." It said calmly and guiltily; going down on it's hands.

" Should I? You clearly forgot who the leader, the master is. You forgot that you are no longer the master. The follower doesn't make commands and the leader follows. Nope, that's wrong. Don't you remember? I became the master a little after the Hero left to do his pointless adventure or did you forget that too? Those who forget should be killed. Forgetting missions, forgetting food, getting lost, pathetic." He placed his foot on the robed figure's back and tried to make the former master fall flat on it's chest. " Well, I guess you were the one that made me this powerful. Fine, I shall spare you." The robed figure sighed in releif. "But next time, I won't be so forgiving. Now get out of my way you swine!" The spared human quickly got out of the way before his got a chance to kick it out of the way.

The man walked up the stairs to search for the king's room but as he was walking through a hallway, he caught sight of a piano in one of the rooms. _Sheesh, how many pianos are in this castle? _He went inside the trashed room and sat on the chair in front of the damaged piano. He played some keys and hummed a familiar song.

He remembered when he was a kid, he always played the piano and his brother would always listen to him. He smiled at the memory and wondered how he was doing but frowned soon after. He sighed heavely and began to play a song his brother taught him. After a while, he sang the lyrics softly.

"I never knew

I never knew that everything was falling through

That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue

To turn and run when all I needed was the truth

But that's how it's got to be

It's coming down to nothing more than apathy

I'd rather run the other way than stay and see

The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

Let's rearrange

I wish you were a stranger I could disengage

Say that we agree and then never change

Soften a bit until we all just get along

But that's disregard

Find another friend and you discard

As you lose the argument in a cable car

Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mindShe's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past

I'm becoming the part that don't last

I'm losing you and its effortless

Without a sound we lose sight of the ground

In the throw around

Never thought that you wanted to bring it down

I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head

Over my headWith eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind."

* * *

Link was running for his life with the strange insect in his arms and Kheino running beside him. The sludge covered spider was attempting to stomp on them not far behind, shaking the room as it went. Trying to cower behind sandstones was useless as it easily found them.

" We are so dead!" Kheino yelled over the noise. The bug in Link's arms turned around and attempted to leap on the raging arachnid.

" What are you doing?" Link cried. He turned around and discovered that underneath the spider's feet was dried-out sludge. " No! You cant eat that!" His breath was abruptly taken out of him and a rugged object struck his back. Kheino tackled Link out of the way, seconds before the apiders foot stomped the area where Link was at.

" What are we going to do!" Kheino shouted, panicking.

" I don't know." Link got out some Deku Nuts and hurled it close to his unclean shoes. The flash confused the spider for a few seconds, giving the three enough time to hide.

" Okay, first things first. Link, if I die, bury my corpse far away from this place."

" Your not going to die Kheino!"

" Yes I am! We don't know how to defeat tha-, hey what is it doing?" Kheino asked, looking at the eating insect. Link followed his gaze and discovered that the bug was devouring the sandstone that was concealing them.

" Hey, stop!" Link hollered but the bug didn't cease.

" Where's the letter?" The Hero looked in his pockets beginning to panick. He sighed in releif when he detected it and pulled it out. The room began to shake once more as Link was about to read the back of the letter. He searched over the sandstone that was still in progress of being devoured and discovered that the arachnid was heading towards them.

"Here, read it while I distract it." Link handed the letter to Kheino and placed his foot on top of the bug to hold it back from eating the sandstone. He stood up and threw one of the few Deku Nuts he had left onto a sandstone near the sludge covered bug gave Link an evil glare and continued to eat the sandstone for it's imprudent revenge, thus making the sandstone fall apart.

Link threw his second to last Deku Nut and ran behind a standstone close to the wall, Kheino and the bug behind a standstone adjacent from him.

Kheino glanced at the piece of paper and then at the insect, who was staring blankly back at him with it's onyx eyes.

" Okay, um, timigil kang, uh, kumain." Kheino said sheepishly, knowing that he said it with a heavy Hylian accent. The insect made a hoarse noise that sounded much like a laugh but it nodded. " Okay good." He looked at the massive arachnid and discovered it was going to the opposite direction the three were at.

"Kheino!" Link whispered, hoping to catch Kheino's attention but not the spider's.

"What?" He whispered back, watching the bug in the corner of his eye.

"Ask if it can help us."

" Ask what?" The Hero nodded towards the idle insect

"Oh right." He returned his gaze back to the letter with a sigh. "Pue…pu…puenda..puende… Forget this! Can you help us?" The bug made another hoarse laugh and nodded.

"Fhhhhr." It said, trying hard to speak their language.

"Fur?" Kheino guessed, trying to understand the bug. It growled, baring it's knifelike teeth; shaking it's head rapidly.

" Fihhr."

" Fear?" The insect once again shook it's head, getting annoyed.

" Fiiyrre"

" Fire?" It nodded smiling merrily. Link, who was lisining to their conversation, hit his forehead for not thinking of using the Goddesses' powers aginst the sludge covered spider.

" Fiiyrre." The bug repeated, beginning to get hungry.

"So we use fire to-"Kheino began but was rudely interrupted by Link.

" Kheino, I could probably use Din's Fire but you might get burned too."

" Din's Fire?"

"Yeah, fire hits everything and everyone in this room."

"Don't worry about me, I will happily sacrifice my life for the Hero of Time."

" Really?"

"No! But if this means that there is a chance to kill that thing then shoot."

" If you say so." Link was a tad worried about Kheino getting hit but all he could do was sigh heavely. Obeying to what Kheino said, he used the power Din gave him, Din's Fire. Kheino shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the fire to burn his flesh but it never came. He opend his eyes and immediately noticed that the bug was gone. He searched for it over the thick sandstone and saw something he would never imagine.

The spider was immobilized. The fire dried the purple and black sludge thus trapping the spider. There was an awful creaking noise that annoyed Kheino but Link didn't seem to mind it too much. The bug was slicing off pieces of the sludge with the blade on it's spike covered tails and eating it promptly. The bug sliced off a enormous piece of dried sludge, revealing rhe a dark purple spider within, smaller than the previous spider.

Soon after, the trapped arachnid made a shattering and terrifying growl.; breaking free of it's sludge prison. New sludge oozed out from an unknow location and covered the spider with the sticky substance once again.

Link used Din's Fire once more before the sludge covered the purple spider's ankles. The insect who was on top of a tall sandstone, jumped on the spider, eating a small bump on it's skin just above it's head . The arachnid was running away slighty but not fast enough to eliude from the three. It's trapped knees was the reason why it was as sluggish as a ChuChu. Knowing this, the trapped arachnid tried to bend it's immobile knees. The bug jumped off and landed next to the wolf and human, knowing the dried sludge is going to shatter.

" Hey what's that?" Link asked the insect when something shiny in it's claw caught his eye. It opened it's claw revealing a flat circle made out of metal. An inch wide hole was on one side and an orange substance on the other.

" Where did you get that?" Khino asked, never moving his eyes away from the strange objects. It pointed at the spider with it's elongate tail. As if on queue, the arachnid finally escaped it's sludge prison again. The red and yellow bug quickly jumped onto the spider before fresh, new sludge covered it's body.

"Hey look, it left it behind." Kheino pointed out after watching the bug leap. The metal object was on the gritty floor with the orange subtance facing up. The wolf sniffed it, accidentaly touching the thick, orange liquid. He lifted his head to see the metal object was sticking onto his nose. Seconds later, identical sludge that was on the spider was oozing out from the contraption. Link got his hookshot and quickly took it out of the wolf before it covered him. Almost immediately the sludge ceased coming out. He placed it on the sandy floor with the orange substance facing up yet again and smashed it with a sizeable sandstone.

"So that was the thing the sludge was coming from." Link remarked. He watched the insect eat the rest of the metal objects on top of the raging spider's head while Kheino successfully escaped the pool of sludge that was formed from the strange object that they had.

After the last of the metal contraption was eaten, the dark purple spider stormed off to the hole they came from. The bug landed on it's feet in front of the two and tried hard to speak their language and make it understandable.

"Huuwt Fihhr, Vehhhrii Huuwt Fihhr!" The bug cried, telling them to hurry up.

" Very hot fire?" Kheino guessed, calmer than the other two. As soon as he saw the insect nodd it's head, he quickly understood. He searched through his pockets for a certain item he wasn't sure he had. He murmured a prayer with a worried expression plastered on his face. He found the item underneath all of his stuff and got it out with a breathy sigh of relief.

Kheino couldn't identify what he was holding and stared at it like a dullard. Link caught his gaze and inwardly laughed at the look on his face. .

"It's a bottle of blue fire." He said. Thinking afterwards on how to kill the beast before it gets away. _I cant catch up with it and pour the fire on it. I don't think Kheino could catch up with it either. Maybe I could shoot it. _He got his bow and arrow and poured the blistering blue fire on it. He aimed at the swaying spider with sweat dripping down his face from the heat of the fire and the pressure he was in. He released the arrow and watch it whiz to the spiders body. In contact, the spider was suddenly covered in the blue flames. The burning arahnid began to run blindly as if running will extinguish the flames. It ran right into the hole, saving the three from from watching the poor creature burn.

Black, thick smoke escaped from the spider's new grave. When smoke ceased coming out, the three looked at each other and cheered.

* * *

The robed mortal grinned evily as it finally thought of a plan to see how long it's master can torture someone without giving mercy. It went to the room the new leader was at. When the robed human entered the room, it's master was looking straight forward with his helmet off.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

" Doesn't a prisoner have to pay? Pay for all of this happening." The man's eyes became large as he remembered what he was going to do. His eyes were filled with flames of anger and hatred. He grabbed his newly made helmet and raced to the prison chamber. The robed soul let out a sinister chuckle before following it's master.

* * *

Sheik was slowly falling asleep. He fought to stay awake, knowing something bad was going to happen. He looked around the room with his Sheikah eyes as if something has changed. He had his back to the wall across the iron door while Kai was next to it, asleep with her mask on. The Sheikah sighed loudly before accidentaly slipping into the land of dreams.

Sheik's eye's shot open as he heard a thud and felt a small draft. His pupils shrank as bright light filled his vision. He knew at once that the door was open. He quickly got on his feet and sprinted to the door, but before he could escape his unusual cell, the large door was slammed right in his weary face.

"Sheik!" He heard a familiar feminine voice shout from the other end of the cell.

" Kai." The Sheikah said softly out loud. He got in a fighting stance preparing to break down the door but before he got a chance, the robust door opened with great force. He was instantly knocked out as the iron door made contact with his head.

* * *

"Sheik!" Kai cried again as she heard the thud, indicating that he hit his head on the large, iron door hard. Her captor was holding her with one of his calloused hand on her thin neck and lifting her up a couple of inches off the ground.

"Shut up!" Her captor screamed at her and throwing her onto a nearby wall. _Wait, I know that voice._

"I-I know you." Kai said quietly standing while her captor smiled wickedly under his spiked helmet when he heard her. "You're the King's guard." Before she could react, she was hit right in the chest with one of her captor's shoed foot. Kai speedily shot an arrow from her crossbow at his defenseless chest but he caught it before it made contact with his skin.

He dropped the arrow on the ground and kicked his victim on the side of her neck. "And." He said moving his wrist telling her to continue. Kai gave him a confused looked making him lose his patience. He kicked her right in the face causing her head hit the wall and bleed " Dullard! I want to see you bleed damnit! You're such a dullard! " He yelled in the top of his lungs.

" What did I ever do to you!" She yelled back.

"You ruined everything." He said full of venom. Kai tried to make red, hot flamed come out of her hands but only sparks came out. She looked at them in shock, creating a distraction. Her captor grabbed her hood and threw her at the wall she was cornered in. His elbow met her stomach causing Kai coughed out blood which pleased him. She didn't bother wiping it away causing it to dry on her chin. She screamed at herself in her throbbing head, trying to think of a way to defeat the monstrous soul. _This guys a loon! I don't even know what I did to make him this mad. Okay, I got to defend myself. I cant use magic or my crossbow. I can still use my blade on it but I doubt that will work. Maybe I can, yeah it's worth a shot. _

She roundhouse kicked the side his helmet covered head; causing his helmet to fall and clatter onto the stone floor. Kai's eye's became ample when she saw her captor's face.

" Y-Y-your, your…" she stuttered, not believing what she's seeing.

" That's right." He said with a demonic smile on his face.

" Y-You can't be behind this. You're n-not this type of person." The former guard seized her mask and threw it opposite from them. He punched her in the face causing her to fall on her side.

" You don't know me!" He boomed. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He didn't want to kill her, not yet. " Stop stuttering, it's rude. Respect your elders." Kai promptly stood up and kicked him in his chest, causing him to stagger and step back a bit. _I know you. _Kai said in her head, breathing heavily. _I don't know everything about you but I know you. Wait a second.. _

" I'm older than you!" She shouted. She notice that he wasn't looking at her but something next to her. Before she could look, her captor threw a lethal weapon at her. She dodged it with ease and sneaked a glance at it, discovering it was a dagger. She looked at her opponent and realized that he was on the ground, picking something up; this was her chance.

She snatched the deadly dagger off the stone wall and threw it back to it's master. He grabbed the flying dagger by it's red handle and stood up in one agile move. Kai saw him thrust the dagger into an object in his other hand. He hurled the stabbed object at his prisoner; seeing that it wasn't hazardous, she caught it and gasped loudly when she discovered what it was.

It was a Demon Guardian Mask. A hole was in the middle of the mask, cracking the area around it.

" Dem." She said softly. The mask soon crumbled and turned into dust. Seeing she was distracted _again, _he kicked her stomach and making her bleeding head hit the rock floor causing it to throb painfully. She looked at the doorway trying to find a way to get away and noticed a robed figure standing there. The light shone on it's face revealing a smiling, female human, obvious that she was pleased on what she was seeing. _Weird, usually the evil ones are the males. _

Her captor stepped on her neck causing her to choke. After a couple of minutes, when Kai was about to die from suffocation, he kicked her on the side of the ribs causing her to smash onto nearby wall. She stood up with a bit of a blurry vision and tried to fight back but her head and side was killing her. The former guard had no trouble dodging her attacks and sighed after she missed for the seventh time. He kicked her in her wounded side making her cry out in pain. He spotted an old rusty sword he never knew existed in the far corner of the room and ran to it while his prisoner was recovering from the blow. He slashed Kai's back with it so many times that deep gashed covered her back. Sticky blood oozed out of her wounds in an alarming rate and covering her back with it.

She fell on her knees with tears rolling down her eyes, feeling her new wound burn. He stepped on her blood covered back and stomped on it; watching her fall down on her stomach and shout out in pain. Her evil captor squatted beside her and grabbed her wrist, putting it in front of him. He spotted her slowly trying to move it back towards her body and scoffed loudly. He got the dagger and created a big gash on her elbow.

_I got to fight back._ The prisoner thought as she felt the sharp blade retreat. _But how? He's going to....dodge all my attacks and make me bleed more. I'm going to die from blood loss._ She was mentally fighting with herself about death being the only escape when she felt the former guard grab her elbow and forearm with both hands.

"No please. Don't." Kai said hoarsely as she tried to pull her arm away but failed. He grinned demonically at her as he bent it. She made a high pitched scream as he bent it even more. He continued to bend it slowly and watched her try to get away with tears rolling down her face until he heard a earsplitting crack and his prisoner make a bloody scream. He looked at the ninety degree angle he just made with her arms with disgust. He released them and grabbed her crossbow with three arrows, loading it with a long sigh; averting his eyes away from Kai.

"Getting bored." The master said out loud as he fiddled with the wooden weapon. He looked away from the crossbow and to where Kai was at. She was a couple of feet away from her previous spot but was in the same position. He took aim and shot her in the middle of her back. She shouted in pain as the end of the arrow plunged into her skin. Her captor allowed her to remove the arrow from her back since it was still a painful experience no matter who did it. He watched the new blood cover the old, flaky blood already on her back and drop onto the floor.

He sighed once again and loaded the crossbow averting his eye's from his bleeding prisoner once again. When he looked back, he expected her to be a couple of feet away but instead he saw her foot coming towards him. She kicked her captor right in the face, causing him to land on his back with a thud. He quickly stood up not wanting to become vulnerable to his opponent.

Kai's pain was beginning to become blind fury and strength. She attempted to hit the torturous soul with kicks and punches and succeeded a couple times.

"Enough!" The former guard boomed.

She abruptly felt a stinging pain on her side and started out more coughing out blood. She painfully turned her head to see the dagger was sticking on her side with crimson blood close to it. Before she could do anything else, she was knocked out with the hilt of the rusty sword.

Her captor stood up and sighed. "Carry her back to the cell." he whispered, snatching his long forgotten helmet on the floor and grabbing his victim's mask. The robed female not wanting to disobey, grabbed the unconscious prisoner and put her in the dark, cold cell. The former guard threw her mask inside with her before his companion closed the robust door.

"Sir, I think I seen her before but she had black hair and eyes." His female companion said.

"Shadowers change their hair and eye color with magic when they have a mission to do or

go outside the walls of their town to confuse you." The master said softly.

The robed girl looked at the pool of blood that was formed and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

He walked out of the room, trying to feel happy on what he just did but all he felt was pity.

--

**Timigil kang kumain - Stop eating**

**A/N: I wanted add more to Kai's uh, well some call it torture but if you wish to say that go ahead. Oh and more blood. I got lazy on this chapter 'cause I started hating this temple. The song Over My Head was perfect for this situation it's cool. If you know what the song means then you will know why the guy frowned and this is my last **_**full**_** song so be happy or sad, doesn't change anything. **


	38. Spirit Temple Part 4

_**A/N- I hated the last part on the last chapter but I guess I just have to deal with it.**_

_**NinjaSheik- Yeah, it's one of my favorites. **_

_**Keroanne1- It's not all in one paragraph, is it? Uh, 'scratches head'**_

_**Penpen67- 'Gets shotgun' I know you're out there!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don not or will ever own Man-at-legs or Zelda. **_

_**--**_

Kheino, Link, and the bug thing was only a couple of feet away from the green, metallic ball.

"I bet it's another spider." Kheino remarked as Link took out his bow and arrow. " Hey, hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shoot it, why are you worried?" Link answered with an eyebrow raised." You know, I have to destroy all enemies in the room and the door opens. You were with me in the other room with the weird monkey things."

"Yeah but have you actually tried destroying the lock on the doors?"

"No."

"So what's stopping you from trying?"

"That thing waking up." Link said simply, pointing a dirty finger at the ball. If they were right, a spider.

"When you used Din's Fire it didn't wake up, even when the other spider was shaking the room."

"You really want to get out of here don't you."

"Yup. At first it was fun but now it's frustrating. I don't know how you do it." A strange and uncomfortable silence fell over the three as they continued to stare at the metallic ball.

"So…" Kheino began, still refusing to make eye contact with Link. " Are you going to try my suggestion?" Link gave out a lengthy sigh.

" Yeah, sure, I guess. " He walked between the metal sphere and the locked door with the other two following him. The space between the two objects were only a couple of feet wide but enough for all of them to go through without feeling squished. Link took out his overweight hammer and was just about to break the lock with it when Kheino stopped him.

"Wait!" Kheino yelled with wide eyes.

"What?" The green clothed hero asked as he relaxed his arms.

"You might wake the spider up." Kheino replied in a hushed voice.

" You were the one that said it wont wake up!" Link said, raising his voice a little, clearly annoyed.

" Well I didn't know that you're going to bust it open!" The wolf said back in a normal voice. " I thought you were going to pick the lock or something."

The foreign bug backed up against the wall when it saw the metallic sphere shift in it's place. Steam came out of the pipes above the metallic creature's head, catching the arguing two's attention.

It extended it's metallic legs, towering over the shocked three. The bug made a half hissing, half growling sound and went into an attack stance. The metal spider lifted one of it's legs making the three flee. They hid behind a large sandstone a couple feet away and attempted to catch their breath.

Link noticed the long missed silence and looked over the sandstone, followed by the curious wolf.

The spider was merely standing next to the door but it began to walk towards it's opponent as it quickly caught sight of the two. The Hero and his canine companion quickly observed their foe before it got to close.

Unlike the other two spiders, three of it's dark green legs were spiked on the bottom like a real spider. The fourth leg was a bit thicker then the rest and was silver before the knee. The foot of that leg was like the other spiders but it was no bigger then a rupee with three, thin, pieces of metal on the bottom.

As the two finished their observation, the spider made an abrupt stop; too far from the three to stomp on them. Steam came out of the bottom half of the metal arachnid's body as it began to separate into four different pieces. (it's still attached to the body.) A long, hallow pole came out of it's body and began to point at their direction, followed by a red, thin light. Without warning, dozens of reddish white, oval objects were shot out of the pipe, headed towards it's foes.

The two ducked behind the jagged sandstone before the strange objects got a chance of making contact with them. Knowing where they are, the metal arachnid began to shoot the sandstone the two were cowering behind; knowing sooner or later the stone will fracture.

" What's it shooting at us?" Kheino asked worried.

" How should I know?" Link answered, completely ignoring the noise caused by the sandstone being shot by the oval objects. Kheino looked around with worry covering his furry face.

" I feel like someone or something is missing from our little group." Link joined his search and shrugged. The irritating noise made an abrupt halt and was soon replaced by the clattering of metal. The infamous hound and the green clothed swordsman looked at the spider with curiosity in their eyes.

The two mammals discovered that the insect was on top of the aluminum spider, eating only particles of the tough metal. The first thing the two noticed about the strange spider was that it's bottom half was closed tight. The second was that it was desperately trying to shake the annoying pest off as the sharp toothed insect continued to munch away.

Finally, the bug somehow lost it's grip on the arachnid and fell on it's side. The bottom half of the spider's body opened once again with the same amount of steam coming out. The steel pole and the red light pointed at the frightened insect almost immediately after it came out.

The prudent hero raced towards the two exotic creatures with the Hylian Shield on his arm.

" Link!" Kheino yelled as he watched the teenager dash off towards the two. "He's dead." He mumbled to himself.

Link leaped in front of the insect with his trusty shield in front of him. The oval shaped objects made contact with his shield seconds after his heroic leap.

After each contact of the two objects, dents were formed on the Hylian's shield. After a couple of agonizing minutes , the arachnid's shooting ceased. Link timidly lowered his dented shield below his eyes, wanting to know why it stopped.

The arachnid was simply standing before them, lowering it's body. raising it a couple of seconds later, then repeating the simple cycle while making a strange sound.

Noticing that this was a perfect time to switch to offense, he unsheathed his divine blade and charged at the metallic beast. A sudden urge told him to attack the body instead of the legs, so that's what he was going to do As the metal spider's body lowered, he shot it with his hookshot. When he got to the top of the beast's body, he began to slash it with his sacred sword. After five minutes, Link looked at the damage he just made. Sadly for the hero, none were made.

He yelled out in frustration while closing his blue eyes; this was the spider's chance. It shook it's rustproof body causing it's attacker to fall hard on his back. It took out the hollow pole once more and aimed at the defenseless hero.

Unable to do anything else, Link attempted to save himself by shielding his face with one fo his sore arms while closing his eyes. He stayed in that position for about seven minutes before finally noticing that the spider hasn't shot him yet. He removed his arm out of his face and took a look at the arachnid.

It was still in the same position it was in before but massive amounts fo steam escaped it's dark green body and the sound of a hammer hitting a piece of metal echoed the room. Bumps started to form on it's body as Link tried to look for something that could tell him what was going on with the beast.

After searching the arachnid, he finally discovered a small rock jammed in the end of the metal pole. Understanding almost immediately, the Hero of time ran for his life. Behind him, the sound got louder and louder until the metal beast exploded, leaving nothing behind. The teenager flew fifteen feet before he crash-landed, face first, on the floor. Kheino cheered happily and gave a soft howl.

"We're finally done with this temple!" Kheino shouted after running towards the Hero's fallen body with the bug following his tail. Link stood up shakily and dusted himself off.

" How do you know." The Hero asked while raising an eyebrow.

" The sage created brilliantly, thought out monsters to protect each room we went to. No one on this planet could think of a better monster."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The human answered, convinced that the temple was one room away from being over with. The three ran towards the unlocked door with the wolf and human yelling loudly with glee like little children

As they reached the door, their yelling ceased but their smiles never left their tired faces.

"This temple is finally over!" Link shouted as he threw open the wooden door.

Inside the next room was not what the three expected.

Hot, boiling lava covered the room making the place extremely sultry. Chains hung from the ceiling which hovered far from the lava but still reachable. There was no solid ground anywhere in the room which made getting to the next door a real challenge.

Link closed the door slowly and slid down on the floor with his weary head in his hands.

"Porque!" Kheino abruptly shouted as he fell to his stomach with his paws covering his eyes. Link lifted an eyebrow at his companion's reaction.

"Hey, cheer up Kheino. That room looks easy to pass." The weary teenager said as he once again opened the wooden door. He stared at the chains then at the bored and hungry looking bug. He gazed back at the chains and got an idea.

"Hey, bug thing, come here." Link said, crouching down to it's level. As the insect drew near, Link grabbed it by it's sides. " Sice you can eat rocks, I bet those teeth of yours are pretty strong." The creature happily nodded in his arms. " I'm betting those chains will be hot so I'm going to throw you to one and you'll grab it with your teeth."

Without waiting for an answer, Link snatched the Kheino-sized insect with one hand and hurled it to the next room.

" That's harsh." Kheino commented, still on his stomach.

"How? I told it what I was going to do." Link answered back, turning to the saddened wolf.

" Well it's sorta like telling someone that your goin-" Link's ears perked up as he heard chains rattling and a soft clicking noise. He seized Kheino on the back of his neck and dashed towards the open door. " Hey! Hey! What are you doing!" The wolf screamed as he saw the laval floor become more visible. He cowardly closed his eyes and imagined the worse.

The courageous teenager jumped as they neared running out of floor and reached for the insect's elongate tail. He grabbed onto one of the spikes with one hand while Kheino was dangling a couple feet away from the lava on the other hand.

" You're crazy!" The wolf shouted in anger. Link stared at the next chain, pondering on how to get there. He purposely released the terrified wolf from his grip and took hold of Kheino's tail.

Kheino, now dangling only a couple of feet away from the boiling lava, glared at the Link. " Now what!"

" Grab the next chain." Link replied as he swung the canine. Kheino screamed as and fearfully bit the next chain. Understanding what thd Hero was doing, the bug opened it's jaw; realeasing the chain. Now the bug was dangling above the lava while Kheino held the steel chain between his sharp jaws. The Hero swung the bug to the next chain while the wolf released the previous one. Link continued to use the two animals as hookshot or chains until they were in front of the unlocked door with Kheino grabbing the chain.

Link began to swing his legs, hoping to swing to the wooden door and force it down his strong feet. He released Kheino's tail and pushed the door with the bottom of his feet. The door fell down with Link on top of it. He released his grip from the bug's tail which got into an attack positon almost immediately. Kheino swung himself to the next room and landed on the right side of Link.

There, holding the Spirit Orb was a tall, bulky, tan and black monster. It's slimy and disturbingly long tongue was hanging down it's mouth. It's rock body was spiked on it's back, below its arms, and head. It's head was shaped like a messy square and the monster had a hunched back. It's large hands made it obvious that it was quite strong. It's large eyes shot daggers at the three and handed the orb to the monster next to it.

The monster next to it was almost exactly the same except it's body was made out of steel and instead of tan like the other monster, some parts of it's body was light blue, including it's tongue.

The steel monster stood still when it's eyes suddenly turned completely red. A red line came out of it's eyes and hit the ceiling. It burned a huge hole on the ceiling and used that as it's exit. Link shot his hookshot at it before it completely got away but the hookshot's claw couldn't grab on into it's steel body.

Before Link can do anything else, two rocky hands pushed slowly him and the two other closer and closer to the room they were previously in. The Hero aimed at the creature's face with his hookshot and shot it. Right after he landed on it's arms, right in front of it's hideous face, he slashed at it with his divine sword.

The beast roared and backed away, covering it's face. Kheino took as step forward which cause the rock monster uncover it's face and roar louder than before. It slapped it's palm on the floor inches away from the three. It did the same thing with it's other hand while the one on the ground was lifted.

Kheino suddenly relized how the monster was positioned. It's back was pointing to the hole in the ceiling and it's hand was just in front of them.

" Link! Get on it!" Kheino shouted as he climbed up the beast's large arm and onto it's back while avoiding the spikes and finally reached the hole and jumped out. Link jumped on it's arm and whistled when he got on it's back. The bug looked up at him as it jumped on it's back, seconds before the creatures palm smashed the floor where the insect was at. The two jumped out of the hole and hid at the side of the temple where they surprisingly (not) found Khenio cowering.

There was a huge sandstorm that made it very hard to see but they clearly saw the beast jump out of the hole and look around for them. It made a gigantic roar and jumped to a nearby boulder and jumped away.

_--_

_**A/N- I had a huge writer's block so I didn't type for days. I'm tired so I didn't check for any errors. Blah.**_


	39. Finally Out of the Temple

_**A/N-Finally out of the temple. Yay! I don't remember what happens after you try to go back to Gerudo Fortress so bare with me.**_

_**Disclaimer- Me noith ownith Zelda nor theith quoteiths**_

_**--**_

"Aughh! That thing stole the orb!" Link shouted while clutching his head in anger. His two companions just stared at him.

"Well the beast is probably going back to it's master so you can get it there." Kheino suggested.

"The Goddesses said I needed all of those orbs to defeat this guy! How can I get it?"

"The Goddesses said you need all the orbs to defeat him but they didn't say to hurt or steal from him. When you two are fighting, you can take it from him!"

"That's easier said then done Kheino."

"All right then lets get out of here!" Kheino said happily, completely ignoring what Link just said. He stood up wagged his tail.

"Why are you so happy?" Link asked Kheino in wonder.

"Because we can finally leave this temple! Lets go!" Link stood up and sighed.

"Fine lets go." The three entered the harsh desert where the sandstorm was worse. Link covered his eyes with his arm and Kheino closed his eyes. The bug however, opened it's mouth and ate the sand that went in. The Hero glanced at it and realized how hungry he was.

"Lucky." Link mumbled. As they went deeper into the dessert, the sandstorm got worse. All of their eyes stung and they completely lost their way. All of the sudden, the sandstorm stopped. The Hero carefully opened his eyes and quickly realized they were in Gerudo Fortress. Hoping it wasn't a delusion, he looked behind him and saw the gate to the desert. The two others opened their eyes and as soon as they realized they were out of the desert, they cheered loudly.

The Hero looked around and noticed the place was empty; no one was outside, not even the guards. They walked to the village and still no one was there. He spotted a wooden bin full of fruits and quickly ran to it. The wolf and bug looked at each other and walked to the Hero.

"Something's wrong here Link." Kheino said worried.

"I know, it's too quiet and empty." Link replied as he swallowed a fruit.

"What if monsters took them away!"

"If they did, the best thing we could do is go to Hyrule Castle." Link bit into an apple and threw the core of his previous apple at the bug who ate it happily.

"Why Hyrule Castle?"

"Because the one who's doing this probably took over the castle. Every evil person takes over the castle!" Kheino sighed and ate some fruits in the bin. Link ate one more fruit and took out his ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. After he finished the song, nothing happened.

"What the-?" The Hero of Time said in shock. Kheino swallowed his food and looked at Link in concern.

"What?" Kheino asked.

" I played the Prelude of Light and nothing happened! We were suppose to teleport to the Temple of Time."

"What! Does that mean we have to walk?"

"I think you do because I got Epona, and I don't think she can carry animals."

"Epona? Is that a horse?"

"Yup." He played Epona's Song and waited to hear his faithful horse's whine but it never came.

"Don't you think it's possible that the things that took the Gerudos could of took your horse?" Link sighed and nodded. "Luckily, me and that bug have more than two legs and are used to walking; we don't use horses."

"It's not that far so don't rub it in." Link said in defense.

"Oh, in that case then-wait, yeah it is!"

"Fine, fine you win. Let's just go." Just when they were about to leave, Kheino heard somebody talking and footsteps nearby.

"Quick hide, someone's coming and it sounds like there's more than ten." The three hid behind a nearby house and peeked from behind.

Twelve hermit crab like creatures that were bigger than Link came into view. They had teal skin and had a very large and spiked shell on their backs. There were one pair of eyes on each of their shells that looked around warily.

One of them sighed and looked around. "Look around for the Hero he says, he might be still be around the Gerudo Fortress, he says, if you spot him, alert me, he says. Man, I hate that guy."

Another one laughed heartily. "Bet you can't say that in his face. Man, everyone hates that guy."

"Riot! Riot!" Another shouted.

"Dude, shut up. If we do, he will murder us and beat our bodies into a pulp. The only thing I like about that guy is that he gives us heavenly food." The first one replied.

"We got to get out of here." Link whispered as quietly as he can to the wolf and bug. Link rolled behind the next house while the other two ran quietly; knowing that the beasts where too busy in their conversation to notice.

"Whoa! I think my shell saw something." One of the hermit crab like creature shouted as it's shell leaned to it's left. Link's heart pounded quickly as he started to think of a way to escape.

"It saw something? Ha, it probably just saw it's own shadow." Another creature commented as Link tried to quietly climb the vines that was attached to the house. As they got on the roof, they lay flat on their stomach hoping that the group of crab-like creatures won't spot them. The shell who spotted them looked around as it's owner walked behind the house.

"See nothing's here, lets go." The crab said to the shell on it's back as it turned around to head back to the group. The Hero and his nonhuman companions watched the group of strange creatures leave their sight. Link jumped off the building and rolled once he landed on the ground. The other two followed his lead and jump off and landed quietly on their feet.

"I could still hear them talking Link, so don't get clumsy." Kheino whispered as they walked behind the next house. The gate which was now in clear view, was smashed open, which might have been a bad thing for the Gerudo but it made it easier for the three's getaway.

"Yes, the gate's open." Link thought out loud.

"Of course the gate's open! How do you think does crabs got in?" Kheino questioned, Link completely ignored the canine's comment and dashed to the gate with the insect following behind. The wolf was surprised by their action but followed them.

They speedily made it to Hyrule Fields but the wolf and human gasped at the damage. All the houses that was once near the castle was now only ash and soot. Everything in the field was dead besides some monsters that roamed the lifeless area.

The three walked towards Lon Lon Ranch without interruption since all of the monsters were facing away from them when they passed.

"Why'd we stop here?" Kheino asked slowly wagging his tail.

"I just saw this big, armored creature that just walked past." Link answered, peering behind the building.

"Link?" Came a very familiar voice. The Hero's eyes widened, knowing very well who that voice belonged to. He quickly stood up and faced the smiling Shadower.

"Kai!" The Hero yelled as he hugged her. "Wait! What happened to the princess?" Link questioned as he released her from his grip.

"She's being held prisoner in the castle with tons of other people!" Kai answered frantically.

"Is Sheik with you or is he in the prison?"

"Who? Oh yes! He is still in the prison. He-He, gave up his freedom for me." She closed her eyes and looked away but that was when she noticed Kheino sniffing at her. The happy wolf suddenly jumped on her but she didn't fall down.

"I'm sorry I doubted you! You smell different since the last time we met but I know it's you! You just smell different because you were stuffed in a cell with different other people!" Kheino licked her face and nuzzled her.

Kai laughed and gently pushed him off. "Haha, get off"

On the top of Lon Lon Ranch stood a lone figure holding a deadly sword. It looked at the small group with unwavering eyes and listened to every word of their conversation until it jumped silently down; gashing the side of the female of the group just before it landed.

"Kai!" Link yelled in shock as Kai landed on her arm while clutching her side with the gash. He turned around to look at the person who cut her and frowned when he saw who it was. "I knew it, you're the one who's behind all of this," He unsheathed his sword with Kheino next to him in his attack position; snarling loudly. "Why did you have to attack Kai!" Link shouted in anger.

No answer.

Link, who was completely swallowed by anger and hate, swung his sword vertically at his opponent but his opponent caught it between his fingers.

"Happiness and love blinded you. It covered up the creature's errors." Link's opponent said. Kheino pounced on his opponent hoping to bite his leg but he lifted up his leg at the last moment and stepped on his back. The Hero pushed more weight onto his sword but it didn't move.

"Hatred and anger distracts you. You are unaware of your surroundings." He released his grip of the blade and dodged the Hero's attempt to hit him. He went behind the angered teenager and grabbed the back of his tunic. He made him face the other direction just in time to see a black puff of smoke disappear

"Where's Kai!" Link said as he released himself from his opponent's grip and turned to him. Kheino finished stretching his back and returned to his attack stance, taking note that the insect was just sitting and watching the fight.

"Kai was never here. The Kai you encountered was nothing more then a creature of Yadgara.

"You mean she's still in the castle?" The person in front of him nodded.

"No.. No.. You're just trying to break me down. You're lying X-Zone!" Link tried to attack him but X-Zone dodged it with ease and got behind him. He placed his hand on the back of the blond's head and pushed him to the ground. Kheino, not wanting to get hurt, slowly got out of his attack position and sat with the insect.

"Do not be foolish Hero of Time," X-Zone said, still pushing the Hero's head to keep him down. "Recall everything the creature said to you. You will understand how that creature was not your beloved Kai." Link sighed and did what X-Zone commanded.

"_Kai! Wait! What happened to the princess?"_

"_She's being held prisoner in the castle with tons of other people!"_

"_Is Sheik with you or is he in the prison?"_

"_Who? Oh yes!"_

Link sighed again when he finally realized he was right. Knowing this, X-Zone released Link's head and watched him rise. "Bu-But Kheino, you said you were sure it was her."

Kheino shrugged. "I guessed it masked it's scent."

Link sighed and looked at X-Zone. "Uh.. Sorry for attacking you." He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Uh.. Yeah, I was just about to see if their were any monsters around the area." Link turned away from X-Zone, feeling very foolish and looked at the castle and around the area. Not seeing any monsters, Link smiled, thinking this was their perfect chance.

"C'mon, there's no monsters." Before Link could take another step, X-Zone blocked his path with a black and red sword.

"Every monster Yadgara is controlling is inside the castle. By sunrise, he will give orders and they will follow it. Most of the creatures will be gone by then." X-Zone explained before dropping his arm.

"So we're going to camp out here?" The Hero asked looking at the emotionless human, already knowing the answer. Link walked to a nearby bush after a couple of minutes of silence and broke off a couple of branches off it, placing it on the floor in front of X-Zone.

Kheino looked up at X-Zone who was leaning on the hill with one foot on it and arms crossed. "So.. You're our ally?" Kheino asked in a very confused look. X-Zone nodded slightly without even looking at the animal. The wolf lowered his eyes at him and laid down with the bug following his lead.

Link ripped out a small patch of grass and placed small stones around it. He grabbed the bundle of branches and placed it in the circle of rocks. He stood up and shot a fire arrow at it and sat back down when the wood was ablaze.

"Do you know why, Yadgara was it, is doing this? What does he want?" Link asked as he stared at the night sky; admiring the shining stars.

"He desires sovereignty." X-Zone replied, staring at nothing in particular. Link looked at him wondering if he would say more but was shocked to see something he never noticed before.

The bandages on X-Zone's head was now behind his hair and his hairstyle was different. His hair was a bit past his shoulders and was spiked up in the front. **(A/N- I don't know how to explain it but the front part is sorta like Sephiroth's hair. If you don't know who Sephiroth is, go to Google.) **He wore a strange, black coat that was unlike Link has ever seen. It covered his mouth and nose and the sleeves just ending a little past his wrist. There was an opening that showed his shirt and down but there wasn't any buttons to close it, as if it was cut with a blade. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants. (our dress code! :D)

Link stared at his new clothing for a bit and looked back at the element in front of him.

"You know, I actually trust you know. If I didn't listen, I would go looking for Kai and fall for a trap." Link said looking down, a bit ashamed.

"I am grateful, Hero of Time." X-Zone answered, shocking Link.

"I didn't expect you to say that!" Link said louder than usual. "I thought you were just going to nod or something!"

"To be trusted is a better compliment then being loved." X-Zone answered with a barley noticeable nod. The Hero smiled and glanced at his other two companions; they were sleeping.

"I don't know if I could beat this guy, I almost lost Zelda the last time Hyrule was being taken over. What if I don't beat this guy and everyone I know and love dies because of me?" Link said sorrowfully all of a sudden.

"He who spends time regretting the past, loses the present, and risks the future." His ally answered, sounding very wise. Link thought about what he said and smiled after a while.

"Yeah, I can do this! If I can beat Ganondorf and Majora, I can beat this guy too!" Link shouted with great confidence.

"One cannot dwell in past glories."(Got that from Waka in Okami) X-Zone said.

"So basically you're telling me I should only think about the present?" The Hero asked a bit confused. His ally ignored him, knowing he knew the answer, and looked at the fire. Knowing that the conversation between them has ended, Link lied down on the wilted grass and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Link was standing on top of a very high hill in Hyrule Fields with the sun shining brightly and the green grass moving from the breeze. He was wearing X-Zone's coat and was a couple of inches taller. In the distance, he saw a black stallion galloping to the hill he was on with someone on it's back. Link jumped off of the hill and landed right in front of the horse, causing it to rear.

"I am here to end you!" Link said, standing up after the horse was standing on it's fours again.

"You must be the Hero of Time." The person on the horse's back said in a deep voice. He had red hair that reached past his shoulders and a very long beard. He had the same color of skin as Link and was around his mid thirties.

"Yes, and you must be Yadgara." Link said with venom in his voice, pointing the Master Sword at his opponent.

"Yes, yes I am. I am here to rule the world and be a horse abuser!" Yadgara shouted as he got off his horse and picked it up.

"No! That is the worst villain ever!" Link began to wave his hands in a very strange and mysterious way. The horse suddenly disappeared from above Yadgara's head and he was pushed forward. He was slammed into a tree ten feet away from Link, too dazed to stand up. Link dashed towards his opponent but when he was only five feet away, he tripped on his coat and landed on his face. Yadgara laughed loudly at the fallen Hero and stood up.

Link got his face off the ground and looked at his enemy but a white flash momentarily blinded him. When he could see again, the sky was dark, the tree was burning, and the grass was wilted. Yadgara held a white spear and was heavily armored.

"Like what I did? I made this place look 'nice' and for you, I killed the sages, the princess, the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudos, the Kokiris, and everything else," He examined the tip of the spear and smiled. "Now, I'm gonna kill you!" He threw the spear at the Hero of Time who was too shocked to dodge the lethal object. The spear went through his skin, struck his heart, and escaped his back.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Link screamed, sitting up and panting. He touched his chest hoping there wouldn't be a hole, to his relieve there wasn't any. He looked at the fire and discovered it already died down a long time ago. He looked over his comrades to see if they were still there; Kheino and the bug were asleep but X-Zone was still awake, staring at him. Link jumped a bit at the fact that X-Zone was still awake but Link soon realized that he was probably on guard.

The two noticed a barley noticeable light slowly rise to the cloud covered sky. The area barley got brighter but it was enough to clearly see the castle.

"Is that the sun?" Link asked confused. X-Zone nodded his head.

"Creatures will depart the castle forthwith to follow Yadgara's commands . Remain hidden." X-Zone said still against the hill, not bothering to follow what he just commanded. Link hid in the bush he collected wood from and whistled to awaken the insect and Kheino who hid with him. After only a couple of minutes, heavy footsteps were heard. Link looked out of the bush and saw X-Zone not moving a muscle._ What is he doing?_

Two spear-wielding monsters almost walked past the four before they spotted X-Zone. They were very muscular and were a foot taller than X-Zone. They wore a full body armor made out of gold with spikes on the sides of their forearms. The helmet they wore had a rectangle shaped vertical hole that allowed them to see but no one could see through the opening. There were three spikes on their helm; one on each side and one on the back that went up and curved inward when it reached the creature's head. The spear they held had a metal handle that was colored blue and white; three, sharp, curved metal arrowheads on the end of it.

The two deadly-looking creatures spoke a foreign language as they approached X-Zone and laughed before speaking again in the same foreign tongue. X-Zone surprised the two beasts by speaking in the same foreign tongue.

Before any of the monsters could move another muscle, X-Zone grabbed one of the creature's head and pushed it down to the ground. The other monster attempted to pierce X-Zone with his weapon but he deflected it with his own sword. The creature's spear landed two inches in front of the bush where the other three were hiding. X-Zone kicked the beast in it's stomach, causing it to fall down and smash it's head on the floor. The beast ended up unconscious even with it's helmet on. X-Zone began to speak in another language as he continued to hold the other creatures head who couldn't even move a muscle.

Minutes passed before X-Zone finally released the beast and placed his hand on the other one. The other one stood and looked around and then at it's hand, then out of the blue, it shouted something into the heavens with joy in it's voice. As X-Zone stood up, the creature kneeled in front of him and said something in a really low voice; the other beast stood and mimicked the other. X-Zone handed each a small, shiny object and a red, rock-sized ball. The two beast immediately stood up and left as soon as X-Zone finished speaking. He walked over to the bush, grabbed the forgotten spear and stared at the plant. Link, Kheino and the bug got out of the bush and took off the leaves still clinging onto them.

"What did you do and what did you give them?" Link asked as lost as a Wolfo in a sandstorm.

"I instructed the beasts to utilize the items I rendered them to signal us once most of the monsters have departed the castle." X-Zone replied looking at the eerie castle.

"Why are they following your orders?"

"They are thankful for me releasing them from their master's control. They wished to do anything I commanded."

"You mean they were brainwashed?" All of a sudden, Link could only see a red, bright light in one of his eyes. Link shouted in pain and turned away; blinking a few times. A red, thin light hit a dead tree behind Link and moved up and down. The Hero got his vision straight again and put his attention on the light.

"That's the signal right?" Link asked his fifth question since he awoke. X-Zone hardly nodded as he stared at a glimmer in the distance. "Well. time for me to fight Yadgara and stop this madness," He smirked and gave off a very short laugh. "Since I'm the Hero and all."

"A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer." X-Zone commented still looking in the distance. Link, not knowing if that was a compliment or not just shook his head and ran towards the caste, still looking out for monsters and the damage Yadgara caused.

Link, the insect, and Kheino looked around the place that was once the market. There wasn't a building that wasn't burnt and the ground was littered with rubble, debris , ash, and soot. Link looked over to the Temple of Time, which was thankfully still standing. He walked to the temple and placed his hand on it's cold, stone wall. He sighed and turned around but was a bit surprised to see X-Zone. X-Zone looked at the temple for a bit and headed towards the castles with Link following behind.

* * *

Hyrule Castle

Yadgara was sitting on the throne as bored as ever with his left elbow on the arms of the chair and his hand carrying his head. He sighed and looked around the empty room but he suddenly shot up the chair with his eyes wider than usual. "I sense the Hero coming," He said, sitting back down on the throne. "hmm….I could just let every beast I ever created go kill him but they got more important things to do. Or I could face him myself but what if he has an ally with him? Ehhh…I'm not ready anyways. I could just let my top twenty creatures guard every room. Yeah! That's what I'll do!" He stood up once again and let an evil laugh escape his mouth.

"Who are you talking to?" The robbed girl couldn't help but ask as she entered the room.

"Silence women!" Yadgara shouted, giving her an evil glare. "Leave my presence." The former leader turned around and walked away; rolling her eyes when she was far enough from him , thinking he was having an 'episode'.

Yadgara slammed his fist on the arm of the throne and waited impatiently for his creatures to come. Seconds later, four strange looking beasts came through the door and kneeled in front of their master. _Aughh! Forgot I sent the rest to look for Him. _Yadgara said in his mind angrily.

"I sense the Hero coming, do not let him through this door." Yadgara commanded, tapping his fingers on the chair.

"Yes my Lord." The creatures said in unison, quickly standing afterwards to follow their master's orders.

--

**Yadgara- Look what you did! You made me sound like a fool! **

**Me- Aren't you already? **

**Yadgara- Grr…**

**Me- Hey have you noticed that you're the only person that cursed in this whole story without being cut out?**

**Yadgara- I don't give a da-**

**A/N- Here you go, the end of chapter 39, only ten pages long.. Hooray.. I tried giving X-Zone a big vocabulary but it's harder than I tho****ught. **


	40. So Close Yet So Far

**A/N- I-I cant believe it, I made it to chapter 40... Well I shouldn't say anything until the final chapter. I am unsure about writing the sequel I was talking about in the earlier chapters since I suck at writing and other 22 things but who cares right? (Being completely negative here) Anyways, here it is! Chapter 40!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda nor Lloyd. Nor the animal joke…..**

----

As the four reached the door to the dark castle, two, steel statues on either side of the door made Link stay on his guard. The statues resembled a monster that was looking straight ahead with it's small head tilted a bit. It's short arms were out in front of it almost as if it was praying to the Three. Large spikes came out of it's back with a single, curved one on top of it's head. The statues had no legs but it was on top of square box made out of the same material as it. Both statues were entirely black except for their red eyes and white pupils.

Link looked at the right statue and swung his blade at it, thinking it was a creature in disguise. His blade bounced off as if he was hitting a normal steel statue but the stubborn Hero wasn't convinced. He lit a bomb and threw it on the other side of the statue to see if it will attack them after the blast. The explosive, well exploded, causing the statue to collapse; not expecting it, Link got buried in the debris.

"Nice job." Kheino commented full of sarcasm, looking down at the Hero who was desperately trying to push the heavy rubble off himself.

"Shut up." Link said, almost free from the rubble. Even with the Golden Gauntlets, it was still hard to move. He finally pushed the heavy steel completely off himself and stood up, feeling somewhat ridiculous.

"Are you going to bomb the other statue now?" Kheino joked with a grin on his face. Link glared at him and shook his head. The insect curiously looked at what was left of the steel statue and placed a piece in it's mouth. After a couple of seconds, the bug spat the object out and snarled at the pile of steel, baring it's sharp teeth. It attacked the remains of the statue with the blades on the ends of it's tail, turning it into dust.

"Okay…" Link said, backing away from the furious bug. "Hey Kheino, since you can talk, tell us what the statue taste like. Wait…How can you talk?" The wolf sighed and began his short yet interesting story.

X-Zone looked at the wilted plants all around him and the destroyed homes that were all blackened by fire. He spotted some dried blood clinging onto the grass near where he stood and a single bone near an uprooted tree. That was it, nothing else was in Hyrule Fields or near the castle. X-Zone was not disgusted by the sight like the Hylians nor did he want to smile seeing the place like some of Yadgara's creatures, he was only here to follow the Goddesses' orders, nothing more.

"I feel like I already told you how I could talk." Kheino said, finishing up his story.

"If you did, I don't remember." Link replied, pausing for a while. "Ahh! We're wasting time! We should be in there by now!" Link shouted in anger, feeling like one of those people who are easily distracted. He walked towards the door with Kheino following behind, still feeling a bit foolish. As he stood in front of the wooden door, he placed his hand on it wondering how he can get in, but as he did, the left statue's eyes began to glow.

X-Zone slowly turned around just in time to see the steel statue to transform. The arms that shot out in front of it turned out to be the creature's lower jaw and the square object it sat on was actually the creature's legs bended as if it was sitting on a chair; it's large arms covering the side. Light blue lines started to appear and glow on the monster's body as it stuck out it's large tongue.

A steel chain with a metal arrowhead attached on the end of it escaped X-Zone's sleeve. He swung his arm horizontally causing the whole chain to detach from whatever he had inside his sleeves. The steel object speedily flew through invisible air that surrounded it before piercing the statue monster on the roof of it's mouth. The creature gave out a mighty roar from the pain X-Zone gave it causing Kheino and Link to turn around.

Link was shocked to see that the statue was actually a monster but he unsheathed his sword and shield nevertheless. He soon realized that the statue monster was the same monster that took the Spirit Orb in the Spirit Temple. The Hero slashed at the creature before it could move another joint (I was about to say muscles but do statue monsters have any?)but it sadly had no effect on the creature. The beast began to slowly walk towards X-Zone, hoping to rip him up into bits; unaware that the Hero of Time was right behind him.

"I don't think it knows we're behind it, we have the element of surprise." Kheino whispered. _Shoot three ice arrows at it. _Said a strange voice in the Hero's head. Link, thinking it was a good idea since it was made out of metal, did what the voice commanded and shot ice arrows at the creature's back. It began to slow down as frost began to cover it's back, before long, the monster was completely covered in ice. Link snatched the Megaton Hammer from his pocket an dashed towards the frozen beast. He jumped when his distance from the beast was only a couple of feet and smashed his metal hammer onto the frozen beast. The ice shattered into millions of pieces as Link's hammer made contact with it.

The beast stood still with both eyes closed. The once light blue lines on it's body became an ice blue color and ice shaped like spikes were on the spikes already on the creatures back causing it to become longer than normal. Teeth made out of ice made themselves home in the beast's mouth; the chain still attached to the roof of it's mouth.

The beast opened it's bright red eyes and turned it's head to look for the archer that shot it. Link, who stood only a couple inches away from the beast, was shocked to see that he just made the beast stronger. The creature looked at Link and quickly spotted the bow in his idle hands, causing the beast to roar in anger.

Link got himself together and leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the beast's incoming hand. Link attempted to injure the creature by firing a couple of fire arrows at it but the projectiles didn't cause any damage to the ice beast.

"A little help would be appreciated Kheino!" Link shouted over the beast's stomping feet.

"Nah, I'm good." Kheino replied, waving a paw. Link turned back to face his foe but as he did, he noticed the chain dangling in the creature's mouth for the first time. He raced towards the chain, barley dodging the beast's attacks, and grabbed hold of it. He pulled it to see if he can pull it out but to his surprise, the chain got longer. The beast blew a cold fog at Link out of his mouth, which on contact, froze the Hero of Time. Ice slowly crept up the chain the Hero was still holding and onto the roof of the monster's mouth. The beast roared in pain once again and clutched it's aching head while swaying a bit.

Link freed himself from his icy prison and stared at the beast, then at the chain in his hand, wondering silently how he can use it to his advantage. A simple idea suddenly slapped him on the back of his head, taking action once it finally reached his brain. He circled the beast with the chain in hand about ten times before bolting it to the floor. The Hero dashed to the front of the creature and waved his hands to get it's attention, ready to leap out of the way at any moment. The monster spotted Link and growled in anger, blaming the Hero for it's aching head. It lifted up a leg not knowing it's ankles were bound and fell almost immediately; landing hard on it's stomach.

"Go Link!" Kheino shouted happily, thinking that the fight was over. He looked over to the insect who was still staring angrily at the pile of broken steel and raised an eyebrow. Thinking no more of it, the wolf turned back towards the fight.

The Hero ran towards the creature's head with the Megaton Hammer in his hands and swung it on the roof of the beast's mouth; the location where the arrowhead of the chain was sticking out. The arrowhead painfully went through the creature's skin and opened into three pieces like a hookshot once it reached the top of the beast's head. Surprisingly, the creature was still alive.

It destroyed the bounds around it's ankles and kneeled on one leg with it's arms behind it's legs and head looking down. Link couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Already tired, eh?" Link said to the beast, walking towards the creature and standing right under it. Without warning, the beast abruptly jumped forward with arms outstretched. Link stared helplessly at the monster's huge, steel body come closer to the ground, knowing that it was too late for him to jump out of the way. An icy cold material winded around the Hero's ankle but he paid no mind to it. When the beast was only a couple of inches away from Link's head, he was violently pulled out of the way by his ankle. He watched the savage creature crack the ground below it and clouds of dust envelop the beast as the he was being dragged by his ankle on his stomach. As soon as he ceased moving, the Hero of Time looked above him to see X-Zone looking down at him as if he thought of him as a fool or was disappointed in the Hero; well, that's what Link thought.

"Hey X-Zone." Link greeted sheepishly, slowly standing; the Sheikah's eyes following him as the chain released it's grip from the Hero's ankle and race back up to it's hiding place in X-Zone's sleeve. As soon as Link stood up, the beast roared and headed towards the two males. Link reached into his pocket intending to grab his mighty hammer but his fingertips brushed against something extremely hot causing his arm to jerk. Wondering what it was, Link idiotically grabbed the item and threw it above him once his hand began to burn. He caught the object once it began to take it's journey back to earth and looked at it quickly. It was the Fire Orb.

The Hero of Time rushed towards the beast while putting the orb back into his pocket once another idea hit him. He dodged the creature's ice breath and quickly climbed to the beast's cranium. His opponent tried to shake him off and began to run around when Link continued to stay on. Link hanged onto the hookshot looking thing that pierced the monster's head and took out the burning hot orb; placing it on the open hookshot before losing his grip and falling off. He landed right on his feet and immediately replaced his Kokiri Boots with his Iron Boots.

The vile creature looked at Link with angered and hatred and stomped his way towards the motionless human. It bended it's back once it was in front of it's opponent so it's head was adjacent to Link's body. Before it could do anything else, Link took hold of the chain that was still attached to the beast's mouth which caused the creature to jerk up in surprise. The Hero's weight caused the chain to pull the strange arrowhead and the Fire Orb within it back into the monster's body. The orb's intense heat melted the poor beast's head within seconds, causing it's limb body to fall to the ground.

X-Zone and Kheino walked towards the corpse and watched Link painfully crawl out from under it.

"Congratz Link." Kheino praised, wagging his tail happily. Link smiled at the compliment while panting from exhaustion.. X-Zone cut a hole at the beast's melted head with ease and lifted a piece of melted steel with his sword. He placed the piece of steel onto his hands and removed the steel with his bare hands with such simplicity that Link's jaw drop. After only a couple of seconds, the Fire Orb was in X-Zone's hands. He handed the sphere to Link and sliced a knee high cube from the statue beast's corpse; cutting it into a strange shape. The Hero placed the orb back into his pocket and resumed to look at what the Sheikah was doing but to his surprise, a shield with the same design as the dead creature in front of them was lying on the floor; the cube no where in sight.

"Did he just make a shield out of that cube?" The Hero whispered in Kheino's ear.

"Yeah, it's amazing how fast he did it too. Oh, and uh," Kheino grabbed the shield and handed it to Link. "he told me too give this to you."

"He's right there, couldn't he just ask me personally?" Kheino shrugged in response. Link looked at the shield in his hands and the first thing he noticed about it was that it was bigger than the Hylian Shield but it was lighter. It was a shape of an upside down triangle with spikes bordering the sides. "Uh, thanks X-Zone." Kheino's ears perked up once he heard a small thud and turned around, Link following his action.

A knee high purple blob stood fifteen feet away from them with small, pupil less, white eyes staring at the three. It wasn't like the slimy or gooey blobs the Hero heard about nor was it perfectly round; it was wider horizontally and strangely looked smooth.

"Rarrr!" The blob said, trying to scare the three.

"Nice to see you haven't changed." Kheino said, walking towards it.

"Who is that?" Link questioned, lifting a brow.

"You can say he's an old friend of mine."

"You are no friend of Lloyd. Tremble before my might why dontcha!" 'Lloyd' replied, the three stared at him in response. "TREMBLE!" He shouted, knitting his eyebrows together. (invisible eyebrows I guess)

"No thanks?" Link answered, still a bit stranged out by the creatures personality.

"Well, my master told me to destroy the Hero of Time and his followers. Who wants to fight me first?" The wolf and the blond both lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, you see, I like to fight people one on one." Lloyd said happily. Link walked towards Kheino and dragged him to where they once stood.

"So, who's going to fight him first? I'm not fighting him since I'm still a bit tired out by the last battle I had with that statue thing." Link said, really only talking to Kheino.

"I'll fight him." The wolf said simply.

"Are you sure Kheino?"

"Yeah, sure, he's hardly a threat" He turned around to face their opponent. "Hey Lloyd!"

"Yo?" The blob asked.

"Show us your best moves!"

"Sure thing. "He closed his eyes tightly while making a sound with his throat. "Rrrrrr…" He started to shake violently as the sound he produced grew louder. "RRRRRRR…." He abruptly jumped up with pupil less eyes wide open. "RRAAAWWRRR!!" Lloyd shouted as a flash of light appeared behind him. As he fell to the ground, he panted heavily from exhaustion. Link looked around if something was damaged by the strange light; founding none, he looked at the ground to see if at least a pebble moved.

"Go ahead." Link answered to Kheino's demand. Before the wolf could step forward, a growl made everyone look past Lloyd and at the insect almost everybody forgot about.

"So you will be my first opponent!" Lloyd said happily. "Yarrr!" The blob shouted, getting a strange bark from the insect in response. "Hey, not bad." The two got into their fighting positions and stared at each for a moment before Lloyd spoke. "Bring it."

The bug swiped it's tail at the talkative blob but he dodged it with much ease. The bug attempted to bite him but Lloyd jumped high into the air right before the bug's deadly teeth made contact with his purple skin. Expecting him to do that, the insect tried to pierce the blob's body with the blade on the tip of it's tail while he was in midair; knowing that Lloyd dodges most attacks by jumping. The bug's opponent ducked, causing his body to become flatter than usual but not by much, yet enough to dodge the insect's attack.

"I must admit, you put up a good fight," Lloyd remarked as he fell back to earth. "but if this is actually your best effort," He back flipped out of the way of his opponents deadly claws. "then you better quit now." The insect, Link, and Kheino stared awestruck.

"Dude, those were some awesome moves." Kheino commented to the blob.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I work out."

"Wow, the fight is getting fiercer than I thought," Link said as he and the wolf watched the fight resume. "I thought you said that the Lloyd fellow wasn't a problem."

"He got a lot stronger than we last met." Kheino answered, a bit surprised.

"Should we be worried?"

"No. That bug is smart and pretty strong, it'll defeat Lloyd." Just then, something hard hit Link right in the face, causing him to fall back and hit his head.

"Oww.." Link looked at what hit him and soon realized it was the bug but it was unconscious. The wolf looked at the two before giving Lloyd a cold stare; walking towards the blob soon after.

"Oh ho, another challenger steps forward! Lets see what you've got." Lloyd said merrily. Kheino ran back to Link who was still on the ground and stole ten of his bombs right out of his pocket. He threw the explosives around the blob and grabbed the sharpest rock he could find. "These bombs aren't even lit." Lloyd said confused, to no one in particular. Kheino tossed the rock at the nearest bomb and ran towards Link for his life. The rock pierced the bomb causing it to explode and create a chain reaction with the other bombs. Dust, smoke, and rubble enveloped Lloyd and the area around him; blinding everyone there.

_The explosion is clearing up, _Link thought to himself as the smoke around Lloyd become thinner ever few seconds. _Now we can visually confirm poor Lloyd's fate. _As the smoke completely cleared, Kheino and Link spotted a familiar looking blob looking at them a few feet closer to them than he was before.

"Yeah, y'see, I jumped out of the way," The purple blob said to the two who were staring at him like he just grown arms. "before all the bombs exploded,"

"So you did." Link replied plainly.

"because I'm awesome." Lloyd continued.

"So it would seem." Kheino whispered to himself.

"Okay, that's enough!" Link shouted all of a sudden. "No one beats up or humiliates my friends and gets away with it!" After the words left Link's mouth, he wondered about what he just said. Was the bug thing his friend? Did someone actually get humiliated?

"Is that so? Do you think that you'll succeed where the others failed?" The blob asked, Link silently nodded his head, very determined to beat him.

"Yeah, he can beat you." Kheino assured Lloyd happily.

"You've no doubt noticed that my combat skills have improved considerably since we last met." The blob said mirthfully, now looking at the wolf.

"Well, the last time we met, you ran away in fear. Your combat skill level had nowhere to go but up."

"Touche, touche." Lloyd replied looking down in shame, silent for a moment.** (A/N- I forgot how to make those lines above the E, heh, sorry.) **"Well did you think I spent all this time cowering like some sort of animal? Far from it!"

* * *

_Flashback (Lloyd's POV) _

_Well, after cowering like some sort of animal, (only for a while) I decided I was tired of being kicked around like some sort of animal! _

"_I'm tired dangnabbit!" I said to myself , getting on the very rock I cowered behind. So I decided I would train myself in combat, so that the next tine I fight someone, I'd be ready. _

_I trained non-stop from that point. I was pushing myself to my very limits, like some sort of animal. "I'm doing the crane technique!" I explained to the bird that was staring at me and the cactus I was on. _

_Soon I had surpassed even my own meager ambitions, and became more powerful than anyone dare to dream! I became the ultimate soldier, like some sort of animal! "BA DA DA DAAAAAA!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"You know that there are more similes out there than 'like some sort of animal'." Kheino remarked right after Lloyd finished his tale.

"I suppose that's true, but why mess with my perfection?"

"True, true."

"Hey, aren't we suppose to be fighting?" Link butted in, really wanting to get in the castle already and kick Yadgara's behind.

"Oh right.. Then let's begin." Lloyd tackled Link just as he was about to unsheath his sword, causing the Hero and himself to tumble onto the cracked floor. Kheino backed away to prevent getting hurt. Link grabbed the blob by his head and smirked at the creature as Lloyd tried to wiggle himself free. After a couple of seconds trying to wiggle his purple blob self free, he ceased his struggling and closed his pupil less eyes.

"Given up already?" Link asked a bit surprised, putting Lloyd closer to his face.

"RRRRRR.." Lloyd said, shaking violently. Link's eyes widened as he recalled what happened last time Lloyd made that sound but the Hero gave a small laugh when he remembered that the move didn't do anything. The Hero of Time was sadly wrong. As the flash of light appeared, he was suddenly flying high into the air.

"Aughh Goddesses!" Link cried out as Lloyd, X-Zone, Kheino, and the castle grew smaller and smaller until they were only dots. He slowly came into a two second halt before taking the a painful journey back to earth. _This is it, I'm gonna die._ Link tensed up and closed his eyes, waiting for the weird feeling in his back to disappear to only be replaced with pain.

"Hero of Time," Came a gentle yet powerful voice. _Why cant people just call me Link? _The Hero thought, still closing his eyes. "please, open your eyes." Link slowly followed the command and fully opened his eyes as he realized the three Goddesses were floating in front of him. He quickly stood up in respect and tried to look as serious as possible.

"We stopped time to speak to you," Nayru began, looking down at the mortal. "You must learn to control your emotions, for inside the castle are horrible things. Your path to victory will become clearer once you learn how to do this."

"And you might figure out how to survive from this fall." Din commented, giving off a little smile. As they began to turn away, Farore gave a horrified gasp.

"What is it?" Nayru asked. A hand covered Farore's mouth as she pointed a shaking finger at someone below.

"What shocks you sister?" Din asked confused as her sister. Link clearly saw the Goddess pointing at X-Zone which confused him, what was there to be shocked at? The Sheikah was only looking at the sky.

"He….He wasn't looking up before." Farore said, still completely horrified. As the words left her mouth, her two sisters gave a gasp similar to hers.

"I don't get it." Link uttered still confused, looking down at X-Zone.

"You will soon." The Goddesses said in unison, before long, time began to move again. As Link continued to fall once more, he understood what the Goddesses were shocked about.

"Yeah whoooo! I defeated the Hero of Time, no one can survive that fall!" Lloyd shouted happily to himself, jumping up and down in happiness. He turned to his right to have a word with the wolf but before the blob could speak, the ground shook and a crack formed next to Lloyd. Both the wolf and the blob turned to their left to see a huge, gaping hole right in front of X-Zone. The three peered down the hole to see Link on his back with pain etched on his face.

"C..Can't……Move…" Link managed to say through the pain in his chest.

"Like my move? It didn't do anything the first time I showed you 'cause someone had to be touching me." Lloyd said a bit disappointed that the Hero didn't die. He looked up and for the first time, he actually saw X-Zone which shocked him a bit.

"Hey, wait a sec…"Lloyd said, jumping over the hole and hopping closer to X-Zone, squinting his eyes. "You look familiar but this is the first time I saw you," The blob said softly as he recalled seeing someone looking a bit like the white haired person in front of him. "Hmm….can't remember. Perhaps fighting you will help me remember." _That is the worse decision you will ever make in your whole life. _Link said within his mind at Lloyd, smiling evilly.

The purple blob back flipped over the hole and jumped over it again, aiming to tackle the Sheikah but before he jumped over the wide hole, X-Zone slammed the side of his sword on top of Lloyd's head, causing him to fall in the hole with Link.

"Ow, that hurt," Lloyd said to his self out loud, wishing that he had hands to rub his head. He looked behind him and flinched a bit when he saw Link, forgetting he was in the hole."so uh, how are you?"

"Still..can't…move…..I…think..I..broke..something." Link said, desperately trying to move.

"Nah, it's just the effect of my attack. It kicks in after a couple of minutes after I hit you, neat eh?" Lloyd jumped out of the hole without another word and landed right in front of the Sheikah.

Before the purple creature had a chance to say what he wanted to say, X-Zone seized Lloyd by his squishy head and lifted him up until he was right in front of his stared at him questionably for a while before closing his eyes; gathering the strength he needed for his ultimate attack once more.

_Heh heh, look at him. _Came a voice in Lloyd's head. The voice was very deep and vile causing anyone with a mind to think that the owner of the sound was a mischievous, merciless, gruesome, and powerful creature.

_I said look at him. _The voice said, sounding like it was about to laugh. Lloyd couldn't help but stop his charging and look at X-Zone's emotionless eyes. Without warning, the blob's vision slowly started to fade, plunging him into a world of darkness.

"Oh my-! Oh my Goddesses I can't see! Omeh Gah! Omeh Gah! (Doesn't that what people sound like when they say 'Oh my god!' frantically?)" Lloyd cried out with eyes wide open as he lost his mind and frantically tried to get away from the Sheikah's death grip.

In the dark world Lloyd now resided in, X-Zone silently stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of him.

" A-Am I o-only seeing this or wh-what?" The blob asked his opponent, completely terrified.

_Nope, you're only seeing this. The other three don't have a clue about this. _A huge, dark blue colored, four legged beast stepped out of the shadows and stood right next to 's gleaming white fangs seemed to shine even in the dark; red eyes having the same ability. Even at the distand between them, Lloyd could still see that he was just as tall as it's clawed paws. Black tipped ears were cut and raised in amusement.

"What's scaring you little guy? The darkness? X-Zone? My voice?" Asked the beast, stepping closer to it's prey. The purple blob wasn't really sure why he was this scared but that didn't matter to him right now.

"What-What do you want?" Lloyd stuttered, ignoring the question.

"We want you dead. Isn't that what most people want to happen to their opponents?" The creature said with a smile, putting another foot forward.

"No, I kn-know you want something else. Th-that white haired guy could of taken me down without all of this event happening." The blob said, gaining a drop of courage.

"Wow, you're smart," The beast said, showing a little surprise clinging onto it's face. " well that just makes things easier, for me." He started to walk towards the blob, it's size decreasing in every step, turning into the same color as the shadows but was still visible to the two. It ceased it's walking when it was five feet away from Lloyd, looking completely different.

It's new purple colored skin strangely calmed and scared the purple blob at the same time. The creature's round body made him uneasy and it's pupiless eyes made his uneasiness worse. The creature looked exactly like Lloyd.

"Shape-shifter." The creature's opponent said, suddenly out of breath.

"Yup." It spoke, sounding exactly like Lloyd.

"Who-Who are you anyways?" The real Lloyd said, hopping back once.

"I have no name. People only identify me as X-Zone's…Pet. But no one ever saw me and lived to tell anyone else," It made an evil laugh that made his opponent shiver. "Anyways, time to bring it down to business. I recall you saying that you saw someone who looked like X-Zone here, know who that is?"

"I-I don't remember." Lloyyd said, really wishing he did.

"That's too bad." Almost right after, it turned completely black and transformed into another beast. The beast was twice the size as the last beast and was so horrifying that Lloyd was positive he was going to wet himself. It made an evil smile and let out a mighty roar in front of the blob.

"Aughhh!!" Lloyd cried out, closing his eyes. His brain's command to run away finally took control and made him open his eyes. He escaped X-Zone's iron grip that didn't seem to be as hard as before and jumped away; not caring that he could see again and that the beast was not there anymore. Kheino watched him jump out of sight and looked at X-Zone in astonishment.

"Wow, you just stared at him for a couple of minutes and he ran..Uh, jumped away in fear." Kheino said, completely shocked. Link climbed out of the hole, obviously able to move again, and landed on his stomach.

He looked all around, even above him, before asking. "Where's Lloyd?"

"He ran away ..Hopped away." Kheino answered, yet again forgetting that Lloyd didn't have legs.

"Oh. Did I miss something im-" A swishing sound caused them to look to their right to see two battling creatures.

A green, slimy, blob with yellow eyes was dodging the attacks of a strange creature with sword like arms. The green blob's opponent only had one yellow eye on the middle of it's white head with red markings scattered across it. It's also white colored body had streaks of grey on the sides. The creature's feet only had two, large toes and was also like it's body; white with streaks of gray on the sides.

The two creatures fought violently, seeking to kill one another. The blob seeking to suffocate it's opponent while the other creature seemed to try to hack it's antagonist to death. The slimy blob seemed to be winning for it easily dodged it's enemy's attack while the other seemed to barley dodge it's opponent's wish to get on it's head and suffocate it. Knowing this, a clearly visible, jagged line formed above the one eyed creature's chin and opened slowly. As the blob attempted to yet again mount it's enemy's head, a red, bright, and very large light escaped it's mouth. The light covered the green blobs entire body, not missing a drop of it's liquid skin, before moving on to hit an already dead tree; obliterating it into dust. The blob, like the tree, was now a pile of ash.

Seeing it's opponent dead, it turned to it's left to see it's new antagonist. The one eyed creature dashed towards the three with mouth wide open and fleshy tongue clearly in view. Link easily dodged the attack but was stunned to feel pain ripple through his arm and see the creature's sharp arms against his own He stepped back and placed his hand over his fresh wound, his face full of pain. A sudden pain caused the creature to look painfully down to see Kheino's maw clamped down on it's right leg. It stared at the canine in anger and was about to hit the wolf but a blow on it's back stopped it dead on it's tracks. Kheino released his hold from it's leg as it suddenly dropped down to it's knees and fell down onto the stone floor; showing all the deep cut that formed on it's back.

Kheino stared at the body for a while then at Link. "That was easy." Link ignored Kheino and continued to stare at the body with brows furrowed, not convinced that the monster was dead. He cautiously walked towards the body and held his sword upside down once his boots made contact with the creature's two toed feet. Just when Link was about to plundge the sword onto the monster's back, it rolled over to it's wounded back and kicked the Hero on the chest with both feet. He skillfully landed on his feet a couple of feet away from his opponent and took out his new shield, thinking that it will charge towards him. To Link's surprise, the creature stood up slowly and opened it's mouth wide. Link continued to stand his ground but curiosity rose within him once a red ball appeared in the center of the creature's mouth. A beam of red light abruptly shot out of the monster's mouth and collided with the Hero's sheild with such force that the powerful shield received a large crack from the impact and leaving Link desperately trying to make his fist holding the steel item from touching his chest.

Kheino stared at Link in horror, aware that the sheild was going to be destroyed in the very near future along with Link. Knowing that the Hero's life was more important than his own, the courageous wolf sped towards the Hylian and head butted his side causing Link to release his shield from his grip and fall out of harms way. The Hero loked back to see what hit him but was shocked to see Kheino in the path of the deadly red light just before a shine of light blinded him.

"Kheino!" Link shouted, sadness and worry filling his heart. As the light that blinded him faded away, he looked at where he last saw Kheino with tears already forming in his eyes but his jaw fell on the floor when he saw the most unexpected and impossible thing that was never thought possible could happen.

The red light vanished with X-Zone seemingly taking it's place in front of Kheino and his back towards Link. His opened hand that was carried by his outstretched arm was where grey smoke was released and floated above. The creature who was the cause of the light had also dropped his jaw, not aware that danger was near. Before the monster could return to his senses, the bug ran towards it and jumped up to bite the underneath of it's neck.

The monster gurgled a roar of pain as red liquid oozed out of it's mouth and neck. Before e it had a chance to stab the insect with it's arms, it crawled towards the back of it's neck and continued to cause damage . The monster reached behind it's head and swiftly skewered the bug's side; throwing it on the floor near it's feet after wards. Both creature's were now panting heavily, desperately trying to get air go through their lungs. Seeing that this was his opportunity , Link took out his bow and arrow and aimed at creature's eye, convinced that this will kill the savage creature. Just as he released the arrow, the creature collapsed onto the floor panting heavier than before. It spat out a small yellow orb out of it's bleeding mouth and stabbed it with it's arm, throwing it a couple of inches away from itself and grinned a bit.

All of a sudden a circle of tall, frame less mirrors surrounded Kheino, Link, the bug, and X-Zone. Link fell backwards in surprise, landing on his hands. Suddenly, he found himself inside a completely dark room only lit by a single torch laying on it's side next to Link's hand. He picked it up and moved forward, expecting to bump into an invisible mirror thinking that this was an illusion. He continued to walk forward until his legs became tired and arm sore from holding the torch for too lng. He was about to stop moving, convinced that this room was endless before he felt something slippery under his feet. He looked down to see pools of blood under him.

Kheino abruptly found himself tied up with scratchy ropes with hot sand burning his skin and the blazing sun heating the areas of his body the sand didn't touch. He tried to escape from his bonds but after a few minutes, he realized that it did nothing but tire him. The wolf's ears perked up as he heard someone approaching and snarled once he saw the incoming human.

The human was a tall women who wore loose, khaki pants and a red shirt. She wielded a sharp two sided axe and a lethal spear the seemed to be made out of a huge beast's tooth. Kheino tried to see her face but every time he looked upwards, the yellow sun would always blinded him.

She sliced the rope that was wrapped around Kheino's maw with the axe, freeing him his mouth but also making it bleed. With the same weapon, she created a large and deep gash on the side of his neck causing him to yelp in surprise and pain. He opened his mouth trying to breathe when he was abruptly stabbed inside his mouth with the spear. In some sick and twisted miracle, he was still alive but he wished he wasn't. Immense pain planted itself first in his throat and almost immediately spreaded to his whole body.

Kheino suddenly found himself back in front of the castle. He touched his neck and was relieved to not feel any pain or a cut. He turned to his right to see Link curled up in a ball whimpering, the bug still on it's side dying, and X-Zone chop of the one eyed creatures head. He walked towards the terrified Hero and licked his face with a concerned tongue. Link opened his eyes giving a small yell and put his hands around the canine.

"B-Blood was e..everywhere. Se-Severed heads a-and," The wolf felt him shiver more than before, if that was possible.

"I think those mirrors showed us our fears," Kheino said, looking down at Link, who seemed to call down. "but who destroyed the mirrors?" He looked up to look for X-Zone and spotted him standing a couple of feet away from them with the bug happily running around at his feet.

"You're the one who destroyed those mirror aren't you?" Kheino asked, knowing the answer. The Sheikah nodded. "How?"

"The whole secret of existence is to have no fear. Never fear what will become of you, depend on no one. Only the moment you reject all help are you freed."

"So basically, you overcame your fear." Without a word, X-Zone turned around and headed for the door. Kheino continued to stand where he stood and thought for a while. _Hah, so he isn't completely emotionless after all if he has a fear! But then again, if he overcame it, he doesn't have a fear anymore, right? So he's completely emotionless now. Dang it! _He was about to follow the dark clothed Sheikah when he remembered that Link was still hugging him. When the wolf was just about to tell him to let go, the Hero stood up.

"I think I'm all better now." Link said , looking down at Kheino sheepishly.

"Mind sharing what scared you so much?" Kheino asked, looking up at the Hylian as he began to walk towards the door; the two completely forgetting the shield X-Zone made.

"Well ,uh, everyone I knew had their limbs torn or cut off and their heads were cut off slowly." The Hero shivered at the thought. "So how about you? You didn't seem too scared."

"Eh, my fear was dying slowly but since I joined you guys in this adventure of yours, I always felt like I was going to die every time we faced a monster. So the mirrors didn't really horrify me that much." As the two reached the castle's doors,the doors abruptly opened by themselves, causing the bug to jump a bit. As the doors fully opened, Link took a deep breath and walked in, the three following him.

As they entered the room, all four finally saw their main antagonist. There, sitting on the king's throne was Yadgara.

--

**A/N- Wow, after typing this I just realized how violent I got over the past few months…Anyways, I think this is the longest chapter I ever typed in the whole curesed fan fiction, which only contains fifteen pages.. I'm amazed how some people can type this much and more with no sweat, that's just amazing. The next chapter might take some time because I haven't thought of a fight that couldn't surpass one page or less -_-'. Heck, I might even get writers block from all of this! So through all this hardship, I need at least five reviews, please, come on... **


	41. Corrupted File

**Hello everyone, I have terrible news. I was working on chapter 41 (even though I didn't get the reviews I needed) and well, the file got corrupted. (Why!?!?)**

**Now I don't know what to do, I got so far on that chapter. I could either rewrite the whole dang chapter all over again. (It took months just to write three pages and I hate to do things all over again), or just move on to the next chapter and send summaries of chapter 41 to people who are interested. Please tell me what you think I should do. I don't want to rewrite chapter 41 when people don't care what option I do. **

**IF YOU KNOW HOW TO UNCORRUPT A FILE (if it's possible) TELL ME ASAP PLEASE. **


End file.
